Los Votos con Uchiha
by Tax and Tax
Summary: Sol Uchiha continuara sus aventuras en Suna, pero lleva la carga de sus experiencias pasadas. Gaara se sentirá atraído por la mujer, viviendo extrañas situaciones, aventuras y mucho caos. La segunda parte de "Los Lazos con Uchiha"
1. Prologo

_**Buenas, aquí les dejo la nueva historia que es la continuación de "Los Lazos con Uchiha". Espero les guste y espero comentarios, buenos y malos. Ya tengo trabajando en esto desde el año pasado.**_

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo a Kishimoto-sensei.**_

 _ **sin mas les dejo con el prólogo.**_

 _ **Besos**_

* * *

Prólogo

Sol miraba la ventana, le gustaba ver el horizonte de suna, ese paisaje infinito. Miro su ropa, no era nada extravagante, estaba usando una túnica que cubría su blusa escotada, y parte de su pantalón ajustado. Ahora usaba esa ropa, se había modernizado porque siempre usaba ropa suelta.

Su cabello estaba corto, le llegaba a los hombros, lo había tenido tan largo que verlo así le sorprendía. Ahora llevaba un maquillaje suave, como para enmarcar su rostro, labios y parpados. Estaba nerviosa, demasiado. Eran cinco años desde que no veía Konoha y ahora lo haría, acudiría a los exámenes chunin.

Moría por ver a Naruto, Boruto, Shikadai, Sarada, a todos. Quería verlos y saber cuánto habían cambiado, cuanto se había modernizado Konoha porque ya tenían el tren, así que llegaría en pocas horas. Tal vez cinco o menos. Miro su móvil y marco el número que estaba primero. Espero dos timbres, nada, iba a cortar pero respondieron.

\- ¿Qué quieres extranjera? – la voz de Sasuke tan dulce

\- Dentro de poco saldré mocoso

\- ¿Solo llamaste para eso?

\- Tu eres el que me dijo que avisara – sonrió

\- Lo dije en broma

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaras?

\- Tal vez cinco o cuatro horas

\- Está bien, estaré en la estación, ¿Vendrás con toda la comitiva?

\- No, solo Haki y un ninja, los demás ya partieron

\- ¿El Kazekage?

\- Tiene algunos pendientes, ira después

\- ¿Cómo lograste quitártelo de encima?

\- Oye – le regaño – es el Kazekage, tiene detalles que resolver

\- Me ahorras el tener que saludarlo

\- Vamos ya te dije que dejes de lado tus celos enfermizos

\- No soy kakashi

\- No te burles

\- ¿Él sabe que vendrás?

\- No, solo se comunicó que vendrían invitados pero no nombres

\- Quiero ver su cara cuando te vea, se desmayara

\- No lo creo, debe haberme visto en las entrevistas

\- No lo creo, esta tan aburrido que ahora se le da por dar charlas inspiradoras a los genin

\- Déjalo, necesita relajarse

\- Debe irse

\- Sasuke

\- Sol – el imito su voz – perdón señora Sol

\- Señor Sasuke

\- Ven rápido quiero mostrarte algo

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Cuando lo veas entenderás

\- Tendré que esperar entonces

\- Si

\- Nos vemos Mocoso

\- Extranjera

La comunicación se cortó, guardo el móvil en su cartera, acomodo su cabello y camino, era hora de irse. Abrió la puerta y el ninja la esperaba, asintió y este camino delante de ella. No le gustaba tener seguridad pero era una orden del kazekage y ya no quería darle más problemas a Gaara, ya había ocasionado muchos.

\- Mamá ¿Nos podemos ir? – Haki apareció vistiendo elegante

Tenía una ropa de ninja similar a la de la arena, con un pequeño variante, la capa, como la Sasuke. También había cortado su cabello, ahora era como el de Naruto, le hacía lucir más serio. Con casi diecinueve años era un ninja atractivo, alto, había ganado musculo, y sus facciones eran masculinas.

Se acercó y le acomodo un poco la capa, ahora tenía que levantar el rostro para verlo, para revisar su rostro. Se puso de puntitas y pudo darle un beso en la frente, su labial no se transfirió, la abrazo y se sintió amada. Ese siempre fue su sueño, darle un beso de puntitas al amor de su vida, él lo era.

\- Ya estoy lista

\- El vagón está libre señor – el ninja hablo, Haki era un jonin respetado entre los demás ninjas

\- Gracias Jim – la voz de Haki daba miedo por momentos – vamos

Se sujetó del brazo de su hijo y camino, esa parte le gustaba, esos momentos en que podía tenerlo tan cerca, sin importarle si los demás decían que era un mimado. Estaban bajando y vio la oficina de Gaara, debería decir que estaba saliendo.

\- Iré a despedirme, ¿ya lo hiciste?

\- Si, hace poco, te espero abajo

\- Si amor

Toco dos golpes e ingreso, lo vio escribiendo, el levanto la cabeza para verla. Había tres ninjas con él, ellos realizaron una reverencia, ella les sonrió.

\- Kazekage – por formalismo lo saludo

\- Dígame Sol – el sonrió un poco

\- Le comunico mi salida a Konoha, Haki va conmigo

\- Entiendo – él se levantó y se acercó – espero que su viaje sea agradable sin mi compañía

\- ¿El Kazekage está acaso haciendo sentir mal?

\- No – el toco su cabello – solo algo molesto de no poder ir en su compañía

\- Habrán más oportunidades – le acomodo la túnica

\- Si –

Aunque la diferencia de altura era poca, él le levanto un poco el rostro, rozo sus narices y deposito un suave beso en los labios. Él era así, tan delicado, tan tierno, tan dulce.

\- Esa túnica resalta su belleza – vio su escote – muy atrevida debo decir

\- El Kazekage la escogió para mí, para que todos me vean ¿No dijo eso?

\- Ya me estoy arrepintiendo

\- Puedo cambiarla

\- No – otro beso – me encanta

\- Le recuerdo al Kazekage que no estamos solos

\- ¿hay algo de malo que quiera halagarla en público?

\- No, Ud. Sabe que no

\- Vaya con cuidado Maestra Sol

\- A sus órdenes Kazekage

Beso a Gaara, le mordió un poco el labio haciendo que él se estremezca. La abrazo en respuesta y le dio una advertencia al odio, sonrió y se alejó. Asintió a los ninjas que estaban con la vista seria a alguna parte que no era ella. Sonrió y salió, bajo las escaleras y llego. Haki asintió y caminaron con rumbo a la estación.

Fue saludando a muchos ninjas, aldeanos y niños. No le gustaba tener mucha seguridad, ella podía defenderse sola. Llegaron a la estación y el tren estaba por partir, subió al vagón exclusivo para ella, Haki y su seguridad. Este partió y pudo ver a lo lejos como Gaara observaba su partida. _**"Pienso cobrármelo"**_ le había dicho al oído.

\- ¿Iremos al sonido? – Haki se sento a su lado

\- No lo creo hijo, tenemos que estar ahí cuando llegue Gaara

\- ¿Te dijo la hora que saldría?

\- No – maldijo – no me lo dijo, así que ya encontraremos tiempo para visitarlo

\- Si – Haki lucia molesto – quería verlo

\- Tal vez si lo veamos, los exámenes duraran días, podemos darnos un escape ¿No Jim?

\- Si señora, puedo encontrar un tiempo para hacerlo

\- Gracias

Jim era de su entera confianza, tampoco pensaba ocultarle nada a Gaara, él tenía conocimiento pleno de todo, solo que ante los demás eso era información privada. El viaje duro cuatro horas y media, estaba esperando descender, quería hacer muchas cosas. Le dieron la señal y bajo, Haki la ayudo.

Caminaron un poco y busco a Sasuke, no estaba. Lo estaba maldiciendo pero el apareció en su rango de vista, Haki se soltó y corrió. Ella empezó a trotar, vio como Haki abrazaba a Sasuke y como este le correspondía, eran cinco largos años sin verse. Cuando estuvo cerca los vio, deseo llorar. Sasuke se separó y la vio, seguía igual de guapo, altanero, cretino.

Había madurado, ahora sus facciones eran más adultas, más gruesas. Ella se le tiro encima, el uso única mano para sujetarla.

\- Cinco largos años mocoso

\- Quien fue la que se largó extranjera

Siguió abrazándolo, aspirando su aroma, sintiéndose feliz de volver a verlo. De volver a tenerlo con ella, después de un momento largo se separó y se percató de las pequeñas presencias que había un poco lejos. Ellos parecían confundidos, vio una cabellera rubia y ojos azules. ¿Era Boruto? No podía ser, Sasuke noto como los miraba y los llamo usando su mano.

Los dos niños se acercaron tímidos, la miraron de pies a cabeza, la mirada de la niña la descoloco, habían mucho celos y expectativa. ¿Quién era ella? Haki se acercó sonriente, se agacho un poco.

\- ¿Eres Boruto? – Haki le toco la cabeza

\- Si – el niño se acercó – me pareces conocido

\- Soy yo Haki – el niño abrió los ojos grandes y sonrió

\- Haki – grito y lo abrazo

Haki había tenido más contacto con Boruto, lo quería mucho y sabía que lo había extrañado. Sintió la mano de Sasuke en su hombro, lo miro y giro a ver a la niña. Ella observaba a Boruto consternada.

\- Sarada – Sasuke llamo, Sol giro rápido a verlo y después a la niña

\- Saludala, Es Sol

\- ¿Sol?

\- ¿Sarada? ¿Es Sarada? – Sol empezaba a llenarse de lágrimas, Sasuke asintió

Se acercó por instinto, la toco de manera delicada como si la niña fuera a desaparecer, le sonrió y dejo que unas lágrimas salgan, era Sarada, la hija de Sasuke

\- ¿Quién es usted?

\- Sol, sé que no recuerdas pero te conocí cuando eres una bebe, no solíamos vernos mucho – le acaricio el cabello – eres hermosa, tan linda ¿Puedo abrazarte?

La niña miro a Sasuke y el asintió, entonces la niña se acercó, la abrazo con nostalgia. La hija de Sasuke era un amor, tan linda, tan delgada, podría romperla. Se separó y le sonrió, le toco el cabello, el rostro. La niña parecía tímida, desconfiada.

\- No sabes cuánto quería verte, sé que puedo asustarte pero yo también soy una Uchiha

\- ¿Usted entonces es, la persona que quien herede mi nombre?

\- Si, bueno Sasuke te lo puso, lamento si no es buen nombre

\- Me gusta – la niña sonrió – que bella es

\- No digas eso – se levantó – no lo soy ¿No Sasuke?

\- Eres horrenda – el giro para que no lo vean

\- Papá – Sarada lo regaño – no es verdad señora

\- Solo dime Tía Sol ¿De acuerdo?

\- Está bien Tía Sol

\- ¿Boruto?

\- Ya te estabas tardando con Sarada – el parecía celoso – no soy tu preferido

\- Ven aquí

Lo abrazo, casi ahogándolo entre sus pechos sin querer. Él estaba rojo, esos chicos eran grandes, estaban preciosos. ¿Cómo estaría Himawari? Seguro hermosa como Hinata.

\- ¿Y Himawari? – busco

\- Ella está en casa – Boruto miro a Sasuke – ¿Nuestra misión empieza ya?

\- ¿Qué misión?

\- Ser los guardaespaldas de la esposa e hijo del Kazekage

Los dos niños sonrieron, así que por eso estaban ahí. Sasuke estaba chistando de manera disimulada, él no estaba tan feliz con el título que ahora tenía, pero había aceptado.

Asintió y siguió a sus nuevos guardaespaldas, Haki reía porque ellos no lo necesitaban. Sarada sujeto su mano y le empezó a decir de los nuevos lugares para visitantes, Boruto por no perder le tomo la otra mano y estaba casi jalándola para mostrarle los lugares.

\- Ya deténganse los dos – Sasuke hablo – van a partirla a la mitad

\- No pasa nada Sasuke

\- Deben tener hambre, llévenla a un restaurante, iré a avisarle a Naruto que estas aquí

\- Eso quiere decir que estas en la aldea, ¿Es que ya no eres bohemio? – se acercó y le toco el rostro

\- Vine por el examen chunin

\- Ah claro es que tú sigues siendo un genin, ¿tomaras parte?

\- ¿Qué carajos dices? – el la miro desafiante – no soy un genin

\- ¿Así? Mocoso

\- No me tentes extranjera que los niños están viendo

\- ¿Así?

Escuchó que Haki les decía que eso era lo normal, que ellos eran así. Suspiro y dejo que él se vaya, miro a los niños y les pidió que vayan a un restaurante. Jim iba por detrás sin perderles el rastro.

\- ¿Ya no van en grupo de tres? – Haki les pregunto

\- Si – Boruto hablo – nuestro otro compañero está haciendo otro encargo

\- Ya veo

\- Entonces son dos hombres y una mujer

\- Si, - Sarada miro alrededor – Mitsuki debe estar por aquí

\- ¿Mitsuki? – su cuerpo tembló – ¿dijiste Mitsuki?

\- Sí, es nuestro compañero

¿Acaso era Mitsuki? ¿Su hijo? Bueno casi su hijo, empezó a temblar, ¿acaso era él? ¿Qué hacía en Konoha? ¿Orochimaru no le dijo eso?

\- ¿Mamá te sientes bien? – Haki noto su cambio

\- Si, solo que me dio un mareo – disimulo

\- ¿Segura? Podemos ir al hospital

\- No hijo – le toco el rostro – no creo que sea ne…

\- Ahí está – Sarada corrió hasta darse el alcance con el muchacho

Palideció, era él. Lo vio caminar en cámara lenta, era el, seguía teniendo un parecido con Haki que solo ella podría ver. Su piel era pálida como recordaba, su cabello claro. Le faltaba la respiración, vio que Sarada le hablaba sonriente. Mitsuki asentía y estiraba la mano, ella lentamente rozo los dedos del chico y sintió que se iba, que todo se nublaba. Sintió que la sujetaban, escuchaba voces y después nada.


	2. Capitulo 1

**1: Primeros pasos**

Sol abrió las cortinas, miro el paisaje, era hermoso. A pesar no tener mucha vegetación el desierto lucia bien. Suspiro y decidió preparar el desayuno, era temprano aun pero Haki empezaba hoy sus clases, tenía que estar a las ocho en punto en la academia. Ya habían llegado otros aspirantes, había usado las dos semanas libres en buscar algo de abarrotes, ropa y otros artículos.

En la aldea la miraban raro, era algo incómodo caminar y ser vista por todos, murmullos, palabras extrañas. Cuando veía la despensa vacía suspiraba, no quería salir. Pero tenía que hacerlo, estaba buscando trabajo, por si misma. No quería pedirle ayuda al Kazekage, era algo intimidante solo verlo, su mirada era profunda y se sentía incomoda con él.

\- Buen día mamá – Haki corría al baño

\- Buen día hijo, apresúrate

\- Si

Encendió la cocina y preparo algo nutritivo, sirvió y se fue a duchar, saldría decidida a encontrar trabajo, había pensando en opciones, cocinera, se le daba bien, ayudante o lo que sea. No importaba. Se peinó rápido y sujeto su cabello en un moño, miro su ropa y era recatada, suelta.

\- Mamá el desayuno – Haki la llamo

Salió y empezaron a comer, eran las siete y media, tenían un poco de tiempo. Después estaban saliendo del piso, acompaño a Haki a la academia, no tenía nada de malo hacerlo. Llegaron y vieron el cartel que anunciaba la bienvenida de los aspirantes. Ingresaron y les anunciaron que el kazekage daría un discurso en el salón de recepciones. Decidió dejarlo solo, no era conveniente que ella este pero Haki insistió que entre, varios muchachos tenían a sus dos padres juntos.

Sujeto a Haki del brazo y fue con él, ingresaron y se sentaron juntos volvió a sentir las miradas sobre ella. Murmullos extraños.

\- Ella es – escucho – es una Uchiha, ese clan es maldito

\- Pero dicen que ellos son buenos

\- De seguro la arena quiere amistad con Konoha, por eso le dieron de regalo los estudios

Eso era mentira, Haki se lo había ganado, sus calificaciones eran excelentes. Quería decirles mil cosas pero la presentación inicio, primero hablo un anciano, después vio que Gaara se puso al frente, miro a todos y empezó. Tenía facilidad de palabra, nada vaporoso, lo justo y necesario.

\- Estos jóvenes vienen de otras aldeas dejando su comodidad, su hogar y hasta familia, para ser un ninja reconocido, este año tenemos a tres ninjas. Por Kumogakure – Empezó a nombrarlos y ellos se fueron levantado – Por Konoha, Haki Uchiha

Vio cómo su hijo se paraba y miraba nervioso a todos, los demás alumnos de la arena empezaban a murmurar. Subió su mano y se la sujeto, dándole confianza. El sonrió un poco.

\- Debo destacar que cada uno dio un examen de ingreso, cada alumno demostró porque está aquí participando. La mejor calificación la obtuvo Haki Uchiha con cien puntos en el examen escrito de todas las áreas

Miro a Haki y sonrió pero la sonrisa se apagó cuando los demás empezaron a verlo molestos, Haki bajo la mirada, se sentía mal, ella podía saberlo. Le sujeto más fuerte la mano y el la miro, vio mucho nerviosismo.

\- Sasuke estará orgulloso – le susurro

Entonces el sonrió, Gaara siguió hablando. Cuando termino estaba por despedirse pero los otros dos ninjas extranjeros se acercaron.

\- Es un honor – le estiro la mano – Raishi de Kumogakure

\- Un gusto – el sonrió

\- Nunca pensé conocer a un Uchiha, mi padre morirá de la envidia

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si – el otro hablo – Solo dime Moki de Iwagakure, solo Iwa resumiendo

\- Un placer – la miro – es mi madre, Sol Ha… Uchiha

\- Un placer señora – los dos ninjas realizaron una reverencia – ahora entiendo de donde sacaste esa cara, es bellísima, perdón - El ninja de Iwa se sonrojo, se disculpo

\- Perdónelo señora, suele ser atrevido

\- No se preocupen, bueno me tengo ir Haki

\- Si mamá – la abrazo – deséame suerte

\- No la necesitas, ponte fuerte, no te dejes asustar o sentir menos por esas miradas, eres un Uchiha pero ante todo eres mi hijo, tu puedes hacerlo todo, eres fuerte, nada puede vencerte

\- Me dices eso cada vez que inicio algo

\- Es la verdad, tu puedes hijo, que nada de deprima

\- Si

\- Qué envidia – Moki Hablo – quisiera que mi madre me diga lo mismo

\- ¿Ella no vino?

\- No, se quedó en mi aldea

\- Pues te lo diré, tu puedes Moki, demuéstrales quien eres

\- Gracias Señora Uchiha

\- Solo Sol por favor

\- Claro

Haki le sonrió y camino junto a los ninjas, como los tres eran de otras aldeas se apoyarían mutuamente. Suspiro y camino, busco la salida. Varias madres la miraban, comentaban. Trato de salir rápido, empujo una puerta y estaba oscuro, ¿Por dónde entro? Camino otra vez viendo a otra dirección y choco con alguien.

\- Lo siento – trato de alejarse pero se lo impidieron

\- ¿Qué sucede? – al reconocer la voz levanto la mirada, Gaara la veía de manera intensa

\- Lo siento Kazekage – realizo una reverencia – estaba buscando la salida perdón

\- No te disculpes, ¿Estas bien?

\- Si – sonrió – gracias, permiso

Huyo, salió casi corriendo como loca. Lo que menos quería era verlo, porque la ponía nerviosa, incomoda y muy extraña. No es que no le caiga bien, solo que se sentía rara, en esas dos semanas había pasado tiempo con él y se sentía rara, como si su mirada la leyera, como si algo dentro de él la atacaría.

Sabía que tenía a ese demonio dentro, Temari le había dicho, pero lo que sentía a su lado era mucho peor de lo que sentía cuando la bestia de Naruto la veía. Al menos a Kurama lo podía observar pero al demonio de Gaara no, le daba miedo. Llego a la esquina y suspiro, tenía que tranquilizarse. Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la otra ala de la academia, un maestro estaba en clase y los niños de ocho años calculo lo escuchaban. Sonrió, como extrañaba esa sensación, de sentir la mirada inocente de esos niños.

Se quedó viéndolos, como el maestro les hablaba de historia de la arena, era una clase entretenida. El maestro se percató y la vio pero regreso a su deber. Hizo bien, un maestro no puede distraerse.

\- ¿Qué le paso Sol? – Giro asustada y vio a Kankuro – mi pequeño hermano me envió a buscarla, la vio algo sofocada

\- Ah, es que me choque con el sin querer y no debí hacer eso

\- Fue casualidad – él estaba sonriendo - ¿Por qué se pone nerviosa?

\- Es difícil de explicar, no quiero causar problemas o llamar la atención

\- Me temo que eso es difícil, llamas la atención de todos

\- No lo creo

\- Lo haces – él se apoyó en la pared – no te das cuenta pero tengo a muchos aldeanos mirándote, girando la cara para verte

\- Es que soy de Konoha

\- No es por eso

\- Soy Uchiha

\- Puede ser pero es por esto – la jalo y la puso freten a una ventana, se reflejaba un poco – mírate, llamas la atención

No tenía nada diferente a otras aldeanas, el cabello marrón, sujetado, la ropa suelta, nada que sea diferente. Miro al joven y este chisto, la miro impaciente como diciéndole que mire bien, se concentró y nada. No entendía

\- Creo que estoy haciéndole perder su tiempo

\- No, estoy libre, así que ¿Qué quieres hacer?

\- ¿Yo?

\- No – él se burló – Estoy hablando contigo Sol, vamos a dar una vuelta

\- No puedo – la miro molesto – no es que no quiera es que tenía pensado buscar trabajo

\- ¿Trabajo?

\- Sí, no puedo quedarme todo el día en casa

\- ¿Y porque no le dijiste eso a Gaara?

\- No quiero incomodarlo

\- Sol – él puso sus manos en sus hombros – entiendo que no quieres sentirte mal y que estas lejos de tu aldea, pero el chiste de que vinieras con Haki era para que lo apoyes, no que busques trabajo y te alejes de él, sé que tienes una fortuna por tu apellido, además tu estadía, alimentación y otros está cubierto.

\- Pero no es justo, es decir, no me gusta, quiero poder trabajar, me daría vergüenza ir a la oficina de tu hermano para pedirle dinero para la comida, no me imagino esa situación, sería como – ella se alejó y puso seria – Hey Gaara dame dinero, necesito cocinar – hizo una voz extraña – no jamás haría eso

Vio como el joven intentaba contener una risa y después se soltó a reír, los alumnos se distrajeron y miraron. Kankuro se disculpó con un movimiento ya la llevo más lejos.

\- Eso fue genial – el seguía riéndose – tan genial, me lo estoy imaginando y mi hermano te diría – se puso serio - ¿No te alcanzo lo de ayer? – había imitado la voz de Gaara

El seguía riéndose, sujetando su estómago, a ella no le había parecido gracioso, estaba mirándolo. Espero a que termine su risa y él se tranquilizó.

\- Está bien – aspiro – busquemos un trabajo ¿Qué has pensado?

\- Soy buena cocinando aunque no sigo recetas, tal vez de cocinera

\- No – la miro – te veo como lo que eres una maestra, vamos a la academia

\- Pero

\- Vamos

Se dejó jalar, al llegar vio más salones pequeños, algunos maestros revisando exámenes. El ingreso a un salón que decía dirección. Salió y la jalo.

\- Es Sol Uchiha, madre de uno de los aspirantes

\- Es joven – el directo la miro – demasiado joven para ser madre

\- Es una caso difícil de explicar, ¿tiene algún puesto para ella?

\- Me dice el joven Kankuro que es maestra

\- Si

\- ¿De Nintjutsu? ¿Taijutsu? ¿Genjutsu?

¿Qué rayos? Ella no era maestro de eso, ella era maestra de educación inicial. De muchas áreas, no de eso, pero claro estaban en una academia ninja.

\- Enseñaba en el área de inicial, a los más pequeños

\- ¿Inicial?

\- Desde los dos años los niños llevan una educación que los prepara para la escritura, lectura. Es lo básico en los niños

\- No tenemos eso aquí

\- Ya veo, disculpe no quise molestarlo – estaba dando la vuelta

\- Espere – el director se levantó – me dice que puede trabajar con los más pequeños

\- Si señor – Kankuro sonrió

Tengo unos niños que están en la guardería, sus padres son jonin y los dejan cuando están en misión. Puedo darle el trabajo de cuidarlos y Ud. puede aplicar eso que dice

\- Seria excelente – Sonrió – ¿podría empezar hoy o mañana?

\- Podría ser hoy – miro a Kankuro – le advierto que son muy pequeños, y muy traviesos

\- No se preocupe

\- Bien, ya tienes trabajo, te dejo – Kankuro le toco el hombro – le informare a Gaara

\- Muchas gracias

El joven se fue y siguió al director, al fondo había un aula pequeña, de color azul oscuro. Tres pequeños estaban ahí, una bebe en una cuna tocando sus pies, un bebe de no más de un año acariciando un peluche y otro de casi tres años calculo mirando unas hojas.

\- Como te dije son pequeños, solo nos encargamos de observarlos, la maestra que está ahí – había una que estaba escribiendo – no puede con todo, apóyala

\- Gracias

El director hablo con la maestra y ella asintió. Pidió permiso para ingresar y vio a los pequeños, ellos dudaron pero poco a poco la dejaron formar parte del grupo. A las horas les estaba dando el almuerzo, ella lo había preparado. La bebe estaba dormida, ya había tomado leche. Los dos pequeños comían entretenidos mirándola.

\- ¿Este avioncito adonde ira? – pregunto, los dos abrieron su boca grande – aquí

Le toco al más pequeño, ellos reían mientras comían. Después vino el aseo, después les leyó un cuento que encontró. Se habían dormido a eso de las cuatro, los cubrió y tenía cargada a la bebe. Ella la miraba atenta, se sentó y la recostó, empezó a trabajar las piernas con ella, luego sus brazos. Después uso una pelota con púas de plástico, delicadas, le haría cosquillas a la bebe, estaba desarrollando el tacto.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? – la maestra hablo bajo – nunca logro que se duerman

\- Un niño bien alimentado, cansado duerme a esta hora – siguió con la pelota

\- ¿Para qué haces eso? ¿Un masaje?

\- Su sentido del tacto se desarrolla, la arena fina, el gras, el agua sirven para eso, es estimulación

\- Me sorprende, ¿te gustan los niños?

\- Si

\- ¿Cuántos hijos quisieras tener?

\- Ya tengo uno

\- Ya veo, ¿Cuántos años tiene?

\- Catorce

\- ¿Qué? Lo tuviste tan joven, no debes ni pasar de los veintisiete

\- Es algo difícil de explicar – le sonrió – pero lo tengo

\- Que sorpresa – se sentó – muéstrame como haces eso

Le mostro como mover la pelota, como se realizaban los ejercicios para la estimulación, coloco a la bebe boca abajo sobre una almohada, después levanto algo colorido y llamativo, la bebe intento levantar la cabeza, le explico que ese el detalle. La otra maestra la miraba curiosa, alrededor de las cinco los padres llegaron, el padre del más grande se sorprendió de verlo dormido. La miro de pies a cabeza, después lo vio ponerse rojo. Cuando ya había recogido a los demás niños vio el salón, le faltaba color, imágenes, algo que haga a los niños felices.

\- Mañana vienes a las nueve, me encantaría seguir escuchándote

\- Gracias maestra

\- Nos vemos

Camino rumbo a la dirección, hablo con el director sobre los cambios que quería en esa aula, él le dijo que no tenían presupuesto, que primero se hable con el Kazekage pero se ofreció a cubrirlos. El sábado haría eso, le pediría ayuda a Haki.

Llego a las seis y vio Haki preparándose algo, agradecía que no fuera de esos muchachos que esperaba a su madre para todo. Lo ayudo y le conto lo que paso. Intercambiaron experiencias, era duro para Haki ser el nuevo, lo habían molestado pero supo sobrellevarlo.

Llego el sábado y empezó su labor, Haki tenía clase y no pudo ayudarla. Estaba sola en la academia, primero sacudiendo, después limpiando, una vez todo cubierto, empezó a pintar las paredes, de colores primarios, mientras iban secando, busco papelotes, empezó a dibujar, algo que los haga sentir cómodos. Observo los dibujos, le parecía bien. Uso su molde y empezó a trazarlo en la pared. Añadió pasto, nubes, cosas de bebes.

Después vio el techo y lo dividió en dos, el día a la derecha y la noche a la izquierda. Una vez terminado empezó a ponerle estrellas la pared oscura, uso una pintura diferente, algo que haga brillar esas estrellas. Coloco las cortinas pero no se apreciaba del todo. Así que tenía que cerrar todo para saber si había cumplido con su trabajo. Estaba por cerrar pero el apareció

\- Buenas señorita Sol, me dijeron que estaría aquí

\- Kazekage – miro todo su cuerpo, estába hecha un desastre, llena de pintura – lamento que haya venido, estaba… bueno

\- Veo que decoraste – el ingreso y vio todo - ¿Lo hiciste sola?

\- Sí señor, espero no le moleste

\- Dibujaste todo esto

\- Si señor

\- Increíble – después vio el techo – el techo

\- Me tome la libertad – esperaba que no la regañen

\- Trabajaste sola en todo esto, es increíble

\- Demore un poco, pero los más pequeños necesitan esto – sonrió – déjeme mostrarle

Cerro la puerta, las cortinas y el parecía extrañado. Lo atrajo a ella y le señalo el techo, el abrió los ojos grandes, la pintura hacia que las estrellas brillen, que parezca de noche.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – el seguía mirando el techo

\- Combine una pintura extraña que vi en la tienda, cuando ellos tengan sueño, cerraré la cortina y creare este ambiente, también aprenderán sobre el día y la noche

Sintió la mirada del Kazekage, giro a verlo. La miraba atento, sus ojos verdes no dejaban de verla ni para pestañar. Se sintió avergonzada, aparto la mirada y busco algo para escapar de esos ojos.

\- A ningún maestro se le ocurrió esto, el director me dijo que le enseñas a la otra maestra como estimular a los niños. Siendo ella una veterana

\- Creo que ustedes se han enfocado en lo ninja, no se tienen que descuidar de lo básico, lo elemental, la educación mas importante

\- Sé que tienes más sugerencias, el directo escucho que querías hacer más cosas

\- Creo que – estaba nerviosa – se podría dividir, aceptar a bebes para estimularlos, después niños de dos años, tres años, cuatro años y cinco separados, trabajando diferentes áreas, estar divididos ayudaría mucho, bueno es la forma en que trabajaba en mi mundo

\- Sugieres que haya un salón para cada edad

\- Sí, es lo mejor, se necesitaría a dos personas o una en cada salón, que trabaje los aspectos de esa edad. Por ejemplo los niños de cinco años en su mayoría terminarían un año lectivo escribiendo, leyendo, cosas que en la academia le ayudarían mucho

El seguía viéndola, tan intensamente que estaba por salir corriendo. Le costaba mantenerle la mirada, ¿Qué le sucedía?

\- Es una idea muy buena, imagino que hacer eso generaría un costo, de infraestructura, materiales, personal

\- Sí, creo que se puede cubrir con otros ingresos, no sé cómo trabajan en su contabilidad

\- ¿Podrías preparar una muestra? ¿Un ensayo de cómo sería?

\- Claro, pero, solo es una idea señor

\- Me gustaría saber más de eso, quiero que expliques los fundamentos

\- Claro – sonrió – lo tendrá listo para el lunes sin falta

\- Está bien – el seguía viendo el techo – esas estrellas lucen como si fueran reales

\- Trate de que así sean – miro el techo

Los dos estaban observando el techo, ella soltó un suspiro, ver las estrellas siempre era relajante, sintió que el la observaba, no quiso girar, seria incómodo.

\- ¿Seguirás trabajando?

\- Solo me queda ordenar y limpiar señor

\- Gaara – lo vio – dime Gaara cuando estemos solos

Aquella frase le erizo la piel, fue como si un viento helado hubiera entrado y la golpeo. Asintió y dio unos pasos para abrir la cortina, el sujeto su brazo. Se quedó helada, giro a verlo.

\- Me dijeron que usaste tu dinero para esto – la soltó

\- Sí, no quería incomodarlo

\- Cuando esto pase, solo ve a mi oficina

\- Está bien – abrió la cortina y la luz la cegó por un momento

\- Apresura es tarde, pronto oscurecerá

\- Si señor – la miro – perdón Gaara

\- Permiso

El salió lento, cuando no estuvo se tocó el pecho, que incómodo. No quería volver a pasar por eso otra vez, observo el tiradero que tenía, se daría prisa.

* * *

Gaara había tenido una semana tranquila, después de su discurso de graduación, todo estaba bien. Ese día Sol Uchiha lo había dejado desconcertado, estaba desconcertado desde hace más dos semanas. Ella era profunda al hablar, no tenía miedo de expresar sus ideas, sonreía y manejaba bien las situaciones.

Sabía que ella solía ponerse nerviosa con su presencia, tal vez porque seguía teniendo una mirada aterradora, solían decirle eso, así que estaba trabajando en ello. Se quedó de pie en su terraza, viendo como el cielo cambiaba de color, como las estrellas empezaban a brillar. Era sorprendente como ella había logrado esa magia en el techo, como había conseguido que esa paz que sentía al ver el cielo sea transmitida ahí también.

Sol Uchiha, ella era un enigma, un acertijo, alguien que lo dejaba pensando. A su lado se sentía a gusto, tranquilo, en paz pero ella era lo contrario, podía sentir su nerviosismo, sus deseos de huir y no lo entendía. Trataba de verla diferente, pero al parecer terminaba asustándola.

Su idea le había gustado, estaba meditando sobre eso, era increíble escucharla, se veía que sabía mucho del tema, que podía detallar su plan, que podía explicarlo sin dudas. Por eso le pidió un informe profundo, necesita saber del tema, ya que estaba curioso, deseoso de saber que más diría.

Recordó como la vio, una sonrisa se le escapo. Cuando la conoció ella estaba lastimada, golpeada, cuando sintió su tacto sintió algo extraño, como si su cuerpo se adormeciera, como si sus extremidades se negaran a moverse, lo había impactado, con ese pequeño tacto. Con esa sonrisa después, con esa alegría, porque le recordaba a Naruto, ese carácter impulsivo, esa alegría interminable.

Ahora la veía sucia, cubierta de pintura, haciendo un trabajo que no le correspondía, sin miedo a lastimarse, sin miedo a ensuciarse, sin miedo a estropear su cabello. Su ropa, sus uñas porque había escuchado eso en las mujeres, que temían ensuciarse, temían que alguien les toque el cabello pero ella no, ella se manchaba, se arriesgaba. Eso le atraía, era como un imán, como si ella lo invitara a verla, a seguirla, a vigilarle. ¿Kakashi vio eso? Porque ellos eran pareja, o tal vez lo siga siendo, aunque no sabía si era cierto o falso, no se había atrevido a preguntar.

No sabía mucho sobre ese tema, sobre las parejas, conocía el significado de una relación, sabía lo que implicaba estar unido románticamente a una mujer. Aunque no tenía experiencia en eso, podría decir que conocía del tema en forma teórica, porque en la práctica estaba perdido.

El nunca había tenido pareja, novia o algún romance, solo estuvo casi comprometido con una muchacha que amaba a otro. Estuvo a punto de casarse con esa mujer sin saber que estaba haciendo. No sabía cómo era estar enamorado, como era sentir gusto, como decía Kankuro. Porque estaba descubriendo lo que era la atracción, como se sentía estar interesado en alguien, eso era la atracción.

Sol era como un imán, alguien que lo distraía de lo que esté haciendo solo para verla, sonreír por sus gestos y perder el hilo de lo que estaba haciendo. Porque ella hacia eso en él, lo distraía y varias veces había perdido el hilo de lo que decía al verla, se tenía que quedar callado viéndola para descubrir que iba a decir, que seguía.

Como hace rato, se quedó viéndola tratando de recordar que tenía que decir, pero se perdía más en ese perfil, en esos ojos marrones claro, en esa sonrisa nerviosa. Así la mire con intensidad no podía enfocarse, tenía que dejar de verla para recordar el punto. Sol hacia eso, lo hacía perder el equilibrio, sentirse extraño y familiar a la vez.

Cerro sus ojos y ella apareció, sonriendo, mirando el techo de ese salón, concentrada, sonrió al recordar donde estaba la pintura, en sus mejillas, su nariz, su cuello, sus labios. Sintió algo en su estómago cuando recordó sus labios, ¿Serian tan delicados como parecían? ¿Estaría bien si el los tocara? Tenía curiosidad de tocarlos, de sentir si eran suaves. Se agito un poco al tan solo imaginar que ella lo dejaba tocarlos, tal vez olerlos y luego probarlos. ¿Probarlos? ¿En qué sentido probarlos?

\- Aquí estas – abrió los ojos y vio a Kankuro - ¿Te asuste?

\- No – se paró derecho, su corazón latía rápido – no

\- ¿Qué te sucede? Estas rojo

\- Nada, solo estaba viendo las estrellas

\- Puedo escuchar tu corazón, ¿Acaso estabas…

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Ya sabes – él se apoyó en el muro – ya sabes

\- No te entiendo

\- Fantaseando – soltó

\- ¿Fantaseando?

\- Imaginándote cosas – su hermano parecía algo tímido diciendo eso

\- Si – acepto – imaginaba que ella me dejaba tocar sus labios

\- ¿Sus labios?

\- Si, cuando la vi en la academia tenia los labios con pintura seca, por un instante quise tocarlos y retirar la pintura pero no lo vi correcto, así que pensé que tal vez podría tocarlos, saber si son tan delicados como se ven o el sabor

\- Diablos hermano – Kankuro aspiro – que demonios ¿Quieres besarla?

\- No dije que la besaría – sabía que era el besar, no se imaginaba hacer eso

\- ¿Y cómo carajos pretendes probar sus labios sin besarla?

"Buen punto"– escuchó en su mente, se quedó callado. ¿Cómo podría probar esos labios sin besarla? Tal vez pasando su dedo y después probarlo, no sería lo mismo.

\- No lo pensaste ¿o sí?

\- No, seria ofensivo la sola idea, como podría pedirle que me deje besarla

\- Solo se lo dices pero un beso conlleva a muchas cosas, primero te tiene que gustar, tal vez amar, atracción

\- Eso – lo miro – ella me atrae, cuando la veo pasar me quedo viéndola, es atracción

\- ¿Solo eso?

\- No sé cómo será lo demás, nunca lo he experimentado

\- En primer lugar ¿qué hacía en la academia un sábado con pintura?

\- Decoro el aula

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, lo hizo sola, había dibujos, colores y en el techo estrellas que cuando todo oscurece brillan

\- ¿Ella hizo todo?

\- Si, lo vi y me quede sorprendido, también me hablo de una idea

Le explico a su hermano la idea, el parecía interesado también. Después de explicarle todo, estaban mirándose, Kankuro parecía preocupado.

\- Si le dices al consejo pedirán que ella la exponga, sabes que no creerán que se le haya ocurrido eso

\- Lo sé, por eso, si piden su presencia ella ira

\- ¿Querrá hacerlo?

\- Lucia entusiasmada, hubieras visto sus ojos, el brillo que obtuvieron

\- Gaara mírame – lo miro – sabes que estás hablando de ella con demasiada expectación

\- ¿tiene algo de malo?

\- Es como si ella te gustara

\- ¿Gustar?

\- Sí, es como si ella te gustara, como si ella te pareciera un brillo, ¿te gusta?

\- No podría decirte si o no, solo sé que me atrae, me gusta el brillo de sus ojos cuando habla, su voz cuando explica algo, sus gestos me causan gracia – sonrió levemente – como cuando me vio asustada, se tocó el pecho, como si comprobara si su corazón seguía latiendo

\- Rayos Gaara – otra vez lo miro – te gusta

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Tu deberías preguntarte eso, estas casi enamorado de ella

\- Lo romántico es algo más serio Kankuro

\- Lo que tengo frente a mi es aun tipo hablando maravillas de una mujer, suspirando y sonriendo. Eso es estar enamorado

\- No, tal vez solo es algo pasajero

\- Bueno, solo tu sabrás eso, pero si quieres mi consejo…

\- ¿Cuál sería?

\- Invítala a cenar, a caminar, conócela

\- Invitar a alguien que tiene pareja está mal visto

\- Ella ya no tiene nada con Kakashi el Hokage

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Temari me lo dijo, pero por favor no se lo comentes, era un secreto

\- Entonces desde esa vez que el la dejo aquí, ellos ya no son pareja

\- No, además – vio que su hermano dudaba – lo que te diré es de sumo cuidado, algo que tiene que permanecer oculto

\- Si

\- Él le fue infiel con otra mujer, ella los encontró en pleno acto sexual

\- ¿Te refieres a que él estaba teniendo relaciones con otra? ¿frente a ella?

\- Si, bueno ella los vio

\- El Hokage hizo eso

\- Por eso te digo que es algo muy confidencial, Temari me hizo jurar por la memoria de nuestros padres que no lo diría pero confió en ti Gaara. Temari estaba muy preocupada por sol, que este sola, triste porque ella estaba llorando cuando hablaron, se culpa de eso

\- ¿De que el Hokage le haya engañado?

\- Sí, porque nunca fue cariñosa o esas cosas

\- Pero eso no es una excusa para traicionar la confianza de alguien – medito – Sol no se merecía eso, es algo impulsiva pero nunca merecería que la engañen

\- Lo mismo digo, me cae bien y tienes que ser un completo imbécil si la engañas, cuantos ninjas quisieran tener una novia así de bonita, con un cuerpo de infarto, inteligente, poderosa, era el paquete completo y además su comida es exquisita, Kakashi fue un imbécil

Se quedó viendo a su hermano, bonita si era, inteligente también, poderosa ni hablar, su comida era increíble ¿Cuerpo de infarto? El cuerpo de Sol apareció en su mente, su delantera era grande, más de lo que había visto en otras ninjas, menos que la quinta Hokage de Konoha, tenía una figura normal, claro que no sabía más, no la había visto en esa área, siempre miraba su rostro, no su cuerpo.

\- ¿Me estas escuchando?

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Olvídalo, eso pasó, está libre. Invítala, a una caminata por el jardín, el invernadero, una cena.

\- ¿Crees que acepte? Parece temerme

\- Solo está nerviosa, tomara confianza y tal vez en un futuro ustedes puedan no se – vio cómo su hermano mayor miraba el cielo – puedan ver las estrellas tomados de la mano

Miro su mano, la levanto. ¿Cómo se sentiría tomarla de la mano? Se quedó viendo esa mano, unida a la suya, sujetándose. Como cuando vio a Naruto y Hinata hacerlo. ¿Podría el tomarla de la mano y ver las estrellas? Sonrió un poco y miro al cielo, tal vez lo intente.


	3. Capitulo 2

**2: Un Año**

Haki supo que no sería fácil ser el nuevo, que tendría problemas. Y no estaba equivocado, cuando llego a su segunda semana en la preparación vio su lugar ocupado por unos bolsos, miro a todos y supo de quienes eran, algunos muchachos de la arena estaban, intentaban molestarlo. Hacerlo enfadar, hacer que pierda los papeles, que estalle. Pero si algo había aprendido de Sasuke Uchiha, era que ningún perdedor podría hacerlo flaquear. Si quería que no lo molesten tenía que actuar como Sasuke, tener esa mirada de desquiciado y un carácter aterrador. Le costaba imitar esa mirada seria pero ya estaba cansado de soportar ese bullying nefasto, tomo las bolsas y los tiro a la esquina que vio vacía, muchos abrieron la boca porque él nunca había actuado así, siempre se iba a otro lado, los ignoraba.

Pero era la décimo tercera vez que cambiaba de lugar y estaba cansado, quería liberarse de esos tipos sin deseo de superación, la única forma, siendo Sasuke Uchiha.

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa nuevo? – un ninja más bajo que él lo miro – son mis cosas

\- Estaban en mi lugar – hablo serio e imito la mirada de Sasuke – me estorbaban

El muchacho retrocedió un paso y dio aviso para que los demás se acerquen, los otro cuatro vinieron para asustarlos pero él no se dejaría.

\- ¿algún problema? – uno que casi alcazaba su estatura hablo

\- No – seguía mirando al más bajito - ¿Hay algún problema?

\- No – dijo sin dejar de verlo, sabía que estaba intimidándolo – no, nada

\- Bien

Lo dejo de ver y se sentó, los otros seguían observándolo. No se alejaban, como esperando algo. Siguió con la vista al frente dispuesto a moverse rápido si alguien lo golpeaba. Entonces vio su oportunidad, a una velocidad de terror saco una shuriken y la lanzo entre ellos, dieron un grito y una exclamación.

\- Hay que limpiar, esa libélula es venenosa, si les picaba ya estarían muertos

Lo dijo sin dejar de ver al frente, ellos giraron y vieron a la libélula atravesada en la pared con el shuriken. Volvieron a verlo, ahora todos lo veían, el los miro y estos retrocedieron. Saco su libro y empezó a leer, se alejaron y vio como otros veían sorprendido a la libélula.

\- Eso fue genial Haki – hablo Moki

\- Ni giraste a ver – Moki se acercó – los asustaste

\- Ya estaba harto de ellos, no vinieron a estudiar, vinieron a holgazanear, a desperdiciar el dinero de sus padres, me molesta

\- Ya tranquilo – sus amigos lo miraron raro

\- ¿Doy miedo? – sonrió

\- ¿Estas actuando?

\- Si – rio – imite a mi mentor

\- ¿Quién? – hablaron bajo

\- Sasuke Uchiha, él fue mi maestro un tiempo

\- ¿En serio Sasuke Uchiha es así de aterrador?

\- Es peor, no creo que nadie asuste más que el

\- Casi mojo mi pantalón al escucharte, no quiero imaginar escucharlo

\- Al menos así los alejo

\- Te tienen envidia, eres el mejor de la clase, las muchachas te miran embobadas, mas ahora

\- Esa no es mi meta, solo quiero ser el mejor y que mi madre este orgullosa

\- Lo eres, tu madre está muy feliz

\- Eso espero, ¿hoy vienen a mi piso para revisar sus exámenes?, no puedo creer que hayan sacado cero

\- Oye no todos tenemos el cerebro que tú y si vamos, no nos perderíamos la comida de tu madre, es exquisita

\- ¿Van por la comida o aprender?

\- A aprender y a comer – dijeron los dos

\- Ustedes son un caso

\- Vamos Haki, no seas egoísta, comparte tu comida

\- Solo porque me caen bien

\- Claro

Rieron y el maestro ingreso, era Baki. Era estricto y serio, la clase empezaría, abrió su cuaderno de apuntes y miro al frente. De reojo vio como los otros ninjas lo miraban, como buscando venganza, tenía que planear algo para ellos.

* * *

Kakashi miraba a Naruto en Konoha, quería ahorcarlo, quería decirle mil cosas pero se contuvo. No entendía como es que no podía resolver esos simples problemas. Shikamaru lo veía entre divertido y molesto.

\- No es gracioso Shikamaru, se supone que lo estas preparando

\- ¿Y de que me va a servir eso? – Naruto replico – solo son números

\- Es lo básico Naruto –

\- No es obligatorio que saque cien

\- Cincuenta el menos, no solo diez

\- Kakashi sensei está siendo muy gruñón

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sexto vamos a darle otra oportunidad, se lo merece, saco diez, hubiera sacado cero

\- Quiero dejar el mando de una buena vez y no estas cooperando

\- ¿Planeas ir por Sol?

La pregunta lo descoloco, quería ir, se moría por ir a Suna pero no podía, seria traicionar la promesa, sería injusto y tampoco podía, aun sentía vergüenza. Solo habían pasado seis meses, pero parecían años, no soportaba no verla.

\- No es algo que…

\- No iras entonces, no lucharas por ella

\- No puedo Naruto – dijo sin darse cuenta – volvamos a eso

\- ¿Por qué no puede? – el rubio insistía

\- Cosa de adultos

-¿Cuántos años cree que tengo?

\- Naruto

\- Dígame porque no puede

\- Porque no – sentencio – sigamos

\- ¿Es verdad que Ud. La engaño?

Automáticamente miro a shikamaru, el parecía sorprendido. ¿De dónde el sabia eso? ¿De dónde sacaba esa información?

\- ¿Qué? – dijo

\- ¿Es verdad?

\- ¿De dónde diablos sacas eso?

\- Hace unos meses en el ichiraku, unas mujeres hablaban, dijeron que el Hokage se había enredado con su asistente, que por eso la muchacha ya no estaba trabajando, que nechan los vio haciéndolo ¿Es verdad?

Se quedó callado, ¿De dónde sabían eso? Sol no pudo haberlo dicho, confiaba en ella. ¿Quién entonces? ¿Aoi? ¿Ella había sido capaz? No lo creía, aunque dudaba.

\- ¿Es verdad? – Volvió a mirar a Naruto, no sabía que decirle

\- Sigamos

\- Ya veo – el rubio bajo la mirada – ahora entiendo

Vio como el rubio se levantaba y salía de la oficina sin decir nada, se escuchó la puerta y nada más. Miro al Nara, estaba conmocionado, se quedaron viendo la puerta por mucho tiempo. Después de unos veinte minutos, tal vez mas otra vez la puerta se abría, Naruto ingresaba, parecía tener algo en la mano.

\- Naruto – Shikamaru hablo

\- En este libro antiguo dice que si mato a mi antecesor en una batalla limpia, puedo reclamar el título de Hokage sin ningún examen – sonrió – prepárese Kakashi sensei, porque Ud. morirá hoy Dattebayo

No supo cómo o en qué momento, estaba quieto pero al instante tenia a Naruto encima, Shikamaru no había podido reaccionar rápido para sujetarlo. Trato de esquivar algunos ataques pero fue difícil, tenía la guardia baja. Cuando el Nara pudo sujetarlo Naruto lo miro, bastaba con que cambie al modo sabio para soltarlo.

\- Déjame Shikamaru, voy a romperla la cara

\- Ya lo hiciste – grito – míralo

Y si tenía la máscara manchada de sangre, tal vez otra vez su labio está roto. Genial, ¿porque siempre su labio? Sabía que defenderse no era una opción, que tenía que aceptar.

\- Déjalo Shikamaru, así tal vez esto se acabe

\- Tus planes suicidas no me ayudan – le respondió el Nara

\- No me importa morir – bajo sus brazos – vamos Naruto hazlo, solo mátame y ya

Vio que el rubio miraba a Shikamaru, después nada. Estaban viéndose, como tratando de entender que le pasaba. Vio que Naruto desistía, que se volvía a sentar. Toco su máscara, estaba empapada.

\- ¿Por qué no lo haces?

\- Porque debe estar sufriendo si desea morir, pero tenga en cuenta que no le comentare nada a Sasuke porque el si no dudara en hacerlo, ni siquiera esperara, solo lo atravesara

\- Lo sé, así que antes que se entere y me mate, conviértete en Hokage

\- ¿Puedo preguntar porque?

\- ¿Me creerías si te dijera que hasta ahora no entiendo como pude?

\- Ya veo

\- No hagas lo mismo, fíjate bien a tu alrededor, atesora lo que tengas, porque de un momento a otro se te va de las manos, te lo encargo Shikamaru

Salió rápido, llegó al baño cercano y se encerró. Apoyo su cabeza contra la pared, ¿hasta cuándo seguiría cargando con esa culpa? ¿Cuándo podría liberase de eso? Suspiro y dio la vuelta, tenía que revisar su labio. Y si estaba partido, otra vez tendría que cosérselo, otra maldita marca más.

\- Sol, como te saco de mi cabeza y de aquí – toco su pecho

* * *

Sol miro su presentación, estaba casi terminada, le faltaban detalles pequeños. Había usado colores, dibujos, cosas que mostraran que materiales necesitaría. Mañana la expondría frente a los consejeros, habían tardado en darle el visto bueno, casi seis meses en poder darle una chance de explicarles. En esos meses había trabajado mucho en la academia, preparando una curricula, para guiarse y ayudar a la maestra.

Con eso podían trabajar en conjunto, los niños se apegaron mucho a ella, ahora cuando ellos llegaban sonreían, corrían a abrazarla. Los padres parecían contentos, por ejemplo el niño de tres años ya estaba reconociendo colores, formas, sus manos estaban trabajando con papel, alistándose para cuando les presente un lápiz, una tijera.

Era emocionante, aunque ganaba poco, no le importaba, estaba haciendo lo que quería, lo que le gustaba. Y todo gracias al Kazekage que la había apoyado en su idea aunque aún faltaba más aprobación. Gaara se había portado diferente esos meses, la invitaba a cenar en ocasiones y muchas de ellas lo había dejado plantado. No por mala, si no que algunos padres solían llegar muy tarde de las misiones y trabajo, no podía dejarlos solos.

La otra maestra tenía niños y no podía quedarse, así que se disculpaba y prometía para otra ocasión. Pero el Kazekage la entendía, no se enfadaba. Al contrario insistía para otra fecha, como ayer, que cenaron juntos. Claro que su hermano mayor estaba presente, la charla fue menos incomoda aunque aún la mirada de Gaara era inquietante. Supo sacar un tema de conversación, pudo escucharlo y opinar, la miraba atento cuando hablaba. Tenía su atención.

Después se quedaron solos, observando el cielo, las estrellas. El empezó a contarle como era Suna, las costumbres, la forma en que se graduaba un ninja. Ella tuvo la confianza de contarle como fue su niñez, como vivió con su madre/abuela, como supero el haber tenido sola a Haki. Se había abierto un poco a él.

Lo que paso fue algo extraño, él le pidió poder tocar su mano, ella se la ofreció de manera inocente. El la toco con delicadeza, como si temiera dañarla, como revisándola. Como experimentando, después el había colocado su palma contra la suya, la mano del Kazekage era más grande, cálida, dedos largos, uñas limpias, suave. ¿Cómo es que era un ninja si no tenía esa dureza en las manos?

Las manos de kakashi y Sasuke solían tener marcas, cayos, cicatrices, pero la de Gaara era impecable, limpia. Se avergonzó, había quitado su mano, porque ella tenía las venas marcadas y cicatrices. El pareció sorprendido y se disculpó. Tuvo que decirle la verdad, que se había sentido avergonzada, por eso había retirado su mano. El como siempre la miro atento, y volvió a tomarla de la mano, a mirarla y puso sus labios sobre ella.

El había besado su mano, se sintió extraña. Algo paso en su estómago, tuvo un calambre en todo el cuerpo. El la miro y dejo su mano, se despidieron y nada más. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Se despabilo porque no podía entretenerse pensando lo que había pasado. Tenía que enfocarse, su presentación seria mañana y de ella dependía que muchos niños tengan la oportunidad de tener una mejor educación.

\- Se ve que te esforzaste – Haki venia secando su cabello corto

\- Si, solo tuve tres días

\- Pero hiciste mucho en tres días – vio todos los dibujos – me sorprendes mamá

\- Me gusta hacerlo

\- Si lo aprueban serás considerada una maestra aquí, ya no un apoyo

\- No lo sé, no importaría seguir siendo un apoyo, solo quiero sentirme útil

\- Algo ha cambiado en ti mamá

\- La gente no cambia Haki, solo mejora o empeora

\- Entonces algo ha mejorado, veo que estás pensando más en otros, que te estas preocupando por esos niños, ya no solo me ves a mi

\- ¿Y te molesta?

\- No, sé que me amas – la abrazo por detrás – de eso estoy infinitamente seguro, pero también quisiera que pienses en ti

\- ¿En mí?

\- Si, que trabajes está bien pero date un tiempo, ve a dar una vuelta, a tomar algo con la otra maestra, no solo seas de la academia aquí y viceversa como cuando vivíamos allá en el barrio. Tenía seis años sé que era difícil dejarme solo pero ahora tengo quince, puedo quedarme en casa un día solo, puedo dormid solo, ve y distráete, no hare estallar la casa

\- Haki

\- Mamá quiero que seas feliz, que no creas que tu felicidad es la mía, yo soy feliz, me enseñaste como serlo con pocas cosas, es hora de que tú seas libre

\- Nunca me sentí oprimida por ti –

\- Lo sé pero quiero que salgas, te arregles, te pongas ropa que muestre la mujer hermosa que eres

\- ¿acaso no me arreglo?

\- Me refiero al maquillaje, aunque no lo necesites, quiero ver que también te amas, mereces eso mamá y mucho mas

\- Si salgo Haki, ayer cene con el Kazekage

\- ¿Estuvo Kankuro ahí?

\- Si

\- Entonces no es una cita, arriésgate y pídele una cita – se sentó en silla frente a ella - ¿Hace cuánto que no le pides una cita a alguien?

\- Hace más de quince años

\- Lo ves, proponle caminar, tomar algo, parece interesado en ti

\- Olvídalo Haki tuve muchos problemas por estar con Kakashi, ya aprendí la lección, no más amoríos con gente importante

\- Solo una cita mamá – el sujeto sus manos – solo será una cita, no tiene por qué ser un amorío

\- Pero

\- Mamá, tienes todo para tener a los hombres de rodillas a ti

\- No quiero eso

\- Lo sé pero quiero verte feliz, junto a alguien, porque cuando me vaya a las practicas, o cuando yo decida viajar como jonin ¿Con quién voy a dejarte? ¿Sola? No podría

\- Es parte de la vida

\- No mamá, me rehusó a dejarte sola, tienes derecho a buscar a un amigo, compañero. Un hijo – dijo el suave- sé que no quieres más hijos pero aun puedes, me gustaría tener un hermano o hermana, alguien que te cuide cuando me vaya porque sabes que cuando sea jonin estaré mas lejos de ti

Y se cubrió el rostro porque empezaba a llorar, sabía que eso pasaría. Que su hijo cuando sea jonin empezaría un viaje solo, una vida de hombre. Sin ella, ya se había planteado la idea pero dolía, y le daba por llorar. Porque no se imaginaba una vida sin él, sabía que pasaría pero era difícil.

\- Ay mamá – él se levantó y la volvió a abrazar – no llores

\- Lo sé – hablo suave – pero es difícil pensar que no estarás conmigo

\- ¿Entiendes porque no te quiero dejar sola?

\- Casándome eso no se solucionará, igual te iras

\- Pero estarás acompañada, tendrás a alguien, no sola

\- Haki

\- Solo piénsalo, aún tenemos tiempo, si pudiera te llevaría conmigo a donde sea pero es peligroso, tu deber como madre terminara dentro de poco, mi deber como hijo empezara

\- Mi deber nunca acabara Haki porque así tengas familia, hijos, yo estaré ahí

\- Lo sé, pero quiero que tengas a alguien más a tu lado, por favor piénsalo al menos

\- Está bien Haki, voy a pensarlo pero no te aseguro nada, ya tuve suficiente con Sasuke y Kakashi. No quiero estar en el medio de la tormenta otra vez

\- Lo se mamá, sé que pasaste malos momentos pero – sonrió – sé que Gaara es diferente, veo que él es más, no sé cómo decirlo, creo que es serio podría decir

\- ¿Y si solo ve a una amiga en mí? No lo que tú crees

\- Por ahí se empieza, sean amigos y después pues, pues no sabemos pero pídele una cita, me enfadare si no lo haces

\- Está bien, está bien – se secó las lágrimas – le pediré una cita

\- Genial

Se quedaron hablando más del tema, muy tarde se fue a dormir. Estaba tan nerviosa que ni cerrar los ojos podía, necesitaba algo. Recordó que tenía un teléfono en su piso, busco el aparato de Orochimaru. Cuando lo encontró, fue rápido a la sala y lo encendió. Después marco el número que le dio el sanin, rezaba porque le responda, a esa hora era difícil pero necesitaba hablar con alguien.

\- ¿Sí? – esa era la voz de Suigetsu

\- Hola, sé que es tarde, ¿podría hablar con Orochimaru?

\- ¿Quién habla?

\- Sol

\- Ah, eres tú, espera

Espero un rato, tal vez diez minutos, eso le saldría caro. Después escucho voces y luego sonidos raros.

\- Hola querida

\- Orochimaru – sonrió – disculpa la hora

\- No te preocupes, dije que para ti todo lo que quieras ¿Qué sucede?

\- Necesitaba hablar con alguien

\- Te escucho

Le conto sobre lo que iba a pasar al día siguiente, también le comento todo lo que Haki le dijo. El escucho atento y le dio sus opiniones, intercambiaron información.

\- Hable con Naruto – el sanin soltó – lo cite aquí y vino, ya sabe de Mitsuki

\- ¿Y qué dijo? – se asustó –

\- Quiere que el viva en la aldea, lo hará pasar como un niño de transferencia, pero depende de Mitsuki, si él decide ir, tengo planeado hacer algo para que se anime a ir, lo dejare decidir

\- Me parece bien, ¿Naruto sabe que Mitsuki tiene mi ADN?

\- Si – tembló – se lo dije todo

\- ¿Y qué dijo? – tenía miedo

\- Que entonces sería un buen niño, no entendía porque no le habías confiado eso, pero te lo disculpaba, así que Mitsuki será un ninja de Konoha, se le creara una ficha de vida, claro sin nombrarte como su madre, solo a mí pero, es clasificado

\- Entiendo, entonces vivirás lejos de el

\- Es lo mejor, aquí no es buen lugar para que se desarrolle, quiero que elija su camino, además aquí me vigilan

\- Lo entiendo, ¿Crees que algún día lo pueda ver?

\- Si, tú lo sabrás reconocer

\- Claro – suspiro - ¿Sabes algo de Sasuke?

\- No, no ha enviado ningún mensaje, solo sé que estaba investigando algo relacionado al ataque que tuvieron

\- Entonces aun no encuentra pistas – vio la hora y se asustó – volveré a llamar otro día, ya casi será mi presentación

\- Duerme un poco, solo deja el mensaje a Suigetsu, te devolveré la llamada

\- Está bien, cuídate mucho Orochimaru, gracias por escucharme

\- Siempre para ti querida, y hazle caso a tu hijo, el Kazekage puede estar muy interesado, no pierdes nada

\- Lo pensare

\- Adiós

Corto y apago el aparato del sanin, lo guardo y vio la hora, eran las cuatro de la mañana, si presentación seria a las ocho. Se recostó y trato de dormir algo, tenía que hacerlo.

Escucho un ruido raro pero no le tomo importancia, siguió durmiendo, sus ojos querían descansar más.

\- Mamá – abrieron su puerta – disculpa si entro pero se hace tarde

\- ¿uhm? – abrió los ojos, miro el reloj y se levantó de un salto – diablos

\- Ya tengo listo el desayuno – Haki sonrió – dormilona

\- Ya voy

Eran pasadas las siete, diablos, se había quedado dormida. Se ducho lo más rápido que pudo, se vistió con lo que encontró primero, una camiseta normal, un pantalón suelto, recogió su cabello, pero decidió trenzarlo abajo, era otro peinado y no le hacía lucir tan mal. Después vio sus ojos, dio un poco de color a sus parpados, después vería sus labios, primero a desayunar.

\- Apresúrate mamá – Haki bebía leche

\- Si – tomo la taza de café y el pan tostado – ya sabes tostar pan

\- No requiere mucha ciencia, Sasuke me enseño

\- Ese mocoso – bebió rápido, comió el pan mirando el reloj – llegare rápido si hago el kamui

\- No te arriesgues, además te puedes despeinar

\- No lo creo, si voy caminando no llegare – termino – me lavare los dientes

\- Claro

Se lavó y busco alguien brillo labial, algo. Encontró uno de color natural, se lo puso y noto el cambio, parecía más despierta. Se colocó algo de colonia y salió, cogió todo, busco sus notas pero no las encontró, no importaba todo estaba en su mente. Seis minutos para las ocho, tenía que usar el Kamui.

\- Lo hare

\- Ten cuidado – Haki le dio un beso y la miro, el tenia clase a las nueve

\- Si

Creo el agujero en la torre del Kazekage, rezaba porque nadie la vea salir de ahí. Cogió todo e ingreso, cuando cayó, tuvo que mantener el equilibrio, porque no podía apoyarse, iba a darse de bruces contra el suelo pero alguien le sujeto. Levanto la mirada y vio al Kazekage, estaba viéndola sorprendido.

\- Hola – dijo asustada – lamento caer así pero se me hacía tarde

\- ¿Estás bien? – el la ayudo a pararse derecha

\- Si – vio a los demás consejeros – buenos días – realizo una reverencia – lo siento, buenos días

\- Tranquila, apenas íbamos a la sala – le estiro la mano – vamos

\- Si – miro la mano y no sabía si tomarla o no – yo puedo sola, gracias

Camino detrás de él, que vergüenza, estaba despeinada, estaba segura. Dejo todo en una silla, se acomodó el cabello y recogió todo, suspiro y lo siguió. Una vez adentro los vio sentarse y verla, acomodo todo para empezar. Se encomendó a Dios y cambio su mirada. Era hora

* * *

Sol era un enigma, su acertijo favorito, más aun cuando ella casi había caído en sus brazos, estaba pensando en ella, justo en ella, imaginando que ella estaba por llegar y de la nada ella caía de un agujero y en sus brazos. Instantáneamente la mirada de ella paso a ser nerviosa, como siempre. Pero ahora que le escuchaba, la veía, era otra. Una mujer diferente la había poseído, estaba segura, confiada en todo lo que decía.

Su mirada ya no era esa tímida, era una llena de seguridad, conocimiento y lo intimidaba, se sentía nervioso, como si ella pudiera dominarlo. Ella paso por su lado y le entrego una carpeta, la vio pero ella lo miro seria, explicando de que trataba, era tan extraña. ¿Dónde estaba esa mujer nerviosa de hace un momento? ¿Dónde estaba ese nerviosismo? Volvió a olerla, una mezcla de limpio y cítrico. No paso por alto que tenía algo en los labios, un brillo que la hacía ver hermosa.

Su cabello estaba de lado trenzado, ya no como antes en un moño alto. Se veía tan vulnerable pero su voz y sus gestos eran de alguien poderoso, de alguien que no podías derrotar. Abrió la carpeta y tenía mucha información, se dio cuenta que ella decía todo de memoria, era como si estuviera leyendo eso.

Mostro imágenes, grandes. ¿Los hizo sola? Sabía que sí, vio que un consejero revisaba la carpeta y asentía, otro hacia lo mismo, él estaba perdido, ¿Dónde estaba? Se había concentrado tanto en ella que no escuchaba nada de lo que decía. Estaba distraído, pero cuando quiso enfocarse sus miradas se cruzaron otra vez, y su yo interno se puso tenso, como si ella estuviera dominándolo. _**"Es una Uchiha que esperabas"**_ – era como escuchar a Shukaku hablarle, el seguía en su yo interno, esa esencia de la bestia le hablo – _**"puede dominarnos, solo con seguir viéndote así"**_

Asintió un poco y bajo la mirada, ahora él se sentía intimidado. Siguió revisando la carpeta y vio varios párrafos que no reconocía, ¿Quién era Sócrates? No recordaba haber escuchado nada de ese hombre. Ella parecía finalizar, se apoyó en la mesa y los vio a todos.

Este educación es la básica, es la base de todo ser humano, favorece al desarrollo integral del niño, con la finalidad de formar seres humanos autónomos, con pensamiento crítico, creativos, independientes, seguros de sí mismos y con habilidades de trabajo en equipo, eso es lo que buscan en un ninja, aquí se empieza, es todo gracias.

La forma en que ella lo dijo fue tan impactante que todos se quedaron viéndola, no sabía que decir, si aplaudir o simplemente firmar la propuesta.

\- Eso fue extraordinario – el consejero hablo – nos acaba de explicar todo el proceso con palabras exactas, no tuvo titubeos o algo parecido, me ha convencido, voy a apoyar su idea – el consejero lo vio – de mi parte no tengo ninguna pregunta o rechazo, la apoyo.

\- Gracias – ella sonrió

\- Tengo una pregunta – otro hablo - ¿Cómo podría convencer a los padres?

\- Ellos podrán ver el avance, no se necesita convencer a un padre con palabras, basta que vea el progreso de su hijo, si el niño quiere quedarse en la academia, pide ir al día siguiente es porque está siendo tratado como debe ser, eso quieren los padres, como madre siempre busque eso en mi hijo

\- Ya veo

Los consejeros se quedaron viéndolo como esperando algo, el detalle es que no sabía que decir. Él estaba de acuerdo desde antes y no sabía que agregar. Reviso la carpeta y busco las palabras exactas.

\- De mi parte este proyecto ya había sido tomado en cuenta, solo esperaba que ustedes la escucharan para ponerlo en práctica, ustedes saben los costos que generarían y como se recuperarían a la larga. Lo dejo a votación suya

\- Bien – otro hablo – voto porque se haga, quien mas

Todos los consejeros levantaron la mano, sonrió y vio que ella sonreía y mordía su labio. La vieron girar y esconder el rostro, se preocupó. Pero ella pareció recuperarse y darles la cara otra vez.

\- Agradezco su tiempo y darme esta oportunidad – se secó las lágrimas – mi sueño desde pequeña siempre fue ser maestra, tuve algunos problemas y deje este oficio pero a pesar de los años que han pasado sé que puedo hacerlo, por eso, agradezco mucho su gentil apoyo – sonrió – es muy importante para mi

\- Sabemos la calidad de enseñanza que tiene, la maestra Yumiya nos ha dado tan buenos comentarios, inclusive ella dijo estar recibiendo apoyo suyo en el aprendizaje, como Ud. Vera señora Uchiha, no tenemos maestros preparados en esa área por esa razón propongo que sea Ud, las que los prepare, podrá ser pesado pero es la mejor opción, se nota que sabe del tema

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, lo propongo ¿Alguna oposición? – todos negaron - Entonces ud. Prepararía a los candidatos que deseen volverse maestros, no tengo la menor duda que hará un excelente trabajo

\- Gracias por sus palabras

\- Su hijo Haki Uchiha, nos ha demostrado que ha tenido una excelente madre, tiene las calificaciones más altas del programa, eso inspira a los padres para dejar a sus hijos en sus manos, tomando de ejemplo al muchacho. ¿Sabe Usted que su hijo podrá recibir invitaciones de diferentes aldeas por su gran desempeño?

\- No señor

\- Eso pasara y se debe a la calidad de madre que ha tenido, sabemos que usted no es casada y que en muchas aldeas como en esta esa situación es algo comprometedora pero, las referencias que nos hizo llegar el sexto Hokage de Konoha son ciertas, ud. Es una persona preparada, así que no tenemos que dudar de su desempeño

No le quitaba la vista de encima, de todas las expresiones. Emoción, tristeza, todo. Ella no dejaba de sorprenderlo, de atraerlo. La reunión acabo, los consejeros parecían felices, complacidos, se despidieron. Se quedó viéndola, ella guardaba todo.

\- La felicito Sol – ella lo miro, el nerviosismo regreso

\- Gracias Kazekage

\- Estamos solos – la miro atento

\- Ah – sonrió tímida – Gracias Gaara

\- Este proyecto empezara, tal vez en un años esté terminado, el arquitecto revisara el academia para ver que podemos reformar

\- Lo sé, lamento que se tenga que hacer eso – señalo una silla - ¿Puedo?

\- Si – la seguía viendo – ponte cómoda

\- Este gran cambio traerá muchos beneficios a la aldea, ustedes pueden tal vez informar que en su aldea se está haciendo eso, entonces por ejemplo Konoha, podría copiar la idea pero ustedes podría pedir algo a cambio de la idea, regalías bueno algo así

\- Te entiendo – cerro la carpeta – tienes razón, sabes – ella lo miro – serias una gran Hokage, podrías ser un gran líder

\- No lo creo – rio – soy muy impulsiva, terca, egoísta – dijo sin miedo – además los consejeros de Konoha morirían primero antes de que yo sea Hokage

\- Creo que están perdiendo un gran potencial

\- Gracias por creer eso, gracias

Se quedaron viendo, ella desvió la mirada y termino recoger todo. Salieron y ella parecía querer decirle algo pero se desanimó. La vi irse corriendo porque tenía a los niños esperando.

Conforme los días pasaban no podía verla, los trabajos para la ampliación de la academia empezarían el siguiente año y tenía que revisar muchas opciones. Los meses pasaron rápido. Sin darse cuenta se cumplía un año desde que ella había llegado a la Arena. Justo es día, en que ella estaba revisando los planos, frente al consejo. Parecía más confiada, más alegre. Ahora ya no veía tanto nerviosismo en su mirada.

El consejo salió y ella giro sonriente, él se sintió algo extraño, como si ahora fuera el, quien no podía verla por mucho tiempo.

\- Es genial ¿no?, en solo seis meses ya se empezó con la remodelación – sonrió –pronto tendremos los salones especiales, no puedo esperar

\- Me alegra que estés complacida, es tu proyecto

\- Nuestro proyecto porque le recuerdo al Kazekage que Ud. implemento alguna ideas más, como las clases gratuitas para los de recursos bajos

\- Sin embargo sigue siendo tu idea

\- Nuestra – ella se acercó – no aceptare todo el crédito, sin su apoyo esto nunca hubiera sido posible

\- Solo destaque tu gran iniciativa

\- Quisiera pedirle algo – ella jalo una silla y se sentó frente a el – algo muy importante

\- Dígame Sol

\- ¿Le gustaría ir a – tomo aire –¿le gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?

La miro sorprendido, ¿Ella le estaba pidiendo dar un paseo? La voz de Kankuro resonó en su cabeza _**"Pídele una cita"**_ ¿Eso era pedir una cita? Ella parecía nerviosa, expectante. ¿Qué debería decirle? ¿Solo si?

\- Claro que si no es posible no importa – se levantó – lo siento, debo retirarme

\- No – le sujeto el brazo – si me gustaría dar un paseo

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si – seguía sujetando su brazo – sería fantástico

\- ¿Qué lugares sugiere el Kazekage? – ella se volvió a sentar

\- Mis jardines, te van a gustar

\- Está bien – le sonrió –entonces ¿Mañana por la tarde?

\- Si, mañana pasare a recogerla a la academia

\- No – sonrió – yo vendré a buscarlo, es el Kazekage, déjeme hacer eso

\- Está bien Sol, la dejare

\- Me tengo que ir – ella giro pero volvió a girar – nos vemos

La vio agacharse y darle un beso en la mejilla, salió corriendo, como escapando. Se quedó estático, helado, ni siquiera pestañaba. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Un beso?

\- Gaara estaba en tu oficina, tengo estas misiones para los aspirantes, pero no si – Kankuro lo vio - ¿Estás ahí?

\- ¿Eh? – giro a verlo – sí, estaba pensando

\- La vi salir corriendo – se sentó el mismo lugar en donde Sol estaba - ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Me pidió dar un paseo

\- ¿una cita?

\- Debe ser eso

\- Es una cita Gaara, ¿ella te lo pidió? Genial ¿Cuándo?

\- Mañana por la tarde

\- ¿Lugar?

\- Le sugerí los jardines

\- Súper – Kankuro parecía más emocionado - ¿Qué más paso? Te veo raro

\- Ella me beso

\- ¿Qué? – él se levanto

\- Aquí – señalo su mejilla – me beso

\- Ah – se sentó – fue un beso en la mejilla, pensé que te había besado en los labios, por eso estas así, es solo un beso en la mejilla

\- Es el primer beso que recibo en la mejilla – toco la zona

\- ¿Y te sienes mal?

\- No – acaricio su mejilla – aun siento su aroma

\- Entonces si te gusta, si no te desagrado, entonces te gusta

\- ¿tú crees?

\- Basta verte la cara para saberlo, mañana bésala

\- Sugieres que le dé un beso parecido

\- Si pero – se acercó un poco – en los labios

\- No puedo hacerlo, ¿si ella se molesta?

\- Te disculpas, pero inténtalo si ella no retrocede entonces es porque también le gustas

\- No hare eso

\- Está bien, solo sugerí

Kakuro se levantó y lo siguió, jamás haría eso, besarla sin avisarle. No podría, no debía. ¿O sí? Llego a su oficina y suspiro, sentía algo extraño en su cuerpo, algo que le hacia sonreír pero no sabía que, era mejor descubrirlo, tal vez si haga lo que Kankuro le dijo.


	4. Capitulo 3

**3: Sus labios**

Sol miraba su espejo por quinta vez, no la convencía llevar el cabello así, la media cola le hacía ver extraña. Además son ondas tendían a esponjarse. Se puso una crema apenas adquirida que le ayudaría con eso, tenía que cortarse el cabello, pero no tenía tiempo.

Miro el poco maquillaje que tenía, las sombras de color crema, dorado, brillo, café. Nada extravagante, nada loco. Miro su atuendo y creyó que podría combinar colores. La camiseta sin mangas que usaba era algo ajustada, no tanto. Sus malditos pechos resaltaban y no le estaba gustando. Se puso de perfil y se notaban mucho, tal vez el sujetador los elevaba demasiado. Opto por sacárselo, había una pequeña diferencia pero ahora sus pezones se marcarían y eso sería vulgar.

Se lo volvió a poner, dejaría que resalten, después su vientre, se notaba un poco. No era plana, odiaba eso. Tal vez si usaba un suéter podría esconderlo pero era verano, hacía calor. Decidió dejarlo así, el escote era pequeño, no se notaba nada, ni al agacharse. Decidió ponerse algo suave en los parpados, un color delicado en sus labios, algo que llame la atención. Se miró otra vez si decidió ir, faltaba poco y no quería llegar tarde. Se colocó un morral pequeño, ahí llevaría lo necesario, se volvió a mirar al espejo, estaba muy sencilla pero solo era una caminata.

\- ¿A dónde vas tan bien arreglada? – Haki estaba comiendo un dulce

\- ¿Bien arreglada?

\- No es costumbre que te dejes el cabello suelto, que uses algo ajustado, maquillaje

\- ¿Es tan evidente? – se volvió a mirar

\- En algo – se acercó – ese color de labial te queda bien

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, aunque porque no lo pones más, parece que hubieras comido chocolate

\- Es ese color

\- Ya veo – el reviso el labio – déjame ponértelo

\- No déjalo así, que vergüenza

\- Hay mamá ¿Saldrás con los maestros?

\- No – escondió su mirada

\- ¿Con quién entonces?

\- Sola

\- Sol – su hijo parecía molesto –

\- Soy tu madre, y bueno , recuerdas que me dijiste que le pida una cita al Kazekage

\- ¿Se la pediste?

\- Si, iremos a dar un paseo

\- Genial – la miro – pero entonces cámbiate, debe ser algo más elegante – abrió su closet – una blusa más reveladora

\- ¿Estás loco? – cerro – quieres que piense que lo estoy seduciendo

\- Pero mamá

\- Haki, así me siento cómoda aunque me gustaría usar otra camiseta

\- Mamá es enserio, ¿Una camiseta para una cita?

\- Una más suelta

\- Ve así – la saco de su habitación – estas bien, no se te ocurra volver tan rápido, pero que no sea en la madrugada

\- Haki solo es un paseo

\- Se tu misma y – el sonrió – dale mucho amor

\- Haki – le grito

\- Es broma – abrió la puerta – no te eches para atrás

Sol miro el reloj, ya era tarde, le dijo que a las cuatro estaría ahí y ya eran las cuatro. Se tardaría en llegar diez minutos, no le quedaba tan cerca la torre. Bajo las escaleras rápido, miro a todos lados, ¿sería bueno hacer el Kamui? Decidió que sí, se escondió en un callejón y lo hizo, al caer al menos lo hizo de pie. Se sacudió y al darse cuenta donde estaba quiso desaparecer, estaba en medio de la oficina de Gaara, él estaba con unos ninjas.

\- Ups – dijo – no se preocupen, me equivoque de lugar, lo siento

Estaba por salir pero el, la llamo, giro y vio que los demás ninjas se iban. Uno le guiño el ojo y salió, ¿Qué había sido eso?

\- Hola Sol – se levantó – veo que ya era la hora

\- En verdad lo siento Kazekage, use el kamui para no llegar tarde y bueno, soy una torpe

\- No te preocupes, yo estaba usando ese tiempo, no sabía cómo hacer que ellos se vayan, te debo un agradecimiento

\- No, como cree – lo vio - ¿Esta listo para la caminata? O si desea lo podemos postergar

\- No – vio que retiraba la túnica blanca – vamos

Le extendió la mano y la miro, ¿Tenía que aceptarla? El pareció ofenderse y retiro la mano, rápido reacciono y se la tomo. El miro y después a ella, ¿acaso había hecho mal? El sonrió un poco y camino, se dejó llevar, pasaban varias puertas, hasta que llegaron a un salón que más parecía una sala.

\- Esta es mi casa – el señalo

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – soltó la mano – pensé que iríamos a los jardines

\- Te la quería mostrar

\- Ah disculpa

\- Sígueme

Él le mostro la cocina, el comedor, las escaleras, bajaron y el señalo una puerta, era la habitación de Temari, estaba sellada. Después entro a un pasadizo, otra puerta estaba cerrada, era la habitación de Kankuro. Siguió caminando, dieron la vuelta y otra puerta se mostró.

\- Es mi habitación – el busco la llave - ¿Deseas verla?

\- ¿Qué? No – retrocedió un poco – no es correcto

\- Hay una entrada secreta al jardín desde ahí – el parecía tranquilo

\- Pero no debería entrar, no quiero que tengas problemas

\- ¿Qué tipo de problemas?

\- Si me ven entrando pueden pensar que, que

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que quiero seducirte

\- ¿Seducirme?

\- Es que, no sé cómo explicarte

\- No hay nadie en la casa, vamos – abrió la puerta

\- Está bien

Ingreso temerosa, no quería que nadie la vea, sería lo peor. Se quedó sorprendía al ver esa habitación, era grande, tenía un mueble pequeño, tal vez para recibir invitados, varias puertas alrededor pero ¿Dónde estaba su cama?

\- Esa puerta da a mi cama – señalo – está separada

\- Ya veo – suspiro en alivio

\- Ven

Lo siguió y vio una mini biblioteca, una mesa pequeña y después una puerta secreta, el hizo algo y se abrió, el olor que entro era maravilloso. Se agacho un poco y logro pasar. Se quedó idiota, las flores que había eran de colores hermosos, el cerro y camino. Ella estaba viendo, sonriendo.

\- Que belleza –

\- La otra entrada es esa – señalo otra puerta – solo tienen acceso los miembros de la familia directa del Kazekage, nadie mas

\- Ya veo – quiso tocar ese lirio - ¿Puedo?

\- Si – el camino hasta una banca

Toco el lirio y este desprendió un olor agradable, el sonido de algunas aves daba paz, seria genial en la noche. Miro a Gaara él estaba atento viéndola.

\- ¿Solo tú vienes o los demás entran también?

\- Ellos no suelen ingresar, es difícil, como yo las cuido, solo yo paso tiempo aquí

\- Ya veo, es su lugar especial

\- Cuando Temari vivía aquí, ella solía venir a relajarse pero desde que se fue solo Yo vengo, Kankuro es alérgico a algunas, no entra

\- Qué pena, es hermoso, en la noche debe ser mejor

\- Si – él se recostó en la banca – en la noche algunas luciérnagas suelen venir

\- ¿Luciérnagas? Ellas suelen vivir en lugares húmedos

\- Es raro verlas pero cada cierto tiempo vienen, les digo las extranjeras

\- Ya veo – rio al recordar que Sauske le decía así - ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

\- Si – él se puso derecho

\- Bien – se sentó y miro el cielo, el noche debería ser un espectáculo – cuéntame de tu niñez, ¿es cierto lo que vi aquella vez?

\- Si – él se concentró – como jinchuriki nada fue fácil, en esa etapa creía que si mantenía alejada a la gente más seguro estaría, cargar con ese demonio era – el parecía perdido en el pasado – agobiante

\- Naruto me platico sobre eso, de la bestia que tenías dentro, ¿Shukaku?

\- Si

\- Naruto me dijo que así como el sufrió cada uno de ellos lo hizo, las personas solían alejarse

\- Es cierto, solo él podría entender lo que paso

\- ¿Asesinaste?

\- Si – la vio serio – mate a personas que quisieron herirme, mataba porque creía que eso me liberaba pero estaba equivocado, solo fue hasta que Naruto me vio que pude darme cuenta que estaba solo, que necesitaba a alguien

\- No puedo imaginar el dolor, la tristeza que sentiste, lo que vi aquella vez era un niño, solo, llorando. Lamento si revivo eso

\- Es parte de mi pasado, algo que no puedo encubrir

Vio un aire triste, como si a él le pesara recordar. El tema que escogió no era el mejor pero quería saberlo, quería saber cómo es que paso eso, cuál era la carga de ser un Jinchuriki. Tal vez si hacia lo que Sasuke hizo podría ver, pero no estaba segura si funcionaria.

\- ¿Me dejarías revisar tu mente?

\- ¿Revisarla?

\- La verdad es que quiero saber, como pasó eso, pero siento que contándome no lograre captarlo, por eso ¿Podría usar mi sharingan y ver?

\- ¿Y si no te gusta lo que ves?

\- Lo que vi aquella vez me dejo consternada, quiero saber

\- Está bien – él se sentó derecho viéndola – promete que no saldrá huyendo, veas lo que veas

\- Lo prometo, también prométeme que avisaras si te duele

\- Si

Se acercó, tenía que estar muy cerca. Recordó que Sasuke había pegado su frente a la suya, y su sharingan se había activado. Si no funcionaba entonces no trataría más.

\- Voy a tocarte

\- Está bien

Le sujeto el rostro, se acercó, temerosa. Él estaba tranquilo, entonces lo hizo, pego su frente a la suya, sus narices estaban tocándose, el pareció saltar por la cercanía.

\- Vas a verme directo a los ojos – hablo suave

\- Si – escucho y sintió su aliento

Entonces activo su sharingan y deseo ver su mente, la miro y sintió algo. Entonces todo se nublo, poco a poco se despejaba, escucho un llanto, miro a todos lados, estaba sola. Vio al mismo niño de aquella vez, estaba llorando. Camino acercándose pero escucho gritos, muchas personas aparecieron y empezaron a decir cosas, "Es peligroso" "aléjense"

Se sintió abrumada por el ruido de esos gritos, se cubrió los oídos, era demasiado.

Vio que ese niño ahora estaba más grande, que sonreía al hacerle daño a la gente, vio cuando un hombre era asesinado, grito porque escucho huesos crujir, ¿Qué era eso? Entonces una imagen apareció, una bestia.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – la bestia hablo

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Sabes quién soy – la bestia la olio - ¿Por qué entraste?

\- Quería saber

\- Al ser Uchiha puedes hablar con nosotros

\- ¿aun estas en él?

\- No del todo – la bestia se alejó – nuestra conexión será eterna, así este dentro o no de el

\- Entonces es como si él fuera parte tuya

\- Su padre me encerró cuando él estaba en vientre de su madre, nací con él, moriré con el

\- Ya veo

\- El dolor – escuchó gritos – la soledad – sintió frio – todo eso está dentro de su corazón ¿puedes sentirlo?

\- Si – se abrazó – es abrumador

\- Eso, él lo carga, eso es lo que escucha cada vez que cierra los ojos y duerme

Muchos gritos, lamentos, llanto, todo eso se escuchó. Sintió miedo, frio, soledad. ¿Cómo podía el soportarlo? ¿Cómo podía manejarlo?

\- Debes salir – la bestia fue desintegrándose – Sol, eres valiente, no retrocediste al verme

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Debes salir o lo mataras

Todo se volvió oscuro y cerró sus ojos, tenía que salir. Entonces otra vez sintió un viento, sabía que había terminado. Porque el aroma de las flores estaba en el ambiente, no abrió sus ojos, sentía lagrimas caer en sus mejillas. Los abrió lento, se topó con los ojos verdes de Gaara, él estaba viéndola, agitado. Sus frentes aún seguían juntas, seguía sujetando su rostro.

\- Hablaste con el – sintió su aliento – pudiste conectar con el

\- Lo siento – soltó su rostro –

\- No – ahora Gaara sujeto el suyo – lamento lo que viste

\- Fui la quería verlo – alejo un poco su rostro

\- ¿Te asusto?

\- No – lo vio – me… lleno de tristeza

\- Ya veo – sintió que el acariciaba su mejilla – lloraste

\- Lo siento – trato de alejarse pero él se lo impidió

El volvió a acercar su frente a la suya y sus ojos se encontraron, entonces no supo que pasaba. Estaba como hipnotizada, esos ojos verdes estaban atentos a los suyos. El movió un poco su rostro y sintió que poso sus labios sobre los suyos. Fue solo eso, choque de labios, sintió algo en su estómago.

Sorpresa, emoción, miedo, deseos de gritar. Él tenía los ojos abiertos, sorprendido. Sintió cuando se alejó, no mucho. Entonces en un impulso, se acercó y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Gaara, el pareció saltar pero no se movió. Cerró sus ojos y se alejó para volver a ponerlos otra vez en los labios masculinos.

Entonces supo que él no sabía, esperaba que no huya después de lo que haría. Se volvió a alejar un milímetro, pero la atrajo, volvió a pegar sus labios pero esta vez, el los abrió un poco. Estos chocaron y se pegaron, ella movió los suyos y el imito el acto.

Entonces ella lo beso, no de forma pasional, no desesperada. El beso fue inocente pero cargado de emoción, el pareció entender y le correspondió, fue solo eso, ella se alejó y él se lo permitió. Se miraron, el toco sus propios labios como incrédulo de lo que había pasado.

\- Nunca me habían besado – el confeso – es la primera vez que alguien pone sus labios sobre los míos, aunque yo fui el que hizo eso primero

\- Lo siento – se asustó – no sabía que era tu primer beso, tal vez estabas reservándolo para alguien mas

\- No – seguía tocando sus labios – nunca pensé en eso

\- ¿Qué te pareció?

\- No lo sé – dejo de tocar sus labios – sentí muchas cosas, en mi estómago, en mis manos

Se sentía una depravada, él era alguien tan virginal y ella como una abusiva. Que genial, ahora estaba decepcionada de sí misma, como si ese no hubiera sido el plan.

\- ¿Nunca has tenido novia? – que pregunta más estúpida, pensó

\- No – la miro – estuve comprometido por unos días, pero ella amaba a otro hombre

\- ¿En serio?

\- Los consejeros querían que me case, tener hijos para que la línea de sangre no se pierda, me comprometieron con esa dama, pero no se dio. Temari ya es madre y si no tenemos a un heredero Shikadai puede reclamar el título de Kazekage como línea sucesora

\- E imagino que Suna no quiero que Konoha este sobre ellos

\- Imaginas bien

\- ¿Pero porque tú? ¿Por qué no Kankuro?

\- Él ha expresado su desanimo a ser padre, no pueden obligarlo

\- ¿Y a ti si?

\- Soy el Kazekage, la responsabilidad recae sobre mi

\- Debe ser un gran peso

\- Un poco, pero tengo que cumplir

\- Ya veo

Entonces el que ella imagino una relación con él era imposible, jamás dejarían que ella este con él. Era de konoha, de un clan casi odiado, temido. Era una tontería.

\- ¿Puedo besarte? – el la miro serio, muy serio

\- Bueno – prefería que ya no – es que no es solo así, debe haber otra cosa que

\- ¿Otra cosa?

\- Me refiero a sentimientos, no solo es besar a alguien

\- ¿Atracción?

\- Si

\- Tú me atraes

Y lo dijo tan seriamente que no supo si estaba soñando o estaba despierta, le recordó tanto a Sasuke. Esa forma de decir algo como eso tan normal, sin nervios, sin titubeos.

\- Pero los amigos no se besan – se le ocurrió

\- Ah lo siento – el dejo de verla – quería saber el sabor de tus labios

\- ¿Sabor?

\- Era algo que me desconcertaba

\- Saben cómo cualquier otro

\- Ya veo

El parecía decepcionado, como si ella lo hubiera estropeado todo. Miro a su alrededor, tenía que decir algo, no quería quedar mal.

\- Lamento mucho el haberte besado, tienes razón los amigos no se besan – él se levantó – déjame acompañarte a tu casa

\- ¿Eh? – la estaba echando – podemos ir a…

\- No – la miro – disculpa pero necesito pensar

\- Claro

Y sintió el baldazo de agua fría, lo había estropeado. Dejo que guie pero por la otra puerta, salieron directo a una calle, caminaron en silencio. Tenía que decirle algo, parecía molesto, triste.

\- Gaara – él se detuvo - ¿Tienes hambre?

\- No – siguió caminando

\- Ya veo, pensaba tal vez prepararte algo

\- ¿Prepararme? – se detuvo otra vez

\- Si, en tu cocina si me lo permites, algo sencillo, claro que si están muy molesto yo

\- No estoy molesto – le respondió casi gritando

Retrocedió un poco al escucharlo, el pareció darse cuenta y miro a un lado. Si estaba molesto, era mejor irse. El seguía sin decir nada, mirando a otro lado.

\- Lamento haberte molestado, me voy

\- Te llevare

\- No – retrocedió – iré sola

\- Sol

\- Permiso Kazekage

No le dejo terminar, giro y camino rápido. Escucho un "Sol" pero siguió caminando, todo había salido mal. ¿Y gracias a que? Suspiro y bajo la velocidad, lo había estropeado, ¿ahora como lo vería? Suspiro y decidió ir por algo dulce. Haki le advirtió que no regrese temprano.

* * *

Gaara seguía de pie mirando el sendero vacío, ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Porque le había gritado a Sol? ¿Por qué no se dejó besar? ¿Qué le pasaba? Ni siquiera la detuvo, estaba tan avergonzado, tan asustado. Ella tenía razón, los amigos no se besan. No era correcto, no era lo normal.

Ya bastante atrevido había sido al poner sus labios contra los de ella, y después para gritarle. La había asustado, había echado todo a perder. Volvió a ingresar a su jardín, vio todo. El aroma de ella seguía ahí, se sentó otra vez y vio el cielo. Aun no salían las estrellas, le hubiera gustado verlas con ella.

Pensar en eso solo lo hacía ponerse más iracundo, necesitaba deshacerse de esa ira, se levantó y llego a su habitación. Miro todo, tal vez necesite entrenamiento, había dejado de lado un poco eso.

Se cambió a algo más cómodo, fue a su arena privada y empezó a entrenar, quería tirar eso. Lucho por mucho tiempo consigo mismo, en ese yo que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Estaba sudando, agitado, mirando el suelo. Aún seguía molesto, aun sentía que no debió haberlo hecho, que no podría verla otra vez a los ojos.

\- ¿No tenías una cita hoy? – giro a ver su hermano

\- Ya acabo

\- Llevas aquí más de dos horas, ¿Cuánto duro tú cita diez minutos?

\- Algo mas

\- ¿Qué sucedió hermano? ¿te planto otra vez?

\- Lo estropee todo – ordeno a su arena regresar

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – el mayor se acerco

\- La bese y

\- ¿la besaste?

\- Si, bueno, no sé cómo explicarlo – seguía agitado

\- ¿te golpeo?

\- No solo me dijo que los amigos no se besan cuando le pedí besarla otra vez

\- Aush eso debe doler, te puso en la zona del amigo así de fácil y rápido

\- No me lo recuerdes, su expresión, me dijo todo, no es recíproco la atracción

\- Espera – lo sujeto – una cosa es que no haya querido besarte pero otra la atracción, tal vez necesito tiempo, fue sorpresivo además recuerda lo que le paso, después de eso nadie querría confiar en alguien

\- No soy el Hokage

\- Eso lo sé pero ella, debe tener miedo, cualquier lo tendría después de eso, entiéndela

\- Trato de hacerlo pero por alguna extraña razón estoy molesto, le grite

\- Eso es otra cosa

\- Se ofreció a prepararme algo, como disculpándose y solo logro enfadarme mas

\- ¿y por eso le gritaste?

\- Sí, no me di cuenta hasta que salto del susto

\- Gaara

\- Lo sé – el mal humor estaba regresando – lo estropee

\- Puede haber una solución

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Déjame guiarte, pero primero, una ducha

\- Claro

No le fascinaba la idea de Kankuro, eso de ir a su casa de improviso no era lo normal. Además sentía que era un intruso, pero ya estaban en la puerta. Estaba levantando la mano lento pero Kankuro pareció apresurarse y toco, miro de reojo como el mayor sonreía, la puerta se abrió mostrando a un Haki sorprendido.

\- Kazekage – miro a todo lados – joven Kankuro

\- Hola – el mayor hablo – disculpa que vengamos así pero buscamos a tu madre

\- ¿No me digan que nunca fue a la cita?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Entonces ella puede estar en...

\- Si fue – por fin pudo hablar – pero paso algo, he venido a hablar con ella

\- No esta – Haki salió – pensé que estaba con Ud.

Vio como el joven activaba su sharingan, como buscándola. Empezó a preocuparse, ¿Dónde estaba? Ella se había despedido hace más de dos horas, no podía ser que siga caminando.

\- Esta cerca – Haki salto de la baranda – la traeré, pasen siéntanse cómodos

Grito el joven al irse, se miraron y decidieron pasar, se retiró las sandalias y vio todo. Era la primera vez que veía ese piso, estaba ordenado, limpio. Vio algunas fotos en la mesa pequeña, aparecía Naruto, Haki y ella, los tres sonrientes, después otra con otros niños, también vio una foto en donde Sasuke Uchiha aparecía, mirando a Sol que sonreía mirando a Haki.

Era extraño, se quedó viendo esa imagen, fue la que más le llamo la atención. Toco esa foto y no supo porque algo en él se estremeció, como si ver es foto le molestara.

\- Con el Uchiha, es el líder de su clan después de todo

\- Si – levanto la foto – es su líder

Por una extraña razón no podía dejar de ver la foto, empezaba a ver cosas raras, como si la manos de ellos estuviera junta, como si estuvieran rozándose, ¿Era imaginación suya? Miro bien y si noto que la mano de Sasuke estaba rozando la de ella, como sujetándola.

Ella aprecia no notarlo, ¿O sí? Después la sonrisa de Sol era pacifica, cálida. La mirada de Sasuke era profunda, como estudiándola.

\- ¿Qué sucede con la foto?

\- Nada – la dejo – nada

\- Están tocándose las manos, ya veo

\- Ah – camino al mueble y se sentó, estaba enfadándose otra vez – creo que es mejor irnos

\- Ya estamos aquí Gaara – su hermano se sentó frente a el – querías disculparte

\- Si pero – miro todo – mejor será en otra ocasión

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Siento que no debo estar aquí

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por qué….

El teléfono sonó, miraron el aparato. Dejaron que sonara y después volvió a sonar, Kankuro se estaba levantando pero él fue más rápido, levanto la bocina y escucho.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces que no respondes extranjera? – esa voz, la conocía – estoy en una aldea sin señal, me llego el mensaje de que te quedarías en Suna por cuatro años ¿Es enserio? ¿A quién demonios le pediste permiso? No me lo digas, ¿A Kakashi? ¿A Naruto? Porque a mí, líder de tu clan no lo hiciste, así que dame una buena razón para no ir y traerte de los cabellos a Konoha, maldita extranjera

Se quedó escuchando todo, ¿Era Sasuke? Era el, porque dijo Líder de tu clan, además ¿Por qué la trataba así?

\- ¿No vas a hablar? No me hagas esto Sol, puedo aparecerme en Suna y hacer un alboroto si no respondes, ¿O es que el Kazekage te trata muy bien que ya decidiste olvidarme?

¿Qué? Se preguntó, escuchó silencio, sería mejor cortar o seguir escuchando.

\- ¿Haki? – Sasuke pregunto - ¿Eres tú?

\- Sol no está – decidió hablar – le hare llegar tu mensaje

\- ¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Qué haces en el piso de Sol?

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Sasuke Uchiha y ¿Tu?

\- Gaara

\- Ah – escucho una maldición - ¿Qué hace el Kazekage en el piso de Sol?

\- ¿Por qué llamas a decirle eso?

\- Hice una pregunta

\- También yo

\- Por favor Kazekage dígale que llamo el líder de su clan

No pudo responder, la comunicación se cortó y deposito el teléfono tan fuerte que la mesa se terminó rompiendo. Reaccionó cuando vio la madera partida y suspiro ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

\- Gaara, contrólate ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Vámonos

\- Pero

\- Vámonos – dijo tan serio que vio cómo su hermano retrocedía

Eso estaba mal, el ya no era así. Camino hasta la puerta y se agacho a recoger sus sandalias, estaba poniéndoselas cuando abrieron la puerta y ella entro rápido, Haki estaba detrás suyo

\- Gaara – se miraron –perdón Kazekage

\- Ah – termino de ponerse sus sandalias – nos vemos

\- ¿Eh?

Estaba por salir pero ella lo sujeto, giro a verlo y noto preocupación. Instantáneamente su corazón latió rápido, su piel se erizo y sintió deseos de quedarse. ¿Qué le pasaba? No lo entendía.

\- ¿Sucedió algo? – ella se acerco

\- No – trato de retroceder – solo que, quería… yo

\- Mamá – Haki los hizo girar – vino a buscarte ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Nada – ella sonrió – solo que hubo un mal entendido ¿No?- giro a verlo

\- Si – disimulo – hubo un mal entendido, por eso vine a disculparme

\- Ya veo – ella le sonrió – no tenía por qué venir, pero ya que está aquí, quédese, le preparare algo delicioso

No pudo replicar, ella lo jalo como si nada. A penas pudo retirarse la sandalia que se había puesto, ingresaron y vieron a Kankuro tratando de arreglar la mesa.

\- Lo siento, se rompió – kankuro se culpó – trate de llamar a la torre pero creo que me sobrepase en fuerza

\- No es nada – ella lo soltó y se acercó – solo necesita pegarse

\- Me ocupare de eso lo prometo

\- No se preocupe

\- Pero – intento hablar pero Kankuro lo miro

\- Nos ocuparemos – sonrió - ¿Ibas a preparar algo?

\- Si – corrió a la cocina

No sabía por qué su hermano decidía callar lo sucedido, él tenía que decirle que Sauske había llamando. No podía ocultarle eso, además él era líder de su clan, debía decirle.

\- ¿Por qué rompiste la mesa? – le pregunto suave

\- No lo se

\- ¿Quién llamo?

\- Sasuke Uchiha, dijo muchas cosas, insultos y

\- Ya veo, entonces estabas celoso

\- ¿Qué? – giro consternado – no es cierto

\- Rompiste la mesa porque estabas celoso, no hay otra explicación

\- No es verdad, solo me sobrepase

\- Lo que digas, en fin ¿Le dirás que el llamo?

\- Si

\- ¿Seguro? Dices que fueron insultos, ¿repetirás eso?

\- No

\- Entonces no le digas, ya volverá a llamar

\- Pero le dirá que yo respondí

\- No lo creo – lo miro – lo dudo ¿Te dijo algo?

\- Qué diablos hacia aquí

\- Uhm, te ataco, que agresivo

\- Bueno, te hare caso no le diré

\- Me parece bien, ahora discúlpate como debe ser, estaré con Haki

Kankuro se acercó al joven y le pidió que le muestre su habitación, escucho como platicaban y camino a la cocina. Llego y la vio, estaba con unos tomates en la mano, lavándolos. Estaba tan concentrada que no quiso distraerla, se dedicó a verla un momento, a disfrutar esa seriedad ocasional de sus ojos marrones.

Ella pareció notarlo y giro a verlo, le sonrió. Su sonrisa era tranquila, como invitándolo a hablar, a que tenga confianza, decidió dio unos pasos y estuvo algo cerca de ella.

\- Sé que debo pedirle disculpas por levantar mi voz, no merecía que haga eso

-. Olvidémoslo ¿Si? Ha sido un largo día y además, sé que fue mi culpa

\- ¿Por qué cree eso?

\- Porque yo di libertad que pasara

\- ¿El beso?

\- Si, si hubiera sido más recatada, ahora estaríamos viendo las estrellas desde tu jardín

\- No es su culpa, tampoco creo que haya sido atrevida, el que inicio todo fui yo

\- Sin embargo…

\- Por favor acepte mis disculpas

\- Está bien Kazekage – vio que ella chistaba y casi se burlaba del título – como Ud. Diga

\- No fue una orden Sol

\- Lo sé, solo bromeo

\- Entiendo

Ella volvió a lo suyo, la vio moverse con soltura, sin miedo a equivocarse, como si su presencia no la intimidara. Se acercó a la olla, la olio y casi saboreo la comida, olía muy bien. Ella lo empujo un poco, la vio poner los tomates y mover, ella le ofreció el cucharon. Dudoso lo acepto y empezó a moverla la mezcla. No es que nunca haya preparado nada, pero lo que una vez hizo en su cocina no calificaba como alimento comestible, esto era nuevo, temía estropearlo.

\- Suave – ella puso su mano sobre la suya, le indico la forma – así no saldrá de la olla

Fue muy extraño, su piel se erizo, ese pequeño contacto lo estremeció, era un sentimiento nuevo, algo que no había sentido en el beso, como si su cuerpo se estremeciera, como si una lucha se aproximara, como si ella pudiera dominarlo. Olfateo su aroma, cítricos y dulce. _**"Que extraño"**_ escucho en su mente, se apegó un poco, fue muy precavido en que ella no lo note, desde su altura que no era mucha, pudo ver su escote, sus seños estaban aprisionados, escondidos pero podía verlos, su estómago se sintió atacado, como si lo hubieran golpeado, estaba seguro que temblaría.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – ella lo trajo a la realidad – estas temblando

\- Es que – no sabía que decir – temo estropearlo – miro la olla

\- Tranquilo – la pudo distraer – está bien como lo llevas

Entonces ella se pegó más, sus rostros estaban cerca, muy cerca. Volvió a mirarla, a tener su piel tan cerca de sus labios, recordó estos, suaves, extraños. Pero el sabor no podía, porque no sabía besar y no supo cómo saborearlos.

\- ¿En verdad tus labios saben cómo cualquier otro? – ella lo miro y sonrió

\- Sí, no soy una experta pero sé que tienen el mismo sabor a cualquier otro – ella saco su lengua y probo sus propios labios – sí, saben normal

\- Claro – sintió calentura en sus mejillas – siento haberlo preguntado

\- Puedes confirmarlo

\- ¿Cómo? – la volvió a ver rápido

\- El kazekage sabe como

Ella le sonrió y siguió viéndolo, ¿Era una invitación? ¿Acaso ella estaba dándole permiso? Giro a ver a la puerta, nadie estaba cerca, se agacho un poco y temió hacerlo. Pero al no sentir rechazo prosiguió, se acercaba lento, temeroso, cuando ya estaba sobre ella, choco sus labios, así no podría saber. Abrió su boca, saco su lengua y la paso por esos labios, ella dio un saltito, era mentira, sus labios sabían a algo dulce, algo que estaba seguro que había probado, lo hizo otra vez, ese sabor era embriagante, era un dulce extraño, como a menta, quiso hacerlo otra vez pero ella le sujeto la nuca y le dio un beso extraño.

Sintió sus labios siento succionados por ella, soltó el cucharon y se dejó llevar, ¿Eso era un beso? _**"Es un beso idiota"**_ volvió a escuchar, trato de memorizar e imitar ese movimiento. Cuando lo logro, todo en su cuerpo se estremeció, se paralizo, exploto, fueron fracciones de segundos en que pudo sentir lo mejor, como si volara, como si nada malo hubiera pasado.

Cuando se separaron pudo respirar, estaba agitado, ella parecía igual. Se miraron y el silencio los acompaño. Ella regreso a mover la olla, no sabía que decir, solo algo se le ocurrió.

\- Mentiste – ella giro a verlo – saben a menta

\- Ya veo – ella rio – es que comí helado de menta, lo siento

\- No se disculpe, ahora me gustara ese sabor

Ella lo miro, le sonrió y siguió en lo suyo. Era extraño, era casi familiar. Ella moviendo la olla, el apoyado en la encimera de la cocina, mirándola, atento. Habían compartido un beso, algo íntimo, aun sentía su corazón agitado, su cuerpo muy despierto, tan despierto que sentía vergüenza, porque sus hormonas estaban actuando, él sabía todo sobre eso, lo había estudiado pero el conocimiento técnico y el empírico eran diferentes, en el campo estaba perdido en esa área. Sentía presión en sus pantalones y sabía por qué, pero era tan difícil entenderlo y lidiar con eso, agradecía que su saco sea largo, que lo cubra porque sería demasiado vergonzoso que ella se dé cuenta, de esa erección.


	5. Capitulo 4

**4: Dos años**

Sol miraba el cielo, las estrellas estaban casi cubiertas, el invierno era así, las cubría encaprichándose con ella. Suspiro, se abrigo con la manta que tenía puesta, cerró la ventana y decidió meterte a la cama, era demasiado tarde y tenía clases mañana.

Estaba sola, ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, la pasantía de Haki lo alejaba, ahora él estaba en Kumo otra vez, practicando, volviéndose un ninja. Su hijo se había ido hace una semana y no volvería hasta que pase otra. Se sentía sola, triste y casi abandonada. Pero tenía que resistir, como madre tenía que entender el camino que había elegido su hijo, ese camino lleno de peligro, esa senda en donde seria odiado, porque ya lo era. Al ser Uchiha muchos de sus compañeros intentaban molestarlo, ella lo sabía.

Pero no podía decirle que ella se encargaría, porque él tenía que aprender a defenderse, además seria vergonzoso, el teniendo ya casi dieciséis, no podía escudarse en ella. Pero ganas no le faltaban, de ir a la academia y ponerlos en su lugar, pero no debía, no era su lucha.

Era su segundo año en Suna, estaba bien, todo iba bien por decirlo así, su idea estaba empezando a dar frutos, ahora tenía más niños, poco a poco los padres le iban dando su voto de confianza. La ampliación seguía, tomaría un tiempo y no podía molestarse, tenía el apoyo del Kazekage.

Sonrió al pensar en él, desde esa vez que lo beso había pasado un tiempo, seguían viéndose a cenar, almorzar, platicando, pero otro beso ya no se dio. El parecía evadirla por momentos y eso empezó a gustarle y molestarle, porque verlo nervioso era adorable, mientras más cerca estaba de él, Gaara se alejaba, como si le tuviera miedo. Era una situación divertida, el poniéndose rojo, nervioso y ella como una acosadora.

\- Gaara – suspiro recostándose en la cama

Algo estaba sucediéndole con él, algo que no esperaba volver a sentir, porque al principio dudo un poco, pero ahora estaba casi segura. Su corazón latía mas rápido cuando lo tenía al frente, le sonría y hasta quería verlo seguido. Eso estaba mal, porque se había prometido no caer otra vez, enfocarse en su hijo pero ahí estaba, suspirando por alguien que no sabía si era de su agrado o no. Porque él pudo haberle pedido un beso pero nada más, le ofreció su amistad y nada más.

Lo que más le gustaba era esa inocencia, esa mirada profunda, esos ojos verdes inquietantes, pero sobre todo, esa forma de tratarla. Él era atento, dulce, delicado. Muy diferente a Sasuke, tan distinto a Kakashi. Gaara era suave, halagador, simpático, extraño, delicado y muchos adjetivos más.

El movía la silla para que se siente, se levantaba cuando ella se ponía de pie, le abría la puerta, le servía el té, le ofrecía la mano al ver escaleras, le ofrecía un pañuelo, agua, la dejaba pasar primero, le ayudaba a caminar, la escuchaba atento y más. Era un encanto, el hombre perfecto, que te enamoraba con sus galanterías, con sus detalles, con sus halagos y no porque sea un mujeriego, él lo hacía sin darse cuenta, era su educación.

Y eso la tenía noqueada, nunca le habían tratado así, con Sasuke todo era grosero, con Kakashi todo era pasional, rápido, seductor, pero con Gaara todo era elegante, suave, profundo, delicado. No entendía porque sentía eso, porque con él se sentía mujer, femenina, hermosa, confiada. No había visto al Kazekage tratar a otra dama así, con esa delicadeza, galantería y mucho menos con esa confianza.

Pero ahí acababa todo, ahí moría eso. No habían pasado a mas, solo ese beso aquella vez y nada. Y ella quería más, quería repetir el beso, quería tocar ese rostro, quería sentarse sobre él, besarlo, probar su piel. Su roce de manos. Sin darse cuenta estaba cerrando los ojos, fantaseando, pensando que el la besaba. Que el empezaba a tocar su cuello, que la besaba ahí, que masajeaba sus senos, que esos ojos verdes la miraban, atentos.

Maldijo cuando su mano llego hasta su intimidad, estaba húmeda, demasiado. Introdujo un dedo y casi convulsiona, era señal que necesitaba sexo, que necesitaba ser poseída pero no por cualquiera, lo quería a él, al Kazekage. Había tenido sexo antes, con Sasuke, con kakashi pero nunca había sentido esa necesidad, ese deseo de ser poseída.

Nada le costaba buscar a algún hombre y tenerlo de forma clandestina porque siendo honestos ella podía, pero no podía pensar en alguien diferente sobre ella. Quería que él sea quien la bese, quien la penetre. Gimió cuando siguió tocando su intimidad, seguía ilusionando que él estaba sobre ella, besándola. Haciéndole perderse en ese camino extraño. Se agito cuando imagino como la hacia suya, como la penetraba, como esos ojos verdes la veían mientras era poseída, estaba cerca, iba a llegar al clímax.

A lo lejos escucho algo, un sonido extraño. Lo dejo de lado, el seguía en su mente, dándole placer, haciéndola sentir especial, otra vez el sonido de esa cosa, abrió los ojos molesta y agitada miro a todos lados, vio a su derecha y vio el nuevo móvil que tenía. Después de muchos años volvía a tener un móvil, iba a tirarlo por distraerla pero reconoció el número, casi llega al orgasmo cuando supo quién era.

Se atrevió a responder y siguió con lo suyo, porque por ahora se confirmaría con esa voz gruesa, seductora, apasionada, dominante.

\- Perdón por la hora – Él se escuchaba serio – sé que es tarde

\- No – logro soltar casi en un gemido que la avergonzó un poco – está bien – siguió tocándose con los ojos cerrados

\- ¿te desperté?

\- No – logro decir

\- Es tarde, solo quería felicitarte por tu nuevo título como maestra aquí, me entere hace poco

\- Uhm – en su mente él se lo decía poseyéndola, casi mordiéndola – uhm

\- Quisiera que se festeje de alguna forma, podríamos programar una cena, con todos

\- No – mas dijo para ella – tu y yo nadie mas – soltó

\- Claro no hay problema pero ¿porque no deseas a nadie más?

\- Es que – estaba por llegar al orgasmo – es que, te …

No pudo hablar, soltó el móvil cuando llego al clímax, gimió y su cuerpo se estremeció, sus vellos se erizaron y la piel de gallina llego. Sus ojos seguían cerrados, el en su mente también llegaba, la llenaba, la miraba atento. Fue mágico, fue increíble, fue glorioso, para ser la quinta vez que se masturbaba pensando en él, fue glorioso.

Controlo su respiración, saco su mano de su intimidad, estaba mojada, con todo su orgasmo. Se levantó como pudo, fue a la ducha y se metió, no tenía más ropa que una bata pequeña, su piso tenía calefacción. El agua fría la despertó del todo, se dejó mojar, haciendo que su corazón agitado se calme, seguía con la bata mojada, pegada a su cuerpo.

Sonrió y entonces recordó que estaba hablando con él, dejó la ducha abierta, salió rápido y casi resbala al salir, llego chorreando a la cama, busco el móvil y lo vio a un lado, lo sujeto y vio que la llamada había sido cortada. ¿Fue ella? ¿Le había cortado? Se maldijo, por estar tocándose ni atención le había prestado, volvió a tirar el móvil y suspiro, estaba mojando el piso y poco le importaba. ¿Ahora cómo iba a solucionar eso?

Abrió un cajón y escucho la ducha, lo volvió a cerrar y camino para cortar el agua, que desperdicio. Cerro el grifo y giro, casi se desmaya al verlo, dio un grito y cayo. Iba a darse de lleno contra la tina pero unos brazos calientes la sujetaron, abrió los ojos y lo vio, él estaba tan cerca, esos ojos verdes estaban viéndola atento.

\- ¿Estás bien? – el hablo

Respiro agitada y quiso pararse derecha, lo vio y trato de disimular, solo que al verlo pudo ver como el la miraba de pies a cabeza, ella se miró y casi grita. Estaba empapada, con la bata pegada a su cuerpo, estaba desnuda, chorreando de agua. El parecía sorprendido, se dio la vuelta y busco una toalla. ¿Dónde estaban? No podía recordarlo, miro a todos lados, no la encontraba.

\- Toma – giro y vio como se la ofrecía - ¿Qué sucedió para que estés empapada?

\- Ah – la recibió y se cubrió – tuve un pequeño accidente

\- Por eso la comunicación se interrumpió – el seguía viéndola – escuche algo extraño y como Haki no está vine, lamento haber entrado sin tocar

\- No te disculpes – se abrazó a la toalla – fue mi culpa, te hice venir tan tarde

\- No es tu culpa, llamarte a estas horas ¿Estas lastimada?

\- No – se alejó un poco – solo que parece que me dio un mareo y me moje para despertar

\- Claro – el miro el suelo – es mejor secarlo, puedes resbalar

\- Lo hare – busco el secador – lo hare

\- Déjame ayduarte, puedes volver a marearte

\- No ya me siento bien –

Iba a pasar de largo pero el sujeto su brazo, giro a verlo, esa mirada profunda otra vez, como estudiándola, como intentando ver más allá. Vio como la mano delgada del Kazekage subía y bajaba en su brazo, como su piel se erizaba, como se agitaba al contacto, como su intimidad clamaba por ser tocada.

El parecía tratar de entender que le sucedía, porque se acercó un poco, como revisándola. Retrocedió a la cercanía porque si el daba un paso más, se le tiraría encima. Le arrancaría la ropa y terminaría violándolo. Y él era virgen, por Dios, él era puro. Era una depravada, una enferma sexual y el no ayudaba, se fue acercando.

Temerosa retrocedió y se dio fuerte con la pared, ese sonido pareció apaciguar las cosas, pero él seguía sujetando su brazo, firme.

\- ¿Por qué te alejas? – esos ojos verdes la taladraron

\- ¿Porque? Porque – paso saliva – no estoy vestida, que vergüenza

\- No es por eso – él se acercó más – hay algo más, puedo sentirlo, no me mientas

\- No - esa cercanía estaba haciendo que su corazón lata rápido – no miento

\- Si lo haces – se pegó a ella – puedo oler la mentira en ti

\- Aléjate – susurro , era grave si él seguía – aléjate

\- No hasta que me digas que sucede

\- No te gustara

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Diablos

\- ¿Eh?

Y mando al demonio todo, enredo sus brazos en el cuello del Kazekage, la toalla cayo y se pegó por completo a él, antes que el reaccione lo beso, como aquella vez, succiono esos labios. El parecía sorprendido, casi asustado, no lo dejo escapar, se apoyó en la pared para darse impulso y atarlo con su pierna, la cual enredo en su cadera, el pareció saltar de la sorpresa pero no corto el beso.

Al contrario sintió como el empezaba a corresponderle, como su cuerpo varonil se apoyaba en ella. Entonces vio como lentamente una mano de Gaara se posicionaba en su pierna, como si comprobara si en verdad estaba ahí. Ese suave roce la enloqueció, lo beso más desesperada, el imito eso. El aire le falto y lo soltó, pero no se alejó, empezó a besarle el cuello, diablos sabía bien. Pudo sentir el sabor de ese perfume que usaba, del jabón, beso la vena que se marcaba en su cuello.

La mano tímida del hombre empezó a ir de arriba abajo sobre su pierna, estaba mojándolo, y no le importaba, quería seguir pegada a él. Entonces lo sintió, sintió la erección de Gaara, y su yo interno grito "Bravo" porque la presiono justo ahí, hubiera llegado al orgasmo en ese momento pero él se alejó rápido, ella cayó al suelo, al reaccionar lo vio alejado, respirando agitado, viéndola asustado.

"Mierda" se gritó internamente, lo había estropeado, lo había arruinado, como se le había ocurrido, ¿cómo pudo hacerle eso? Se quedó en el suelo, miro al piso, empezó a temblar porque casi lo había forzado, a un jovencito virginal, era una maldita aprovechada, una pervertida. Fantástico, tenía deseos de llorar, por el rechazo, por la angustia, por la frustración.

\- Lo siento – el hablo,

Ese lo siento la taladro más "Lo siento no puedo" "Lo siento estás loca" muchas variantes aparecieron en su mente, no lo vio, seguía atenta al suelo, maldiciéndose y pidiendo mentalmente que no siga hablando.

\- Sol – la llamo pero no obedeció, seguía mirando el suelo – mírame

No lo hizo, negó y mordió su labio, no podía, no debía. ¿Con que cara lo vería ahora? ¿Y todo por qué? Por estar cachonda. Por no controlarse, por sentir eso que no la ayudaba.

\- Por favor vete – logro decir – no diré nada, no digas nada, olvida esto, siento mucho el haberte ofendido

Ni lo miro, se levantó como pudo y camino a su habitación, estaba por salir del baño pero la sujeto, no otra vez, no por favor se dijo.

\- ¿Me ofendiste? – giro a verlo, vio vergüenza en el – fui yo el que… te ofendió, porque sentiste que…

Lo vio ponerse rojo, trato de entender a que se refería, entonces dio en el blanco, él se había alejado por su erección, no porque no quisiera, él lo hizo por eso, porque pensaba que era una ofensa para ella, ¿Pero porque? Ella se había sentido muy bien, demonios quiso que el la haga suya, ¿porque el sentía lo contrario? Claro si no le decía nada como iba a saberlo.

\- No me ofendiste Gaara, creí que yo bueno, porque casi te… bueno, yo

\- Me es difícil controlarlo cuando estoy contigo a solas, es vergonzoso y cuando tu pierna… la toque yo

\- Gaara – uso su otra mano para tocarle el rostro – no tienes por qué avergonzarte, es normal sentir deseo

\- Pero yo

\- No digas más – bajo la mano – lamento haber tirado casi encima de ti, sé que eres virgen y bueno, no es que este segura de eso pero

\- Si lo soy – él se puso más rojo – nunca he tocado a una mujer como te acabo de tocar

\- Por eso, me siento mal – suspiro – si no me hubieras detenido hubiera terminado sobre ti, casi.. tu sabes

\- No te hubiera detenido

\- No digas eso – retrocedió – tu primera vez tiene que ser especial, con alguien a quien ames no así

\- Aun no tengo claro el amor, pero sí sé que me excito al verte

La sinceridad y el color rojo de esa mejillas hicieron que lo ame más, que lo desee de sobre manera, ella quería ofrecerse, estaba dispuesta a enseñarle, su yo interno levanto la mano diciendo "Soy voluntaria" pero no debía, con qué derecho. No era justo, no era aceptable.

\- Es porque somos adultos y bueno, es normal pero el hacer el amor conlleva a mucho más, a sentir amor, atracción, deseo, es diferente

\- Ya veo – él se alejó un poco – cuando tenga claro eso, ¿Podre tocarte otra vez?

\- Cuando tengas claro eso, sé que no querrás saber nada de mi

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tal vez yo no sea esa persona

\- ¿Cómo estas segura?

\- No lo sé, solo lo supongo, por favor mantengamos esto en secreto, quisiera que sea nuestro secreto ¿Si?

\- Si – la volvió mirar de arriba abajo – aun no me dices que sucedió, para que estés mojada y ahora tengo otra duda

\- ¿Cuál? – busco la toalla

\- Porque me besaste de esa forma, porque quisiste que te tocara

Se quedó viéndolo, ¿qué diablos le diría ahora? ¿Cómo saldría de eso?, no podía decir que estaba en un genjutsu, que solo fue locura, sería peor. Iba a hablar pero la puerta sonó, escucho "Soy yo" y casi se desmaya, corrió a ponerle el seguro a su puerta, miro a todos lados, ¿Qué hacia Haki ahí? ¿No volvía la próxima semana?

Gaara parecía sorprendido, la miro y ella quiso hablar pero su perilla se movió, gracias a dios tenía el seguro, miro a todos lados, vio la toalla. Le ordeno guardar silencio a Gaara y le dio la espalda, se quitó la bata ya no le importo, giro envuelta en la toalla. Lo empujo al baño, él iba a protestar pero le cerró la puerta.

\- ¿Mamá? – Haki seguía forzando la perilla - ¿Estás ahí?

\- Si – grito – sí, estaba en la ducha dame unos segundos

\- ¿Está sola? Siento una chacra

\- Ah – disimulo mientras retiraba el seguro – invoque a un sapo

Abrió y vio que Haki miraba todo extrañado, como si notara su mentira. Su hijo con su altura miraba todo, entre serio y divertido. La miro y pasó saliva, esperaba que Gaara haya ocultado su presencia.

\- Sola ¿no? – el sonrió

\- Si hijo – estiro los brazos – me alegra verte, pensé que no volverías hasta la próxima semana

\- Hubo unos cambios, quise que sea sorpresa – la abrazo- que haces mojada tan tarde estamos en invierno

\- Lo sé – le acomodo el cabello – necesitaba una ducha

\- ¿así? – el entro – y sola

Vio que miraba el piso, las marcas de agua, Haki no era un tonto, maldición como se excusaría. Lo vio oler y sonreír, él lo sabía, él podría saberlo.

\- Bueno es tarde, me daré un ducha y te dejare descansar – noto que veía la puerta del baño – descansen

Iba a retarlo pero el salió y le guiño un ojo, su hijo le cerró la puerta, que vergüenza, su hijo había hecho eso. Se quedó sin palabras, como vería ahora a su hijo. Se apoyó en la puerta y volvió a colocar el seguro, tal vez Gaara haya desaparecido pero ¿cómo actuaria ahora frente a su hijo?

\- Él lo noto, es un gran ninja – giro a ver a Gaara saliendo del baño – escondí mi presencia pero pudo rastrearme, digno de un Uchiha

\- ¿Qué le diré ahora?

\- Hablare con él, puede mal interpretarlo

\- No – camino – lo hare yo, soy su madre, que vergüenza

\- Déjame hacerlo puedo explicárselo

\- No lo hare yo

\- Déjame hacerlo

\- No

Se quedaron viendo y tuvo deseos de reír, sonrió y bajo la mirada, estaba avergonzada pero también fue divertido, era como cuando eres joven y metes a tu novio en tu cuarto, como en las películas, era emocionante y pecaminoso, solo que Gaara no era su novio y no estaban en una película.

\- Lamento todo esto Gaara, no debí ponerte en esta situación, sé que mañana u otro día no poder verte a los ojos igual

\- No tienes por qué disculparte, estoy avergonzado por lo que paso, no me es fácil controlar mi cuerpo

\- No digas eso que me siento una depravada

\- ¿Depravada?

\- Solo yo me entiendo, es que… iba a tomarte esa es la verdad

\- Me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte detenido

\- No digas eso – se sentó en la cama – no sabes lo que conlleva

\- Ya me lo dijiste y aunque no tengo todo claro sería un honor que tú seas la primera

\- Detente estas entrando en campo minado

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque es diferente, la primera vez tiene que ser muy especial, no puede ser solo por saber que se siente, es bueno…

\- Entonces no me aceptarías si recurro a ti cuando tenga claro todo

\- Es que no me entiendes

\- ¿Qué no estoy entendiendo Sol?

Vio molestia en esos ojos verdes, como si se hubiera ofendido, como si el la deseara pero no lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

\- No te enfades

\- No estas siendo clara, si no deseas que te toque solo dilo, me molesta que las personas no sean claras

Ok, él estaba molesto, otra vez tenía esa expresión de dureza. No quería confesarle sus sentimientos porque él no sentía lo mismo, iba a estropear esa amistad aunque ya la había estropeado, al lanzarse sobre él hace un rato. Suspiro y soltó y la toalla, sus pechos quedaron al descubierto, lo miro y vio como él se quedaba viéndola.

\- Tócame – le dijo

\- ¿Qué?

\- Quiero que me toques – le ordeno – hazlo

El retrocedió un paso y sabía que estaba destruyendo todo, volvió a sujetar la toalla pero él se había acercado, le impidió cubrirse sus senos, se sentó a su lado y lentamente vio como esa mano se acercaba, como esos dedos finos temblaban un poco. El primer roce fue devastador, cerró sus ojos, el segundo roce casi hace que se recueste, como lo deseaba. Estaba dejando que la acaricie, que experimente con ella. Tuvo que morderse los labios porque Haki estaba en su habitación, no era prudente pero quería que el trate de entender cómo se sentía.

Después sintió como toda la mano del chico cubría su seno izquierdo, esa suavidad la enloqueció, quería tirarse encima otra vez pero se contuvo, no era correcto, nada era correcto. Pero ahí estaban, el aprendiendo a masajearla, a estimularla.

Poseída sujeto la mano del Kazekage y le indico como hacerlo, "válgame Dios" grito mentalmente, el parecía captar la idea, ahora si se recostó, sabía que la toalla no dejaría ver más allá de sus senos, y la verdad poco le importaba que la vea, que vea esas cicatrices. El seguía manejándola, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, controlando el impulso de besarlo, de entregarse por completo. Entonces sintió unos labios en su cuello, el no ayudaba. Se arqueo porque era excitante, el parecía imitar lo que ella había hecho, esos besos mientras su seno era atendido.

\- Sol – el hablo en su cuello – es suave

\- Sigue – logro ordenarle – maldición sigue

\- Temo seguir, lastimarte – otro beso

\- No lo harás

\- Nunca lo he hecho antes, no sé qué más hacer, dime que hacer

\- ¿lo deseas?

\- Si, siento que quiero besarte aquí -. Él puso un poco de presión sobre su seno - ¿Puedo?

\- Hazlo

Demonios, quería sentirlo, al menos un poco. Entones abrió los ojos y vio como él se agachaba y sintió unos labios, contuvo el aire, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? El beso su seno, como succionándolo, como tratando de alimentarse. Estaba por llegar al orgasmo, por gritar pero recordar a Haki la despertó, no era correcto, no ahí. Armándose de valor trato de levantarse y alejar un poco a Gaara, la miro inquieto, agitado.

\- Lo haremos después, Haki está aquí y necesitamos mucha privacidad, te prometo que lo haremos después

\- Tienes razón – el miro la puerta – solo déjame besarte otra vez

\- Si

Ella pensó que la besaría en el seno pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir esos labios en su boca, se dejó besar, se dejó casi aplastar por él, no supo como pero él estaba entre sus piernas, diablos, era como si lo fueran a hacer y no. Entonces acabo, él se alejó, le subió la toalla y le dio un beso en su frente.

\- Esperare con ansias hacerlo

\- También yo

\- Descansa, me iré sin que lo note

\- Gaara, no le cuentes a nadie

\- No lo hare – se puso derecho – sigue en pie la cena para festejar tu nombramiento

\- Claro, hablaremos después de eso

\- Voy a tomar tu idea

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Solo tú y yo

Vino otro beso pequeño y esta vez él se concentró, desapareció en una bola de humo. Se dejó caer, ¿Qué diablos había hecho? Una hora después de haber pensado, meditado estaba acostada, usando su pijama, había llegado a la conclusión que no solo quería sexo con Gaara, quería que hacer el amor, sentirlo, ser su primera mujer. "Maldita pervertida", se gritó. Cerrando los ojos, sonrió. Esperaría eso con muchas ganas.

* * *

Gaara terminaba de firmar el último pergamino, esa misión era de rango S, dirigida a jonins preparados. Le entrego el pergamino a Kankuro y suspiro, últimamente suspiraba mucho, se distraía con facilidad y hasta se quedaba viendo a la nada por largas horas.

Solo alguien aparecía en su mente, ella, Sol Uchiha. Desde lo ocurrido en su piso habían pasado algunos meses, casi cinco. No era fácil verla, salir o hacer lo que habían prometido. Las misiones llegaban, los papeleos lo tenían ocupado, la academia y su remodelación era otro tema. Se habían visto algunas veces, una cena, unas charlas pero solo eso.

Siempre algo tenía que aparecer y estaba empezando a impacientarse, quería seguir sintiendo lo de aquella vez, esa locura, ese deseo de besarla, de estar sobre ella. Miro su mano, la misma que había osado tocar su seno, ese perfecto seno, redondo, delicado, terso. Recordó la sensación, el suave masaje y el sabor, sabía bien, como si comiera algo dulce.

Se calmó porque su cuerpo empezaba a ponerse extraño y cada vez era más difícil controlarse, que sus hormonas se tranquilicen. Según consejos de su hermano mayor e información leída tenía que desfogarse, usar la autocomplacencia para manejar eso que sentía, porque antes lo había sentido pero el ponerse a entrenar lo apaciguaba pero ahora ya no. Nada lo calmaba, nada lograba dejarlo bien. No entendía que le sucedía, como es que empezaba a necesitarla, a escuchar su voz.

Sabía todo acerca de lo sexual, del deseo carnal pero era diferente, era como si su cuerpo se hubiera encaprichado con ella, como si solo ella pudiera quitarle esa necesidad. Ella llenaba ese vacío que tenía por momentos, ella era ese complemento. Siguió observando su mano, cuando quisiera repetir ese momento, volver a tocarla y verla sonreír, verla maldecir a veces.

\- Otra vez te quedas viendo tu mano – su hermano lo trajo a la realidad

\- Perdón

\- No te disculpes, puedo entenderte

\- Claro – disimulo

\- Gaara, ¿ya le has dicho lo que sientes?

\- No lo tengo claro aun

\- Vamos, han pasado casi dos años ¿Qué es lo que no tienes claro?

\- Lo que siento – apoyo sus codos en la mesa – me atrae, siento deseos, me gusta como dijiste pero

\- ¿Pero?

\- Creo que el amor es más profundo, es más fuerte, no estoy seguro

\- Sé que estás enamorado Gaara, se te nota y puedo ver que ella también lo esta

\- ¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

\- La manera como se miran, ella te ve y sonríe, espera verte sonreír, además siempre te busca y tú haces lo mismo, es un poco extraño ver que se aman pero no quieren aceptarlo

\- Nunca he amado antes, no de esa forma por eso no que si es amor lo que siento

\- Lo es Gaara, he visto todos los detalles que le envías, las flores, los presentes, como sonríes al escribirle las dedicatorias, ¿Qué más necesitas saber?

\- Obsequios, solo eso

\- No lo haces con los demás

\- Tienes razón en eso

\- dile lo que sientes, que estás enamorado, que deseas tenerla contigo

\- No sé cómo decirle eso

\- Vamos Gaara le dijiste que querías que sea tu primera vez, como no puedes decirle lo otro

\- Era el momento – sabía que estaba poniéndose rojo – no podría otra vez

\- Si puedes, desde aquella vez han pasado cinco largos meses, no sé qué estas esperando, a que sea un año mas

\- Ella no ha vuelto a tocar el tema

\- Para una dama es un poco más complicado, no quiere que creas que es una pervertida, puedo entender eso pero tú, mírate, estas rojo, sé que la amas, deberías

\- ¿Amar? – Baki ingreso sin avisar – ¿Quién ama a quién?

Se miraron y asintieron en complicidad, nadie debería saber de eso. Kankuro rio y empezó a relatar una historia de algún jonin sin nombre como siempre, pero Baki lo miraba, él no era un tonto, había sido tu tutor, lo conocía de cierta forma, pero no tenía la confianza de decirle lo que estaba pasando. Porque siendo el kazekage no podía estar en líos.

\- Ya veo, así que es de otro de quien hablan

\- Un amigo – Kankuro sonrió

\- Bueno, la próxima reunión con los Kages será aquí, los temas a tratar serán sobre los cambios en el sistema educativo, ellos están muy ansiosos de escuchar estas mejoras

\- Así que ellos vendrán

\- Si, como Konoha ha cambiado de Hokage no puede ser ahí, esta será la última reunión de Hatake Kakashi, iba acudir Naruto ya como Hokage pero – Baki lo miro – Hatake Kakashi pidió que sea su última reunión, envió una carta expresa pidiendo eso

Sintió la mirada de Kankuro y sabia porque, por Sol. Kakashi quería venir, tal vez a verla o no estaba seguro.

\- ¿La confirmaste?

\- Sí, me tome la libertad, no podemos negarle eso. Además pidió que la persona encargada de ese plan de mejora exponga su idea antes los demás kages, tendremos que avisarle a la maestra Sol que prepare otra vez una presentación, tiene que ser tan impecable como aquella

\- Puede hacerlo la maestra Yumiya, ha estado cerca – miro de reojo a Kankuro buscando apoyo

\- Si – el mayor intervino apoyándolo – ya debe tener conocimiento expreso sobre el tema

\- Pero no es Sol Uchiha, nadie mejor que ella para explicar eso

\- ¿El Hokage la pidió?

\- Si – abrió el pergamino – tengo conocimiento que Sol Uchiha es la encargada de dicho programa, por eso solicito a ustedes sea ella quien lo exponga ante los kages, veo como una buena forma de que los demás captemos la idea general, que mejor viniendo de la misma creadora – leyó – es un pedido del Hokage

Sintió la mirada de Kankuro, no podía negar eso o tal vez si, ¿Estaría de acuerdo Sol? Después de saber lo que paso entre ellos no estaba seguro si ella estaría cómoda ante eso.

\- Tendremos que consultarle si puede

\- Perdón Gaara – Baki rio – no tienes por qué consultarle, simplemente ordénaselo, ¿Desde cuando tienes que consultarle a una simple maestra?

\- No es una solo una simple maestra – respondió rápido sin darse cuenta – es la responsable de esa área, la causante que nuestros ingresos hayan tenido incremento, debo consultarle si puede

\- Lamento contra decirte pero ella habrá podido tener la idea pero no es de ella al cien por ciento, además es solo una maestra a cargo, si ella se fuera nada cambiaria

\- ¿Qué estas queriendo decir? – estaba empezando a molestarse

\- Ella no es necesaria ahora, ya nos dio la idea, no tenemos por qué venerarla o rendirle pleitesía, no es complicado

\- Si no fuera complicado ¿porque no se nos ocurrió antes?

\- Porque es algo que viene de otro mundo, solo nos trajo una idea, la tomamos y aplicamos

\- Ella se encarga de instruir a nuestros maestros, ¿cómo puedo simplemente no valorar su trabajo?

\- Lo haces, solo que no veo la necesidad de consultárselo, ella misma propuso la idea de que otras aldeas lo apliquen, lo que no entiendo es porque debes consultárselo, dale la orden y listo

\- Una consulta no tiene nada de humillante

\- ¿Qué tienes con ella? – ahí estaba la pregunta

\- Baki creo que estas…

\- Dejemos de estupideces Kankuro – Baki hablo molesto – he sabido de tus encuentros espontáneos con ella, cenas, almuerzos, caminatas, inclusive que la dejas entrar a tu casa, a la casa de tus padres. Así como también sé que le das obsequios, detalles, cosas que indican que ustedes se están entendiendo

\- No es lo crees

\- ¿Y qué es lo creo Gaara?

\- Ella y yo somos amigos

\- Los amigos no entran a los pisos de otros a altas horas de la noche

\- ¿perdón? – lo habían seguido

\- Sé que como te mueves Gaara, recuerda que eres el Kazekage

\- Con mayor razón no tiene nada que esconder – Kankuro intervino – esa vez fue porque ella tuvo un accidente en s u piso, ¿No es así? – Kankuro lo estaba encubriendo

\- Si – logro decir – solo eso, nuestra amistad no es nada de lo que crees

\- Se lo que creo Gaara, déjame decirte que la futura esposa del Kazekage tiene que tener un linaje impecable, un nombre en el mundo ninja, una posición que no te deje en ridículo, sé que ella es una Uchiha, miembro de un clan poderoso, es inteligente, maestra y respetada en Suna, pero no deja de ser una madre soltera, miembro de ese clan que todos odian, ella carga con un historial de líos en Konoha, como su castigo por faltarle dos veces al Hokage quien en su momento fue su amante ¿O no sabías eso?

Miro a Baki, ¿que buscaba con eso? ¿A que quería llegar? Claro que sabía eso y mucho más, ella se lo había contado, todo, hasta de Orochimaru. No tenían secretos, ella había sido muy sincera, tan sincera que apreciaba eso.

\- El que sea madre soltera no la discrimina Baki – Kankuro lucia molesto – no sabes el valor y el sacrificio que conlleva eso

\- Lo respeto no te equivoques, Haki es un ejemplo, un muchacho de reputación intachable pero ella

\- ¿Ella que? – por fin hablo

\- No es lo que mereces

\- ¿Qué merezco?

\- Alguien como tu ultima prometida, una dama

\- ¿Estas sugiriendo que ella no lo es?

\- Ya es madre y no es para ti

\- Eso lo decido yo

\- Ya entiendo, entonces si tienen algo clandestino

\- No

\- ¿Porque la defiendes tanto?

\- Es mi amiga

\- ¿Solo eso? O es que los rumores son ciertos

\- ¿Qué rumores?

\- De Konoha nos llegó que ella solía no solo entenderse con Kakashi sino también con el líder de su clan, claro que Orochimaru también está en su lista de amantes

\- Ya paremos – Kankuro intervino – como su amigo no permitiré eso, ella no está aquí para defenderse, todo chisme o cuento queda ahí, es una mujer respetable y no veo nada de malo en que mi hermano tenga alguna relación con ella

\- Kankuro

\- Se acabó, no hablaremos más de eso – abrió la puerta – ¿nos permites?

Vio como Baki dejaba el pergamino y salía, su hermano lo había sacado. Estaba tan sorprendido que ni defenderla pudo, ¿Cómo es Baki sabía todo eso?

\- ¿Qué demonios les pasa? Ahora quieren controlarte

\- ¿De dónde saco esa información?

\- No lo sé, pero no te preocupes, Sol es amada por los consejeros, si lo de ustedes se da, tendrás el apoyo de todos

\- Eso no es lo que me preocupa

\- ¿Entonces?

\- De donde saco esa información, Orochimaru es su amigo cercano, eso lo sé, pero su ¿amante? Eso es una mentira

\- Claro que lo es, son inventos

Él tenía razón, Sol no le había platicado nada sobre una relación o amorío con el sanin, sobre los demás sí. Pero eso lo había dejado preocupado, si ese tipo de información estaba circulando el nombre de Sol seria cuestionado, tenía que investigar de donde salió semejante mentira.


	6. Capitulo 5

_**Hola A todas y todos, bueno solo responder a algunas preguntas que me hicieron sobre como seria la voz de Sol si en un mundo paralelo la animan jajaja, bueno tendría la voz de la gran Liliana Barba, siempre me sonó así.**_

 _ **Gracias por sus lecturas, veo que esta teniendo acogida. besos**_

* * *

 **5: Disturbios**

Sol terminaba de dictar clase, los novatos se retiraban platicando sobre el tema tratado, estaba algo cansada. Pero pronto vendrían unas merecidas vacaciones cortas. Miro el calendario y sonrió al ver el mes, siendo setiembre el clima estaba cálido aun. Pronto serian tres años desde que llego, tres años desde piso suna y solo faltaba un año para Haki termine su pasantía que en cierta forma lo estaba agotando.

Los exámenes, las pruebas estaban pasándole factura, se había hecho fuerte, muy fuerte. Noto muchas mejoras pero también noto cierto comportamiento extraño, como si alguien lo estuviera molestando. Sabía que en la academia lo hacían, pero era solo eso, muchachos sin nada más que hacer. Ahora después de verlo maldecir y tirar unas hojas empezaba a sospechar de algo más, como si Haki le ocultara algo.

Le haría una reunión, por su cumpleaños diecisiete, sería algo más íntimo, entre sus amigos que eran pocos y ella. Los aldeanos la respetaban pero solo ahí, no tenía más amistad en Suna. Solo Gaara a quien no veía hace unas semanas, aunque casi no lo veía. Le dijeron que estaba muy ocupado, y respetaba eso.

Desde lo sucedido en su habitación habían pasado más de seis meses, no habían tocado el tema, seguían siendo amigos, como si nada hubiera pasado y la verdad eso estaba matándola. Pensó que tal vez tendrían más confianza pero no, era como si una barrera invisible se hubiera construido frente a ellos. Tampoco festejaron su nombramiento, quedo en veremos y nada.

\- Maestra – giro asustada y vio a Baki, estaba serio, como siempre

\- Buenas tardes señor Baki – le tendió la mano por cortesía – que gusto verlo

\- Buenas – recibió su saludo – tengo unas noticias para Ud.

\- Lo escucho – se paró derecha

\- Venga, es privado

Lo siguió, entraron a un salón y el la miro más serio aun, no se tenían mucha confianza pero tampoco había rudeza entre ellos.

\- La próxima reunión de los Kages será en Suna, se festejara el doce de octubre

\- Ya veo – un hincón le vino al pecho, pero se supone que Naruto ya era el Hokage

\- Como Ud. Es de Konoha me vi en la libertar de comunicarle que su Hokage estará presente

\- Claro, Naruto causara revuelo

\- Naruto Uzumaki no asistirá

\- Pero…

\- Kakashi Hatake vendrá por el

\- ¿Qué? – dijo en un susurro

\- Sera su última reunión como Hokage de la Hoja, por eso le informo, él ha pedido expresamente que Ud. Presente su idea ante los Kages

\- ¿Yo? – se puso nerviosa

\- Si, quien mejor que Ud. Para exponerla ya que ese tema será tratado

\- La maestra Yumiya

\- Debe hacerlo Ud. ¿Por qué se negaría?

¿Cómo decirle que no quería verlo? ¿Cómo decirle que no se sentiría cómoda? ¿Por qué Kakashi pedía eso? ¿Por qué Gaara no le dijo nada?

\- ¿El Kazekage sabe de esto?

\- Si, tiene pleno conocimiento ¿Hay algún problema?

\- No, solo que…

\- ¿No se siente capaz?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- ¿No se siente capaz de hablar frente a los Kages?

\- No dije eso

\- Es lo que refleja Maestra

\- Son otras razones – suspiro – algo más personal

\- Sé que el Hokage y Ud. fueron amantes

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Lo fueron

\- No fuimos amantes, está equivocado, tuvimos una relación corta, pero fue una relación no algo que se considere clandestino

\- ¿Entonces porque lo negaron?

\- No entiendo

\- Sé que ustedes negaron tener una relación, frente a los consejeros de Konoha

\- ¿Cómo es que sabe eso?

\- Ese tipo de líos se sabe maestra, así como también si relación con Sasuke Uchiha

\- Está equivocado

\- ¿También negara eso? ¿A Orochimaru?

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver el señor Orochimaru aquí?

\- Ese señor asesino al Kazekage anterior, nos engañó, asesino al Hokage y

\- Eso lo sé, no tiene por qué instruirme

\- Son amigos

\- Lo somos, no es algo que oculte

\- ¿También fueron amantes?

\- ¿Qué? – se enfadó – mire señor Baki no sé dónde saca eso, pero mi relación amical con Orochimaru no es cuestionable

\- Lo será si sigue detrás de Gaara

\- ¿detrás?

\- Sé que ustedes tienen algo y veo que es costumbre suya negarlo

\- Se está equivocando

\- He seguido a Gaara, sé que se metió en su piso muy tarde, Salió después de horas, de los detalles, de las cenas, almuerzos

\- Somos amigos

\- Entonces si es verdad – el sonrió – me dijeron que Ud. Tenía la costumbre de meter a sus amigos a su piso, acaba de certificarlo

Fue rápido, lo abofeteo, el jonin no se lo esperaba. Estaba furiosa, ¿Cómo se atrevía? Espero que él diga algo, que la rete o cualquier cosa, pero no. Giro lento a verla, como estudiándola.

\- Prepare esa presentación y haga que la reputación del Kazekage no se manche más con su comportamiento, solo le queda un años más aquí

\- ¿Así es como lo pide? ¿Ofendiéndome?

\- No se lo pedí, se lo estoy ordenando – entonces le dio la espalda – como le dije, deje de manchar la reputación de Gaara, el merece mucho más que Ud.

Iba a responderle pero empuño su mano, dejo que él se vaya. _**"El merece mucho más que Ud."**_ Era lo mismo que los ancianos de Konoha decían, ¿Por qué la consideraban tan poca cosa? Se quedó mirando el salón vacío, _**"Es una orden" "No siga manchando la reputación de Gaara"**_ ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? Maldijo mientras salía, tenía que irse. Necesitaba respirar y enfocarse.

Cuando llego a su piso, se abofeteo mentalmente, su hijo estaba ahí, el no merecía saber eso. Ingreso con una sonrisa y al instante se le fue. Haki estaba serio, mirándola. Como esperándola.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – dejo su abrigo

\- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que Kakashi te engaño? – la voz de Haki la asusto - ¿No que confiabas en mí?

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

\- No importa de dónde lo saque, ¿Es verdad?

\- Si importa de dónde lo sacaste, es una mentira

\- ¿mentira?

\- Si, el nunca haría eso

\- Tonterías – Haki suspiro – es verdad, no puedo creerlo

\- Haki

\- Lo escuche en un bar de Kumo, los ninjas no hacen más que hablar de eso, de lo bien que se divirtió Kakashi a costa tuya,

\- ¿En un bar? ¿Qué hacías en un bar?

\- Por Dios mamá tengo diecisiete

\- Diecisiete, no eres mayor de edad

\- Soy casi un jonin

\- Eso no hace mayor de edad, ¿Qué hacías en el bar?

\- ¿Qué crees que hacia? ¿Comiendo?

\- Haki, estas faltándome al respeto

\- ¿Más de lo que te haces a ti misma? Lo dudo

\- Alto ahí – se acercó – ese tono altanero lo bajas ahora – hablo firme – soy tu madre

Vio como Haki la miraba y pasaba saliva, nunca le había gritado. Nunca había hecho eso con él, pero sabía que su hijo estaba en una edad difícil, una edad en donde el ser independiente era una obligación.

\- No entiendo porque dejaste que pasara eso

\- No me cambies el tema Haki

\- Si él te engaño me lo hubieras dicho, lo hubiera golpeado

\- ¿Y acaso se solucionaba eso?

\- No pero al menos sabría que él no se lo diría a medio mundo ninja, que ahora tu nombre está en bares, avergonzándome

\- ¿Te avergüenzo?

\- Si lo haces – el grito – no solo con el idiota de Kakashi, sino también con Gaara, lo dejas entrar aquí y me haces pensar que son algo pero después nada, mis amigos pueden pensar mal

\- Haki

\- ¿Qué estás buscando? ¿Qué todos te señalen como la amante del Kazekage? ¿Solo eso crees que eres?

\- Haki ya basta

\- Creo que eres más y que mereces más, no que estés en boca de los ebrios de un bar

\- No entiendo cómo es que prefieres escuchar a los tipos de un bar en vez que a mi

\- Porque me he dado cuenta que eres una mentirosa

Vio cómo su hijo corría a su habitación, no sabía que decirle, nunca había estado en esa situación, nunca se había sentido tan perdida. Lo vio salir con una mochila, estaba llena ¿Acaso?

\- ¿A dónde llevas eso?

\- Me voy

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tengo misión en Iwa dentro de una semana, da igual si me adelanto

\- Haki espera

\- Suéltame – él se retiró de mala manera – quiero que pase el tiempo y que esta pasantía termine, estoy cansado de siempre solo escuchar cómo te humillan y que no hagas nada por defenderte, estoy harto, quiero estar lejos de ti

\- Soy tu madre – le grito llorando – no puedes irte, no sin mi permiso

\- No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo aviso

Entonces el salió azotando la puerta, se había quedado sin palabras. Se despabilo y salió a seguirlo, no iba a permitirlo. Lo vio alejándose, corrió a darle el encuentro.

\- Haki detente

\- Suéltame

\- Ya te dije que no me hables así, vamos a hablar

\- No tenemos nada que hablar

\- Vas a escucharme

\- ¿Me vas a obligar?

\- Soy tu madre

\- No quiero que lo seas – le grito – no merezco una madre así

\- ¿Qué? – ese hincón en su pecho fue devastador

\- Estoy harto de ti

El paso por su lado ignorándola, dejándola con lágrimas en los ojos, ni siquiera pudo girar a verlo. Estaba en shock, no entendía que había pasado. Se cubrió la boca cuando su llanto empezaba a salir, miro alrededor y no noto a nadie, camino de regreso a su piso. Llego y abrió, una vez adentro se dejó caer, había perdido a su hijo. La había dejado sola, sin escucharla. ¿Por qué? No lograba entender que le había sucedido a Haki pero ya lo había visto raro, extraño. Él no era así, él era tierno, educado, él no era Haki, no era su niño.

Seco sus lágrimas, tenía que buscarlo y explicarle porque no se lo dijo, además no entendía como es que otros ninjas sabían eso si ella no había contado nada a nadie. Tenía que hablar con Kakashi, tal vez el maldito había abierto la boca, aunque lo dudaba. ¿Lo sabría Sasuke? Esperaba que no, porque Kakashi moriría.

Estaba por salir y su teléfono sonó, corrió a responderlo porque tal vez Haki se había dado cuenta y quería disculparse.

\- ¿Haki?

\- Soy yo extranjera – la voz de Sasuke no hizo más que terminar por romperla, controlo el deseo de llorar y contarle todo - ¿Sol?

\- Que sorpresa – disimulo el llanto – no sabía nada de ti

\- Llame hace un tiempo, no estabas

\- La academia me tiene ocupada

\- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme eso?

\- Pronto, iba a llamarte – sus lágrimas seguían saliendo – fue tan repentino

\- ¿Por qué estas llorando?

\- No – disimulo – como crees

\- Dime la verdad ¿Paso algo?

\- No

\- ¿Tiene que ver con Haki? Porque preguntaste por el

A penas él dijo el nombre soltó su llanto, dejo que sus lamentos se escucharan, escucho un "Maldición" y "Cálmate" no supo cuánto pero lloro hasta calmarse. Ya más tranquila deseo hablar, pregunto si él seguía ahí, y escucho "Si".

\- Estaba extraño estas semanas, algo receloso, pensé que era por su edad, pero hoy exploto, me cuestiono varias cosas, dijo que estaba harto de mi – otra vez lloro – que no quería estar aquí, tomo una mochila y se fue, me dejo – cubrió su boca

\- Mierda – escucho un suspiro - ¿Qué razón te dio? ¿Por qué actuó así? ¿Algún amigo?

\- No – no podía decirle – tu sabes que siempre han hablado de mí, se cansó de eso

\- No es motivo, debe haber algo más, voy a averiguarlo, le romperé la cara y hare que vuelve a comportar, tu no mereces que él te trate de esa forma

\- Sasuke no te atrevas a golpearlo, está confundido

\- A la mierda con eso, ¿Cómo que está confundido? ¿Y no está confundido para ofenderte? ¿Qué más te dijo? y dime todo porque sabes que lo sabré

Dudaba mucho en decirlo pero decidió contárselo, desde el principio. Sabía que Sasuke enloquecería pero prefería mas la seguridad de su hijo que la de Kakashi, conforme le relataba todo, podía sentir como Sasuke contenía los insultos. Cuando termino dudo que el siga al otro lado del teléfono, tal vez ya hasta Kakahsi esté muerto.

\- ¿Porque carajos no me dijiste eso antes?

\- Kakashi tiene que salvaguardar una reputación y….

\- ¿Y tú reputación? ¿Acaso tú no cuentas?

\- No soy Hokage

\- No lo eres pero eres una mujer, ¿sabes lo asqueroso que debe ser escuchar que otros tipos hablen de tu madre en ese tono? Maldición

\- Es mi culpa lo se

\- Si es tu maldita culpa, debiste decirme, lo hubiera manejado con él y la otra zorra.

\- Sasuke

\- Lo es, le hubiera bloqueado los recuerdos, ahora ella puede ir de villa en villa contándolo, como el Hokage uso a una Uchiha para divertirse y ella

\- Sasuke

\- Sin embargo eso no justifica el comportamiento de Haki, se sobrepasó y lo corregiré, no te atrevas a decirme que no lo haga

\- No vas a golpearlo

\- Si tengo que hacerlo para removerle el cerebro lo hare, mejor aún hablare con Naruto

\- No, no lo metas

\- Lo hare, él es mejor en ese tema

\- Sasuke

\- Limpia tu nombre Sol, demuéstrales que eres valiosa, no te escondas, déjame a Haki ¿Dónde tiene misión?

\- En Iwa en una semana, pero dijo que se adelantaria

\- Bien, estaré ahí para ese entonces

\- No seas duro, tu sabes que él no es así

\- Sera lo que tenga que ser, ahora déjate de lloriqueos y dedícate a trabajar

\- Está bien, ¿Hace cuánto llamaste?

\- Mucho tiempo, me respondió Gaara

\- ¿Gaara?

\- Sí, no sé qué diablos hacia ahí pero fue el, ¿No te lo comento?

\- No

\- Ese maldito

\- Sasuke

\- Hablaremos después

La comunicación se cortó, suspiro sintiendo el corazón menos pesado. Entro al cuarto de Haki y vio toda la ropa tirada, empezando a llorar recogió todo y la guardo doblada. Su hijo estaba creciendo, ya era casi un adulto, era normal que tenga esos arranques de furia, ella los tuvo cuando era adolescente, pero nunca pensó que se sentirá eso, que su madre o abuela habían sentido el mismo vacío cuando discutía con ella.

Ahora sabía, ahora sabía que es lo que su madre había sentido, cuando le dijo que era lo suficientemente grande para vivir sola, ahora sabía que dolor sintió su madre. Se sentó en la cama y de corazón le pidió perdón a su madre, uno nunca sabe lo que siente hasta que te pasa. Haki era su mundo, no podía imaginarse una vida sin él, era su primera discusión, la primera vez que él se iba molesto, estaba devastada.

Seco sus lágrimas, no lloraría, lo dejaría, tal vez el alejarse un poco le haga bien. Él podría pensar, sentirse más cómodo, tal vez si lo estaba avergonzando, manchando el nombre de su hijo. ¿En verdad se estaba comportando como una perra? Gaara era soltero, ella era soltera. No entendía que estaba haciendo mal.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar, no entendía. Tal vez Sasuke estaba llamando otra vez. Se acercó y levanto la bocina.

\- ¿Hola? – manejo el timbre de su voz

\- ¿Señora Sol? – reconocía esa voz

\- ¿Sí?

\- Soy Moki, llamaba para avisarle que Haki está en mi piso, por favor no le diga que le avise

\- Gracias Moki, sabía que podía confiar en ti, no te preocupes, no diré nada ¿Está molesto?

\- Se encerró en el baño, llego con lágrimas en los ojos, tal vez sucedió algo entre ustedes, pero vi correcto avisarle que está aquí

\- Discutimos Moki

\- ¿Lo hecho?

\- No, el decidió irse, pero solucionare eso

\- Entiendo, no me incumbe solo quería avisarle que está aquí, se quedara conmigo, Raishi ya viene en camino

\- Gracias Moki por favor avísame cualquier cosa, te daré el número de mi móvil

\- Claro, no se preocupe, yo le informare

Le dio el número y el muchacho corto, su corazón estaba más tranquilo. Haki tenía buenos amigos, agradecía eso. Se estaba levantado y el teléfono volvió a sonar, era raro que la llamen tanto. Tal vez Moki olvido decirle algo.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Sol – la voz de Gaara la asusto – pensé que podríamos hablar, estuve llamando pero sonaba linea ocupada

\- Hola Kaze… Gaara, estaba en una llamada

\- Ya veo, ¿Podríamos hablar?

\- ¿ahora?

\- Si, deseo saber algunas cosas

\- Bueno – no tenía ganas – no me siento bien

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Tuve un pequeño problema con mi hijo, nada grave, sin embargo no tengo muchos deseos de salir

\- ¿Puedo ir?

\- No – casi grito – déjame darme un baño y saldré ¿Te parece bien tu jardín?

\- Te espero ahí

La comunicación se cortó, iba a cerrar todo con Gaara, dejaría clara las cosas. Ya no quería avergonzar a Haki y mucho menos a Gaara, como Baki lo había dicho. Tal vez él le avisaría sobre la reunión de los Kages.

Se ducho rápido y se abrigo un poco, la noche parecía fría. Cuando salía recordó que no había comido nada desde la mañana, toco su estómago, tampoco tenía hambre. Camino lento, sabía que sus ojos estaban hinchados, que su expresión era triste. Cuando llego a la torre del Kazekage giro a la izquierda, era mejor tocar la otra puerta del jardín.

Toco dos veces y se abrió, Gaara la recibió con la mirada seria, tal vez hasta el sabría algo. Paso saludando y le sorprendió ver a Kankuro ahí, tenía un cubre bocas, tal vez por la alergia.

\- Kankuro estará con nosotros, ya que tenemos puntos serios que tratar

\- Claro – camino hasta la banca - ¿Puedo?

\- Si – Gaara la observo mas de la cuenta - ¿tan grave fue?

\- Discutimos, solo eso

\- ¿Qué hizo Haki? – Kankuro se sentó frente a ellos – no me parece que tenga mal carácter

\- Fue mi culpa – miro el suelo – se cansó de mi

\- ¿Por qué dice eso?

\- Tengo mis razones

\- Lamento lo que sucedió – Gaara se sentó a su lado – veo que fue algo fuerte, tu expresión lo dice, si necesitas nuestra ayuda, no dudes en pedirla

\- Gracias pero es algo que solucionare con él, madre e hijo

\- Respeto eso – Kankuro se puso serio – por otro lado, te pedimos reunirnos aquí porque hay algo que queremos preguntarte

\- Los escucho

\- Sabemos que Orochimaru es tu amigo – los miro – Gaara me dijo que le platicaste de eso, no nos molesta del todo, tienes tus razones pero hay algo que nos preocupa

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hay información filtrándose – Gaara hablo – acusándote de ser o haber sido la amante de Orochimaru, de juntos tener una alianza para destruir las aldeas

\- ¿Qué? – se levanto

\- Sabía que no era cierto, por tu reacción lo confirmo pero – la sentó suave – necesito saber que sucedió entre ustedes, porque he investigado todo este mes y hay ciertas cosas que no logro entender

\- ¿Qué investigaste?

\- Acudiste a él cuándo sospechaste de la medicina, eso me lo contaste, curiosamente el dio con la falla, después, el dio con la cura, ¿Por qué el? No lo cuestiono, tú, en su momento confiaste, debido a los consejeros de Konoha, pero lo que no me queda claro es porque él te dio la cura tan fácil. ¿te pidió algo a cambio? ¿Por qué creen los consejeros de Konoha que quieres destruir la aldea aliándote con él? Tengo una teoría, creo que confiaste en Orochimaru porque no tenías otra opción y al tener a Sasuke como líder, él te dio la idea, imagino que el sabiendo que eres una Uchiha no dudo en hacerlo pero algo te debió pedir a cambio, son amigos, esa amistad debe basarse no solo en empatía, puede ser tu agradecimiento por curar a Haki. Lo único que no logro descifrar es porque dirían que quieres destruir la aldea

\- Porque yo lo dije

\- ¿eh? – Kankuro intervino

\- Los consejeros quisieron revisar mi mente y entre cuestionamientos los amenace con destruir la aldea pero fue en ese momento, no lo haría. Estaba molesta, me habían castigado por ir a rescatar a Haki, sentí que era una violación, les dije eso y se lo tomaron muy apecho, Orochimaru me ayudo con la cura por Sasuke y si me pidió algo a cambio – no le diría todo pero viéndolo a los ojos sentía que debía decírselo – le di mis óvulos

\- ¿Qué? – Kankuro se levantó – ¿Sabes lo que hiciste? Él podría usar esos óvulos para reproducir a una colonia de Uchihas, usar el Sharingan

\- ¿te dijo que haría con tus óvulos? – Gaara la vio preocupado

\- Medicina para Haki porque se necesitan celulas embrionarias para eso

\- ¿Quieres decir que… tiene que fecundar esos óvulos para obtener la medicina?

\- Si – estaba poniéndose nerviosa

\- Ese maldito tiene la tecnología para eso ¿Estas segura que solo es para eso?

¿Debería decirles? Tenía miedo, era un secreto entre Orochimaru y ella, aunque Naruto ya lo sabía. Solo ellos, pero ¿sería correcto decirle a Gaara y kankuro? Si quería que confíen en ella debería hablar, de otra forma estarían desconfiando.

\- Gaara, Kankuro – ellos la miraron – el que me cataloguen como amante de Orochimaru no es nuevo, sé que los consejeros no tiene mi aprecio y creen eso, yo no tuve nada que ver con él, solo buscamos la solución al problema de Haki, el uso mis óvulos, los fecundamos para investigar y logramos hallar la cura, le di mis óvulos como pago de eso, desde ahí hemos tenido una amistad cercana, solo eso. No destruiré ninguna aldea, no podría, no soy fuerte, mucho menos seguirá alguna orden suya, él no quiere destruir nada, Konoha lo tiene controlado

\- Eso lo sabemos Sol – Gaara hablo – no dudaba que Orochimaru y tú solo eran amigos, en esta aldea él está vetado y no quiero que otros estén comentando que eres su amiga cercana, tenemos razones de peso

\- Lo sé, Ba… - prefirió no decir lo de Baki – lo sé, no he tenido contacto con él desde que llegue, no sé cómo puedo mostrarles que no planeo destruir la aldea, ninguna aldea

\- Lo que me preocupa es que él quiera reproducir el sharingan – Kankuro masajeo su cabeza – no te culpo pero le acabas de dar una de las mejores armas

\- No, me prometió que no haría eso

\- ¿Para qué tantos óvulos entonces? – kankuro la miro - ¿Solo medicina?

\- El… - paso saliva – él quería tener descendencia

\- Demonios – Kankuro chisto - ¿Lo consiguió?

\- Si

\- ¿Es decir que tú y el tienen un vástago?

\- No – se levantó – es solo de él, solo quería un ovulo para fecundarlo

\- Pero es tu ovulo, por ende tu vástago, entonces él tendría tu sharingan

\- No, el me prometió que lo alteraría genéticamente

\- ¿Cuándo te enteraste que había funcionado? – Gaara estaba serio

\- Cuando regrese a Konoha, hace unos años

\- ¿Entonces es un bebe? – Kankuro

\- No, debe tener la edad de Boruto

\- ¿Quién más sabe de esto?

\- Naruto lo sabe – Gaara la miro en sorpresa – Orochimaru se lo dijo porque quiere que el viva en Konoha, que Naruto sea su guía, alejarlo del sonido para que no lo involucren con el

\- Naruto lo sabe – Gaara miraba el suelo - ¿Sabes que dijo él?

\- Que lo aceptaría, que al tener mis genes sería un buen niño

\- ¿Es un niño entonces? – Kankuro suspiro - ¿Lo conoces?

\- No y no creo que lo haga, es solo el hijo de Orochimaru, no soy su madre solo por dar el ovulo, eso no me hace su progenitora

\- Sol, es complicado. Kankuro, esta información no debe salir de nosotros, es grave. Ese niño podría tener el Sharingan – Gaara hablo mirando el cielo

\- Orochimaru me aseguro que no

\- ¿Confías en el?

\- Si, confió en el

\- ¿Qué hacemos Gaara? – Kankuro susurro

Giro a verlo, tenía la mirada muy seria, como analizando ¿La odiaría? Hoy no era su día, y sabía que terminaría peor si el empezaba a despreciarla.

\- Por ahora solo mantendremos esta información entre nosotros, si Orochimaru decidió decirle a Naruto y confiar en él, también lo hare, si quisiera destruir las aldeas no se lo hubiera confiado. Entonces nos da una señal de paz, Naurto tiene buen juicio y apoyare la decisión que tome. Sol tiene razón al decir que no es su madre, ella dono un Ovulo y eso no la hace su madre, además esta alterado genéticamente, veamos que sucede con el tiempo

\- Está bien Gaara, entonces ya podemos refutar algunas cosas

\- Este tema queda cerrado, no pretendemos juzgarte o tacharte Sol, jamás haríamos eso, tuviste tus razones y las respetamos, solo quería saber que había detrás de eso. Ahora que lo sé, estoy tranquilo. Otro punto era avisarte de la próxima reunión de los Kages, deseo que expongas tu idea, pero si no te sientes cómoda lo aceptare

\- No Gaara – camino un poco – ¿Cómo podría negarme? Me has apoyado mucho, no podría decirte que no, preparare la presentación

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, por otra parte – Gaara se levantó – quiero hablar a solas contigo

\- Si – Kankuro se despidió y salió dejándolos solos

\- Sol, lo que paso entre nosotros aquella vez, fue

\- ¿Un error?

\- No – le indico la banca – fue apresurado, no quería que pase de esa forma, sé que nos dijimos mucho y mantengo mi posición solo que, quisiera que sea formal

\- ¿Formal?

\- Sí, quiero hacer lo correcto como debe de ser, no de esa forma en que sea a escondidas. No quiero que tu reputación se vea cuestionada por nadie

\- ¿A qué viene eso?

\- Algunas personas cercanas a mi sospechan de nosotros, de que podríamos vernos a escondidas y dado el tradicionalismo de esta aldea y mi cargo, están señalándote, no quiero eso, quiero que te vean con respeto, como debe de ser.

El la miro y sintió deseos de llorar, como decirle lo que Baki le había dicho, que ella no era para él.

\- Soy el Kazekage, tengo una alea que proteger, así que debo poner en orden mis ideas, si hay sentimientos, no quiero que empecemos una relación de esa forma, clandestina, quiero que tengas un lugar a mi lado, que la villa acepte eso. Por esa razón es que debo alejarme hasta que se calmen esas habladurías, hasta que tu nombre quede limpio. Quiero hacer eso, sé que puede ser tedioso y hasta puedas perder el interés en mí si es que lo tienes, pero quiero que sea así.

\- ¿Lo dices por tus consejeros?

\- Ellos te adoran, si en el mejor de los casos tu y yo empezamos una relación, ellos te apoyaran pero quiero que sea así, todo formal, nada escondido y lo digo por Haki también. Quiero plantearme bien la idea de una relación, nunca la he tenido, no sé cómo llevarla y debo tener en claro mis sentimientos, me gustas, me atraes y hasta tengo deseos carnales por ti, pero todo tiene un momento, ¿podrías darme ese tiempo?

La mirada de Gaara era tan seria, tan profunda. Le estaba pidiendo tiempo como si hubieran sido algo, le estaba pidiendo que lo espere. Que entienda que las cosas no estaban de todo bien ahora y diablos, quería hacerlo. Él lo valía, además tenía que solucionar el detalle de Haki, entonces él estaba casi confirmándole que quería tener una relación con ella, que quería tenerla a su lado.

\- Si – sonrió – necesitamos esto, centrarnos en otros puntos y después si es que tus sentimientos y los míos son ciertos, podremos tal vez

\- Tener una relación limpia, sin mentiras, sin miedo a que nos vean

\- Acepto eso Gaara – le tendió la mano – gracias por tomarme en cuenta

\- No tienes por qué agradecerlo, al contrario gracias por entenderme, tu mereces a un hombre a tu lado no aun novato como yo, no sé ni cómo tratarte

\- Lo haces bien, jamás me sentí tan apreciada

\- Me alegra escuchar eso

Sus manos estaban unidas, en una promesa de un futuro junto. La miro y vio nerviosismo en esos ojos verdes, vio deseos de abrazarla pero vio mucho control. Ella en su arranque de ternura levanto la mano de Gaara y beso sus nudillos, nunca le había hecho eso a un hombre que no sea Haki.

Vio que Gaara la miraba sorprendido, se puso roja, tanto le había impactado. Entonces el hizo lo mismo, se sintió hermosa, amada pero sobre todo protegida.

\- ¿Confías en mí para decirme que paso con Haki?

\- Si – se lo diría – voy a contártelo

\- Te escucho

Le relato todo, vio que el suspiraba y asentía a cada palabra. Después el meditaba, encontrando una solución, algunas sugerencias vinieron. Al rato era despedida cerca de su piso, era tarde. Lo hizo frente a los vecinos que miraban sorprendidos, no hubo besos ni coqueteos, solo sonrisas y sacudida de manos. Así debió ser desde un inicio, siendo amigos de esa forma.

Estaba acostada y oro porque Haki este dormido, que su corazón se calme y regrese a sus brazos, porque él seguía siendo su niño, su bebe, su todo.


	7. Capitulo 6

**6: Perdóname**

Kakashi suspiraba, ya no era Hokage. Naurto había asumido el mando hace unos meses, estaba feliz de haberlo dejado. Estaba casi feliz sería mejor decir, porque ahora estaba solo. En esa cabaña, según el disfrutando de vacaciones. _**"Viva las vacaciones"**_ grito internamente, pero estaba solo. Miro alrededor y vio todo, estaba bien acomodado. Esa cabaña estaba genial, artefactos necesarios, muebles suaves pero aun así no podía sentirse a gusto.

Tal vez su edad empezaba a golpearlo, la soledad, la tristeza pero sobre todo saber que la mujer a la que amaba estaba lejos. A penas dejo el cargo quiso ir a la arena y hablar con ella pero su última conversación lo detuvo. Ella ya se había despedido, ya había cerrado un capitulo en su vida. ¿Por qué incomodarla? No sería justo pero esa soledad empezaba a consumirlo. No entendía, primero quería dejar el cargo y ahora en cierta forma quería recuperarlo. Al menos entre pergaminos se distraía, ese silencio actual lo estresaba.

Tal vez sus vacaciones tendrían que ser cortadas y podría dar clases, seguía siendo jonin, podría tener misiones aunque sus achaques no estaban ayudando. Llegar a los 40 y algo mas no era tan bonito, estaba haciendo viejo, holgazán y muy quejumbroso. Además no quería nada con una mujer, era raro, no sentía deseos de estar con una o tocar a una. Tal vez ya hasta los deseos había perdido, estaba decayendo.

\- Que aburrido – dijo bajándose la máscara, estaba solo que caso tenia taparse

Algo se le ocurrió, sonrió, podría entretenerse molestando a los nuevos estudiantes de la academia. Podría fastidiarlos un poco, hacerlos temblar. Después de todo nadie se daría cuenta, nadie lo conocía, bueno algunos, pero no todos. Camino directo a la cama, dormiría un poco, en su mesa de noche tenía una foto, la de Sol. Ella tan sonriente, tan hermosa.

Se recostó y tomo el cuadro, en verdad ahí lucia hermosa, tan vivaz, tan llena de energía. La vería dentro de poco, en esa última reunión que tendría, porque había pedido que sea ella la que explique todo. No era algo egoísta pero uso su último recurso para poder verla, así sea unos minutos porque estaba seguro que ella no querría hablar con él a solas. Uso el último cartucho, ese último shuriken para sobrevivir.

Porque no perdía nada intentándolo, quería verla, así sea a unos metros, estaba contando los días para esa reunión, marcando en su calendario mental la fecha, menos de treinta días para al menos sonreírle. Cerró los ojos y suspiro, tenía que ir muy bien vestido, peinado, oliendo bien. Tal vez, solo tal vez, ella podría verlo, darle una chance de hablar, pedía que sea así, porque quería recuperarla, quería volver a tenerla, a tocarla, a besarla, a hacerla suya.

Aun la amaba, aun le tenía clavada en su pecho, aun la necesitaba. Ella era ese amor verdadero, ese amor real, alguien que nunca saldría de su vida, alguien que a quien lastimo tanto y no sabía cómo pedir perdón.

\- Sexto – escucho, se levantó y vio a la puerta – sexto

Chistando dejo la foto en la mesa, se colocó la máscara y salió, genial ya empezaban a molestarlo. Camino con pesadez, quería mandarlos al diablo porque ya estaba empezando a alucinar con Sol y su cuerpo había despertado. Se cubrió con un abrigo y abrió, el aire frio lo golpeo, el otoño estaba más frio de lo normal. Un anbu le extendió un pergamino.

\- Sasuke Uchiha – miro el pergamino y lo recibió –

\- Gracias

El anbu desapareció y cerró, no entendía porque Sasuke le escribía, si ya se le había notificado que Naruto era el nuevo Hokage. Observo el pergamino, no tenía nada extraño, siendo un Uchiha era mejor ser precavido. Retiro el sello y vio que tenía una nota, la cual empezó a leer.

" _Sé que ya entregaste el puesto a Naruto, sin embargo sigues siendo el sexto Hokage. Eso me imposibilita de matarte, de quemar tus miembros. Solo por Sol me contendré, porque ella me lo pidió y antes que sigas poniendo la cara de ¿Qué hice? Déjame decirte que ya lo sé, sobre esa zorra de Aoi, sobre tus aventuras viéndole la cara de idiota a una miembro de mi clan. No, no fue ella la que me lo dijo, en los bares de diferentes villas no se hace más que relatar la gran aventura del Hokage Hatake con su asistente, como engañaba a una Uchiha. Sé que Naruto lo sabía y no me dijo, ya arreglare eso con él, Haki lo sabe y estate preparado porque no pienso detenerlo si desea asesinarte, al contrario, él tiene todo mi permiso. Vas a pagar por eso, prohíbo que te acerques a ella, que la mires, o respires a su lado. No quiero enterarme, te juro por mi sangre Uchiha que vivirás encerrado en el Tsukuyomi. Di "Soy un maldito bastarto"_

A penas susurro eso y el pergamino dejo de existir, un viento helado lo sorprendió, ¿Cómo? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Sasuke lo sabía? ¿De dónde? ¿Bares? No podía ser, el no había dicho nada, Naruto tampoco, no solía ir a bares, ¿Shikamaru? Mucho peor, pero ¿entonces? "Haki lo sabe" no podía ser, no era cierto. Haki no podía saberlo, no, no, no. Sujeto su cabeza, ¿Hasta cuándo eso lo atormentaría? ¿Cuántos años tendrían que pasar para que se olvide eso? Golpeo la mesa que tenía al frente, tenía que hacer que ese rumor desaparezca, la única forma era averiguando de donde se filtró. Aoi era la única que podía decirle pero no tenía contacto con ella desde aquella vez, tenía que empezar a buscarla.

* * *

Sasuke caminaba atento, estar en Iwa no era una experiencia bonita, no después de todo lo que había sucedido. Porque no tenía el aprecio y respeto del Tsuchikage, al contrario sabía que lo tenían en su lista negra. Pero tenía una misión que cumplir y ya tenía a su objetivo fijado, lo estaba siguiendo, desde hace horas. Ahí estaba ese mocoso malcriado, charlando de lo lindo con otros mocosos.

Se sorprendió de verlo tan alto, hasta casi más alto que él. Más fornido, más varonil. Pero eso no importaba, iba a darle una paliza. _**"No te atrevas a golpearlo"**_ resonó en mente, le daba igual, Haki entendería que no podía faltarle el respeto a su madre, no a ella, a cualquiera menos a ella. No cuando sabia como su amor real se había sacrificado por ese mocoso, no lo iba a permitir.

Los vio girar a la derecha, noto que sus movimientos cambiaron, se había dado cuenta que lo seguía. Por más que este transformado en un aldeano, Haki había sentido que era seguido. Lo felicitaba por eso, vio que se detuvo con sus amigos, giraron a verlo y el siguió caminando, como mostrándole que no le tenía miedo.

\- ¿Por qué nos estas siguiendo? – Haki hablo tan secamente que cualquiera hubiera retrocedido pero no sabía con quien hablaba – detente

\- No generalices – susurro acercándose – solo te sigo a ti

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Porque? – sonrió – porque tengo un asunto contigo mocoso malcriado

Lo vio dudar y aprovecho, se movió tan rápido que no lo dejo reaccionar. El primero golpe le dio de lleno en el rostro, pensó que lo había deshabilitado pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver lo rápido que se recuperaba, como le respondía y por milésimas esquivaba. Lo que vino a continuación nadie lo creería, fueron patadas, puños, taijutsu limpio. El mocoso sabía pelear, solo había visto eso una vez, Rock Lee.

Le dio crédito por saber defenderse pero eso acababa ahí, deshizo la transformación y uso su sharingan, lo vio dudar y logro arrinconarlo contra la pared cercana, saco su kunai y lo coloco en su cuello.

\- ¿Sa.. Sasuke? – Haki lucia sorprendido y no asustado como quería

\- A penas me reconoces – uso su rodilla la golpearle el estómago - ¿Eh?

Lo vio quejarse y querer tocarse la zona pero no lo dejo, amenazante pego, cambio su mirada, a una de terror. Justo lo que buscaba.

\- Dame una buena razón para no darte una paliza frente a ellos – pego más el kunai

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Todavía preguntas? Sabes a que me refiero

\- ¿Ella te lo dijo?

\- Si, y casi tuve que obligarla, la muy imbécil cree que puede engañarme

\- No la insultes – Haki le grito

\- ¿Y tú si puedes hacerlo? – su voz era calmada pero afilada - ¿Crees tener el derecho de decirle esas cosas? ¿Quién te crees?

\- No sabes porque paso

\- Ya lo sé, lo sé todo, a quienes deberías gritar, fueron a los que escuchaste y no a ella, en vez de defenderla solo la culpaste de todo

\- Nunca me deja, siempre se queda callada, no se defiende y no deja que lo haga – le grito

\- ¿Y para que estas entonces? ¿no era para protegerla?

\- No me deja hacerlo

\- No recuerdo que tenías que pedirle permiso para eso, es tu madre – lo soltó – merece respeto, tu respeto más que el de nadie. Ella dio todo por ti, su vida muchas veces y no merecía todo lo que dijiste, ¿Qué clase de hijo eres al decirle eso? No mereces si quiera que ella te vuelva a ver pero lo hará, porque te ama, me suplico que no te diga nada, que no te golpee y la verdad quiero hacerlo. No solo porque es importante para mí, sino porque fuiste un idiota, que en vez de asesinar a esos ebrios, vas e insultas a tu madre, ¿Ella tuvo la culpa que Kakashi le haga eso?

\- No – Haki tenía la mirada baja – no

\- No te escuche – afino más su voz tenebrosa

\- No, no es su culpa pero

\- ¿Pero qué? Por eso merecía esas palabras de la única persona con la cuenta?

Vio que Haki pasaba saliva y seguía con la mirada en el suelo. Tal vez pensando, como quería barrer el suelo con el pero estaba conteniéndose.

\- ¿Lo merecía?

\- No

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?

\- Estaba molesto

\- ¿Cuándo ella molesta te ha faltado de esa forma?

\- Nunca

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

Haki levanto la mirada y vio brillo en sus ojos, lo vio asentir y girar a ver a sus amigos que gracias al cielo se habían mantenido al margen, como sabiendo que si se metían saldrían muertos. Sus amigos se acercaron, dudosos.

\- Señor – uno hablo – él está arrepentido, planeaba pedirle perdón a su madre al volver, ya no siga castigándolo

\- ¿Es verdad? – miro Haki

\- Sí, yo estaba pensando que decirle, no fue mi intención Sasuke, no quise pero no sé qué paso que

\- Entonces compórtate como tal, eres casi un jonin y pareces un mocoso sin cerebro – vio a los amigos saltar de la sorpresa – ve a pedirle perdón y espero saber que es la última vez que le faltas el respeto a tu madre, la próxima no me importara si después Sol me asesina

Lanzo el kunai que se clavó al lado de la cabeza de Haki, los amigos casi gritaron de la sorpresa. Se quedó viendo como Haki secaba sus lágrimas, se ponía derecho y lo miraba.

\- Lo siento sasuke

\- No es a mí a quien debes decirle eso

\- Lo sé pero también te he fallado

\- Si y estoy muy decepcionado, creía que eras alguien centrado, que no se deja llevar por comentarios y me prometiste cuidar a tu madre, aquella vez me lo prometiste

\- Lo se

\- Entonces no entiendo la razón para decirle tantas cosas, Naruto lo sabe y es el Hokage, tu Hokage

\- ¿Se lo dijiste a Naruto? – por fin levanto la mirada

\- Si

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Sabes el aprecio que les tiene, además el podrá decirte más cosas, yo solo puedo esto

\- Haki – un amigo le hablo suave - ¿Es Sasuke Uchiha? ¿El hombre aterrador?

Miro directo a Haki este le tapó la boca al mocoso aquel, espero unos segundos y Haki empezó a decirle más excusas, estaba cansándose. Pareció notarlo ya que empezó a hacer mea culpa, después parecía más centrado y acepto su error.

\- Bien, con eso me basta, iras a Suna y solucionaras las cosas

\- Si Sasuke

\- No porque yo lo ordene, sino porque es lo correcto y tú lo deseas

\- Si – Haki sonrió un poco – la he extrañado más de lo que imagine, ¿Sabes si está bien?

\- ¿Crees que está bien? – Haki negó – está destrozada, pero sigue con sus labores porque de eso comes y te vistes ¿O no?

\- Sí, pero

\- ¿Pero?

\- Nada, solo que ya hago misiones

\- ¿Y crees que eso alcanzaría para pagar ese chaleco lujoso que tienes? – señalo su chaleco

\- No, mamá lo pago

\- Mocoso

Vio como Haki mordía su labio y suspiraba, su labor ya había terminado y quería irse de Iwa, no quería ser visto.

\- Espero te comportes Haki

\- Si Sasuke, gracias por venir ¿Podrías quedarte con nosotros?

\- Es complicado, aquí no me aprecian

\- Puedes transformarte, solo una día, mañana regresaremos a Suna

\- Pensándolo bien le gustaría quedarse y hablar más con Haki, además quería saber que hacia el mocoso metiéndose a Bares.

\- Está bien – se volvió a transformar en un joven para que sea más normal – ahora me explicaras qué diablos haces en los bares

\- Ah

Vio nerviosismo en los ojos de Haki y los chiquillos. Empezaron a caminar mientras el mocoso le relataba la historia más terrible que había escuchado.

* * *

Sol miraba el cielo, ya habían pasado casi tres semanas desde que Sasuke le llamo. En ese tiempo no había casi comido, estaba deprimida, tanto que hasta Gaara la había mandado a llamar por su palidez. Estaba esperando verlo, afuera de su oficina. Desde esa ventana que tenía al frente podía observar el cielo despejado, sin nubes.

Dentro de poco seria el cumpleaños de Haki y la verdad tenía casi todo listo, porque confiaba que su hijo volvería para ese día, que estaría feliz y se abrazarían como si nada hubiera pasado. Se sentía sola, sombría, acabada. Sin Haki no podía vivir y eso no estaba bien. Sasuke había prometido hablar con él ¿Y si no había funcionado?

\- Sol – giro y vio a Kankuro verlo – pasa

Asintió y se levantó, tuvo un pequeño mareo, resistió el vértigo y dio unos pasos. Sabía que tenía que comer pero no tenía hambre, no podía comer tranquila sin saber de Haki. Llego a la puerta y entro, Gaara tenía las dos manos juntas, como pensando que decirle. Vio que Kankuro ingreso y cerraba.

\- ¿Qué sucede Sol? Nos dijeron que tuviste mareos diarios, que te ven llorar a veces, que esta distinta ¿Es por Haki?

\- Si – acepto – no puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que fue así

\- Él está bien – Kankuro hablo – nos envió un reporte ayer, la misión de espionaje Salió bien

\- ¿Les escribió?

\- Si

\- Ah – a ellos si les había escrito, contuvo el deseo de llorar, entonces no había funcionado – ya veo

\- No te deprimas Sol, él debe hablar contigo personalmente y no por cartas – Gaara se apoyó en la silla – después de lo que te dijo ustedes merecen hablar viéndose

\- Lo se

\- Llegará pasado mañana de misión, sé que no deseas que intervengamos pero quisiera hablar con el sobre esto

\- No por favor, él no puede recibir más reprimendas, tenía la razón cuando…

\- No debes encubrirlo, es una falta de respeto cual sea la realidad, estas actuando mal si crees que no diciéndole nada solucionaras las cosas, todo lo que te dijo fue cruel Sol, como su maestro no puedo permitirlo y antes que me digas que yo no debí enterarme sabes que igual lo haría, nuestras bases en la arena están sentadas sobre el respeto a nuestros padres, no puedo permitir eso y mucho menos Gaara, siendo los amigos que somos

\- Siento que se enfadara más con conmigo si hacen esto

\- Tendrá que entender que su madre no está sola – Kankuro se acercó a ella – Naruto nos envió una carta, en donde expresa abiertamente su malestar por eso, él es su Hokage, entiéndelo,.. Necesita que le abran los ojos

\- Lo sé pero – paso saliva – no quiero que sean duros, él no es así, es la primera vez y

\- No tiene por qué hacer una segunda Sol – Gaara se levantó y camino lento – es algo que se tiene que cortar de raíz, por el bien de el mismo. Además está afectándote, no estas comiendo y se te nota, estas pálida, eso afecta fríamente hablando a tu desempeño como maestra

\- Lo siento Kazekage

\- No te lo digo como el Kazekage, te lo digo como Gaara, tu amigo

Vio que la mano del pelirrojo se estiraba invitándola a aceptar, lo hizo y sintió muchas cosas, desde un cosquilleo hasta paz. Se miraron y vio en esos ojos verdes preocupación verdadera, angustia y afecto.

\- Prométeme que te vas a alimentar, que lo esperaras con buenos ánimos y me dejaras hablar con él, necesito hacerlo

\- Está bien Gaara, lo hare

\- Bien ahora – miro a Kankuro – vamos a comer

\- ¿Eh?

\- Prometiste comer

\- Si pero

\- Ahora lo haremos, es casi hora de la cena, hice que prepararan algo nutritivo

\- Gaara se esforzó – Kankuro bromeo – te lo aseguro, vamos

\- Pero el comedor general esta

\- Iremos a nuestra casa, hay más intimidad ahí, vamos

Gaara le sonrió y casi la arrastraron por los pasillos, al llegar entro temerosa. La llevaron hasta la mesa grande que había visto aquella vez, un cocinero salió y recibió órdenes. Al rato estaban empezando a comer, no tenía ganas pero se lo había prometido.

Estaba delicioso, aunque ella le hubiera puesto más salsa. Después tenían el postre, charlaban del tiempo que tenía ahí, de lo mucho que había avanzado. Cuando todo acabo, Gaara se ofreció acompañarla a su piso, acepto y caminaron tranquilos.

Llegaron y el como era costumbre se despidió moviendo la mano, algunos vecinos la miraron ya más acostumbrados. Después estaba en su tina cubierta por el agua, recordó cuando dio a Luz, los gritos que soltó cuando le decían "Puja" ese dolor indescriptible, esa sensación de morirse y revivir al escuchar el llanto de su bebe. Sus lágrimas salían, siempre lloraba al recordar su parto, porque había sido lo más hermoso de su vida, lo más valioso y pensar que lo había perdido solo ocasionaba más dolor.

Suspiro y rezo porque Haki la perdone, que regrese y le sonría, eso era lo único que quería ver, una vez esa sonrisa.

* * *

Haki sabía que había cometido un error, que todo lo que dijo no era justo. Estaba muy arrepentido, desde que salió de su piso, sabía que estaba haciendo mal. Pero no sabía cómo pedir perdón, como decirle a su madre que no era cierto, que se había portado como un imbécil.

Se merecía los golpes de Sasuke y mucho más, hasta sus amigos le habían dicho que se le había pasado la mano. Sol su madre, era su mundo, el ser más valioso para él. Su mejor ejemplo, su mejor amiga. Alguien que nunca lo había defraudado, alguien con quien podría contar, la única persona que lo entendía de esa manera, que sabía de sus gestos, sus gustos, sus colores, sus buenos momentos y malos.

Siempre se había portado como debía, porque se había prometido desde muy niño protegerla, no dejar que nadie le haga daño y ahí estaba, dejando que Kakahsi se burle, dejando que el mismo la insulte. No merecía su perdón, pero quería buscarlo. Sabía que con ella una rosa o una carta no servían, porque ella misma le había enseñado que todo se afronta cara a cara, que los actos dicen más que las palabras.

Por eso no le había escrito, porque sería demasiado frio y ella merecía escucharlo, estaba nervioso, casi al borde de dolerle el estómago. Hace poco se habían despedido de Sasuke, a las afueras de la arena, ahora estaba caminando a la torre del Kazekage en donde Baki lo esperaba. Recibió un llamado cuando se iba a su piso, el Kazekage quería hablar con él.

Tal vez su madre le conto y no la culpaba, ella no tenía amigos, no tenía hermanos, no tenía primos, no tenía alguien quien la defienda. Ya que él, su propio hijo la había lastimado. Aceptaría cualquier reprimenda de Gaara, se lo merecía, aun le dolían los golpes de Sasuke, así que estaba preparándose. Lo vieron ingresar y le dieron pase, al llegar a la puerta, Baki lo miro y estudio.

\- Sé que su misión fue exitosa, espero el reporte

\- Si señor – no tartamudeo

\- El kazekage me dijo que tenía un asunto privado contigo, así que entra y espero el reporte mañana temprano

\- Si señor

Baki se alejó y miro la puerta, se animó a tocar y escucho un _**"Pase"**_ abrió e ingreso, vio a su maestro Kankuro verlo, tenía los brazos cruzados. Sintió la tensión, el Kazekage leía un pergamino y al verlo, lo dejo de lado. Cerró la puerta y espero. Como nadie decía nada se animó a hablar.

\- Buenas tardes, sé que el Kazekage pidió mi presencia

\- Hola Haki – Gaara hablo entre serio y cansado – primero déjame felicitarte por la exitosa misión, acabas de completar nueve de las diez. Tal vez te gradúes antes

\- Gracias – realizo una reverencia

\- Claro que este éxito se ve opacado por tu incomprensible comportamiento para con tu madre, estoy al tanto de lo que paso. Me causa conmoción y mucho pesar el que ella haya sido víctima de un arrebato de tu inmadurez, sé que ese asunto es entre ella y tú y que yo no debo entrometerme o decirte algo pero he decidió tomarme la libertad con el permiso claro está, de tu Hokage, Naruto. Quien me envió una carta expresando su pesar y decepción – estiro un pergamino – me dijo que lo leyeras en voz alta frente a mi

Temblando se acercó y recibió el pergamino, lo abrió y paso saliva, era corto así que empezó con la lectura.

 _ **\- Haki, me siento incrédulo, no puedo asumir lo que hiciste, sé que tuviste tus razones pero no son válidas para mí, quiero que recapacites y busques el perdón de tu madre, ella no merece eso. Sé que estas en una edad donde crees que tienes la razón, déjame decirte que también pase por eso, sé que debiste sentir ira pero nada justifica tratarla de esa forma. Ella solo merece tu amor, sé que harás lo correcto y que la próxima carta que reciba será una informándose que todo está bien. De corazón espero eso, Gaara por favor toma cartas en el asunto, es un buen chico, tal vez solo fue un error, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad "Tebayo"**_

Sonrió nostálgicamente al leer el "Tebayo". Le regreso el pergamino y ellos lo miraban, tal vez esperando alguna respuesta, algo que justifique pero sasuke le dijo que no tenía excusas, que todo lo que dijera era infantil.

\- No sé por dónde empezar, puedo decir que me siento avergonzado de mí mismo, que ni siquiera sé cómo ver a mi madre, si poder mantenerle la mirada, si podre tan siquiera abrazarla, ella no merecía todo lo que le dije, al contrario merecía que la apoye, que reafirmara mi promesa de cuidarla, de estar a su lado e hice lo contrario. No creo que haga mal en intervenir Kazekage, sé que mi madre es una amiga cercana, alguien en quien usted confía, así que, de mi parte, buscare su perdón, sé que encontrare la forma y las palabras para decirle lo mucho que la amo y – sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas – y lo mucho que me dolió haberle dicho esas cosas, porque tengo amigos que tienen a sus madres lejos, que me han mostrado a valorar el tiempo que tengo con ella – levanto la mirada – ya tengo diecisiete, no soy un niño, sé que me esforzare por demostrárselo

\- A nosotros no Haki – su maestro hablo – demuéstrale a ella quien eres, cargas en tus hombros el peso de ese apellido perteneciente a una historia formadora, tienes que tener conciencia de lo que eso acarrea, muchas personas podrán decir mentiras grandes con tal de hacerte sentir mal, porque no solo se trató de cómo te sentiste, sino de cómo se sintió Sol, de como ella lucha por no prestarles atención, por seguir con la frente en alto y sonreír por ti, porque ella cree que tu vales todo, cada golpe, cada insulto, cada odio, ella cree que tú lo vales, demuéstraselo

Giro porque no podía contenerse, estaba lagrimeando y hace poco dijo que no era un niño, pero le dolía el pecho, tal vez por saber que hizo mal.

\- Sé que esperamos mucho de ti – Gaara hablo – las expectativas hacia ti son altas, no solo por tu apellido, sino también por lo que nos muestras, por favor no hagas que eso cambie, sé que amas a tu madre, esto fue una desliz algo que puede pasarle a cualquiera, sé que buscaras su perdón y esto quedara como una experiencia, eres inteligente, sabrás manejarlo, ella no quiere palabras no quiere arrepentimientos, ella solo quiere verte llegar y ver tu sonrisa. Eso es su alimento, que por cierto no ha tenido en días, ha dejado de hacerlo, puedo entenderla pero no de esa forma en que tú lo harías, no te estamos ordenando y tampoco castigando, aquí somos solo tres hombres hablando, tenlo en cuenta

\- Si señor

\- Gaara – el sonrió un poco – aquí entre nosotros solo somos Kankuro y Gaara, ¿Esta bien?

\- Si, Gaara. Gracias por tus palabras, gracias Kankuro

\- Sé que no habrá próxima vez pero – Kankuro se acercó – si veo otra próxima vez te partiré la cara ¿De acuerdo?

\- Si – sonrió – lo sé, no habrá próxima vez

\- Bien, no esperaba menos de ti Haki, ahora quiero tratar otro tema más personal y Kankuro será mi testigo

\- ¿Qué tema?

\- Sé que me sentiste aquella vez en tu piso, si estaba ahí pero no porque lo que te imaginas, hubo un pequeño mal entendido.

\- No se preocupe, no me enfade

\- Lo sé, de otra forma ya estaría en el hospital, lo que quiero decirte es que he tomado una decisión en base a eso, necesito tu permiso para cortejar a tu madre

Se quedó en shock, nadie le había pedido eso antes, ¿Cortejar? ¿El Kazekage quería cortejarla? ¿Cómo esas películas antiguas?

\- Quiero que ella no esté en habladurías, quiero que todo sea transparente, no quiero esconderme, menos de ti, siendo tu su única familia, necesito tu permiso

\- Bueno…. Es una sorpresa, es la primera vez que un sujeto, perdón, alguien me lo pide

\- Se lo importante que eres para ella, no podría pasar por alto tu presencia, necesito tu permiso ¿Me lo darías?

\- Claro que si – sonrió – sé que mi madre es cercana a ti y bueno… no veo porque no

\- Entonces con tu permiso la cortejare, no sé qué lleve esta situación pero mi deseo es llegar lejos, tener una relación, hasta podría decir que quiero casarme con ella

\- ¿casarse?

\- Si pero todo depende de cómo nos vaya, no quiero apresurarme, quiero ir lento. Gracias por darme tu permiso

\- Al contrario, gracias por tomar en cuenta a mi madre, ella se merece alguien que la valore, que la ame y que no le mienta solo eso pido, que no le mienta, ella merece la verdad siempre

\- No te preocupes, de mi parte prometo eso

\- De mi parte como hermano mayor de Gaara, te aseguro que no le hará daño, estaré vigilándolos

Sonrió y vio como el Kazekgae se levantaba, se acercaba y estiraba su mano. La acepto, era como un acuerdo, algo entre hombres como había dicho. Sonrió y suspiro, se sentía tan bien ser tomado en cuenta de esa forma, salió prometiendo que arreglaría las cosas.

Más confiado camino a su piso, miro las escaleras, las subió firmemente, su madre estaba ahí, podía sentirla. Busco su llave pero prefirió tocar, no era correcto solo abrir y decir he vuelto, tenía que hacerlo bien. Toco dos veces y escucho un _**"Ya va"**_ , se abofeteo mentalmente y cuando la puerta se abrió, la vio.

Su madre lo miro sorprendida, no supo que decirle pero recordó las palabras de Gaara _**"Ella no quiere palabras, no quiere arrepentimientos, ella solo quiere verte llegar y ver tu sonrisa"**_ así que se paró derecho y sonrió con sinceridad. Vio como los ojos de su madre pasaban de sorpresa a llorosos, como ella lo jalaba y lo envolvía en sus brazos. Volvió a sentir ese calor, ese calor que solo ella podía darle, ese amor incondicional, esa alegría expresada en un abrazo.

\- Te estaba esperando – escucho entre sollozos – mi corazón me decía que volverías

\- Si – logro decir – este es mi lugar, aquí está mi corazón

\- Lo siento hijo, siento mucho lo que paso

\- No - apoyo su rostro en su hombro – soy yo el que debería decir eso, te amo mamá, aunque te he fallado

\- No Haki – ello lloro – tu no me has fallado

\- Si, lo hice pero no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo

Ella asintió y siguieron abrazados, no supo por cuanto pero se separaron, vio ojeras y palidez en ese rostro. Beso la mejilla mojada y sonrió. Ella paso de tener los ojos lloroso a tener los ojos brillantes, como si la magia hubiera regresado. Pasaron y cerraron, sabía que estaba en el lugar correcto con la persona correcta.

* * *

Sol servía el pastel, tenía a sus invitados esperando. Corto las rebanadas y trato de llevar unos cinco platos a la vez, en la puerta de cocina recibió ayuda de Haki. Este le sonrió y llevo casi todos, la fiesta de su hijo había sido perfecta, la comida, las bebidas, el pastel, todo había salido como lo imagino.

Hace unos días Haki había regresado, su vida había vuelto. Despeas de mucha conversación y abrazos estaba ahí, festejando. Los amigos de Haki estaban discutiendo quien tenía la tajada la más grande, giro a ver a los otros invitados, Gaara estaba probando, Kankuro parecía terminar. Tal vez le ofrecería otro, eran los únicos invitados, parecía algo más familiar, más íntimo.

\- ¿No comerás? – Gaara se había acercado

\- No, ya comí mucho al hacerlo

\- Ya veo pero déjame decirte que esta delicioso, no soy un gran conocedor de dulces pero debo decir que sabe muy bien

\- Gracias – sonrió – me salió bien

\- Sabes Sol – Kankuro se acercó – deberías dedicarte a esto, haces cosas deliciosas, no imagino cuando engordare si te casas con Gaara

\- Kankuro – Gaara se puso rojo – no seas tan atrevido

\- Pues si eso pasa en un futuro – sonrió – tendrás que ir gimnasio seguido

\- ¿Prometes cocinar siempre futura cuñada?

\- Kankuro – otra vez Gaara replicaba

\- Si, futuro cuñado – rio – si prometes no dejar de ser divertido

\- Prometido, Gaara que esperas despósala

\- Disculpa a mi hermano, creo que bebió mucho – la separo un poco

\- No te preocupes sé que es una broma – le guiño un ojo – a menos que tú quieras

\- ¿Eh? – lo vio volver a ponerse rojo

\- Te hare cosas lindas, prometo tratarte bien, ser delicada

\- ¿Sol? –

Verlo así de rojo, nervioso, tartamudear era adorable, él era adorable, parecía un niño inexperto aunque lo era, rio al verlo casi colapsar. Después el sonrió y siguió comiendo su pastel, los amigos de Haki sabían comportarse, era una pena que cuando termine la pasantía, ellos regresarían a sus villas. Haki se quedaría solo, porque más amigos no tenían.

\- Deberías hacer esto siempre – giro a ver esos ojos verdes – Kankuro tiene razón, te quedan perfectos

\- No, están exagerando, no sigo recetas solo calculo y gracias al cielo sale bien

\- Tu modestia me gusta, espero poder probar más de ti

Si no fuera porque es Gaara pensaría que eso iba con doble sentido, pero siendo el, solo era por la comida. Ya habían dejado claro que todo iría lento, sin apuros. Le sonrió y volvió a ver a su hijo, estaba riendo con sus amigos.

Después de unas horas, Haki salía con sus amigos, se irían a un lugar parecido a una disco, él tenía derecho a festejar. Se despidió y después se despidió de los demás. Kankuro se adelantaba y Gaara lo miro, estaban en su puerta.

\- Gracias por todo Sol, disfrute mucho

\- Gracias por venir Kazekage – remarco – fue un placer tenerlo

\- Me causa gracia como lo dices

\- Lo hago a propósito

\- Lo sé – el tomo su mano y beso los nudillos sorprendiéndola – espero descanses bien

\- Gracias – se puso nerviosa – también tu

\- Lo hare pensando en ti, en tu comida también – la soltó

\- Que halagador

\- Qué bueno que te guste

\- Me emociona

\- ¿Por qué – él se acercó un poco

\- No es tan normal que alguien tan importante piense en mi

\- ¿Soy importante? – él se acercó mas

\- Sí, es el Kazekage

\- Entonces podre usar mi poder y ordenarte algo – estaba tan cerca que sintió su aliento dulce

\- Aja – dijo hipnotizada

\- ¿En serio? – él se agacho para estar a su altura

\- Si – no dejaba de ver sus labios, aún tenía algo de crema, muy poca – si

\- Entonces – sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla – le ordeno mañana dar un paseo conmigo, en el invernadero a las 4 de la tarde, quiero mostrarle algo

\- Si – ¿estaba en un genjutsu? Se sentía flotar – si

\- La espero

Él se alejó pero antes que se vaya, lo retuvo, estiro su mano y uso su dedo para limpiar el rastro de crema, el pareció sorprendido y lo vio abrir más los ojos cuando introdujo ese dedo con crema en su boca. El sabor la impacto, la embriago, era como si el la besara. Por Dios sabía bien, él sabía bien.

\- Ahí estaré – dicho eso retrocedió y cerro

Sabía que él se había quedado petrificado, se apoyó en la puerta y suspiro, su corazón estaba latiendo rápido, deseo que el toque, abra la puerta, la sujete y la bese, _**"Madre mía"**_ quería que él sea rudo, que la muerda. _**"Maldita pervertida"**_ se gritó, tenia deseos malos con él, sabía que si él se dejaba haría muchas cosas malas con él. _**"**_ _ **I wanna do bad things with you**_ _ **"**_ resonó en su cabeza, canción precisa para ese momento.


	8. Capitulo 7

Buenas amigos y amigas, solo para responder la pregunta de ¿Que canción es esa? cuando Sol se imagina cosas, pues aquí les dejo el nombre; Jace eEverett - Bad Things (Si vieron True Blood) gracias por sus mensajes, no sean tímidos y comenten, besos.

* * *

 **7: Miradas**

Gaara toco su pecho al llegar a su casa, su corazón latía demasiado rápido, verla hacer eso lo hizo sentir necesidad de tocarla, de besarla, de morderla. Se abrió el saco, porque empezaba a sudar, no era normal sentir eso, no era algo que podría controlar. Necesitaba agua fría, algo que calme eso que sentía, sin dudarlo se desnudó y dejo que el agua muy fría lo golpee.

Tenía los ojos cerrados cuando apoyo sus manos en las paredes, respiro controlando la agitación, no debía, no era correcto sentir eso, no cuando se había prometido ir lento. Se ducho y al salir tomo una toalla, miro su cama y por un momento imagino verla ahí, sentada. Dudo de lo que veía pero se acercó, entonces quiso tocarla y volvió a la realidad, nada, no había nadie.

Se recostó desnudo, quería aire frió, sentía todo caliente, pesado. Cerró los ojos y trato de conectarse con su yo interno, pero al hacer eso ella apareció. Ahora sin ropa, mostrándole sus senos, esos que hace un tiempo toco, sin proponérselo su mano se movió, como volviendo a tocarlo.

Sintió otra vez la suavidad, la piel se le erizo. Su boca se abrió porque en su mente él estaba besando esa parte, succionando, su pezón era de un marrón claro, muy claro, era tentador. Después la Sol de su mente, dejo caer toda la toalla y pudo verla por completo. Sus piernas, su viento y esa parte, vio como esa alucinación se sentaba sobre él y gimió al sentir la presión en su miembro.

Ella empezaba a moverse, de arriba abajo, lento, suave. Sentía que iba a explotar, que si ella no se salía él podría eyacular, podría ensuciarla. Entonces la alucinación se recostó sobre el aun moviéndose, besando su cuello, su corazón se agito de sobre manera y uso su otra mano para acariciar su trasero, entonces ella lo mordió y se contuvo un poco pero no lo logro, termino llegando al clímax, dejo que su cuerpo libere esa presión.

Abrió los ojos topándose con la luz de su lámpara, el techo blanco. ¿Qué había sido eso? Se preguntó, miro abajo y vio cómo su mano sujetaba su miembro, vio restos de semen en su mano y se tuvo que poner derecho para ver su vientre. Estaba todo manchado, otra vez lo había hecho, otra vez se había tocado pensando en ella. Aun agitado volvió a la ducha, se limpió algo molesto, no era justo tener ese tipo de fantasías. Sentía que estaba usándola para satisfacerse sin consentimiento de ella.

¿Le daría permiso? Ni siquiera se le ocurriría preguntárselo, sería demasiado atrevido. Resignado volvió a recostarse, esta vez usando una camiseta y un pantalón normal. Miro a un lado de su cama, ¿Cómo sería dormir con alguien? ¿Sería incomodo? Él no era de moverse mucho o usar toda la cama. Se dormía ahí y ahí se despertaba, aunque no dormía mucho. Cuando Shukaku estaba dentro no dormía nada, cerraba los ojos pero no dormía, ahora al menos dormía unas horas, tal vez cuatro y nada más.

Miro su reloj, era ya la madrugada. No tenía sueño o sentía cansancio, al contrario sentía deseos de caminar, de luchar, de hacer algo que lo distraiga, se le ocurrió algo y se levantó. Llego a la cocina y abrió los cajones, algo debía encontrar, algo que lo entretenga. Cuando encontró la caja la abrió y leyó las instrucciones, tomo todos los ingredientes y se animó a hacerlo.

Leía de rato en rato todo porque no quería equivocarse, batía la mezcla dudando, no parecía estar consistente, pero siguió. Cuando vio que ahora si parecía una masa, sonrió. Encendió el horno y cabe resaltar que le pareció muy difícil hacerlo, no tenía ni idea cómo funcionaba eso. Esperó que se caliente y vertió la mezcla en un molde que le aprecio para hacer pastel.

Lo introdujo y según la caja debería esperar unos cuarenta minutos en que se cocine, dio la vuelta y noto el desastre que había hecho. Tenía la cascara de los huevos regados, harina, azúcar. Empezó a limpiar y ordenar, cuando acabo sonrió, lo había hecho solo. Miro el reloj y aún faltaba tiempo. Decidió prepararse un café, lo necesitaba.

Estaba bebiendo con un libro en la mano cuando su alarma sonó, llego al horno y vio por el vidrio. Parecía tener buen color y además la masa estaba alta. Volvió a leer la caja y decía que cuando se vea un color dorado se apagaría.

No lo veía tan dorado, así que decidió dejarlo unos minutos más, después de ese tiempo apago el horno y saco el molde. Estaba demasiado caliente, lo dejo enfriar por otra hora. Ahora si tenía sueño, estaba cansado, miro el reloj eran las cuatro de la mañana. Retiro el molde y el bizcochuelo según la caja estaba dorada, lo toco y este parecía esponjoso.

Lo corto porque quería probarlo, mordió la tajada y no sabía cómo el que hizo Sol. Este parecía faltarle algo, termino su tajada, cubrió el resto y decidió acostarse, dentro de poco tenia trabajo en la torre.

* * *

Sol escucho la puerta, no podía dormir sin saber que Haki estaba en su habitación. Lo escucho entrar y salió rápido a fijarse si se había embriagado porque ese no era plan. Lo vio calentado el agua.

\- ¿Café? – el salto del susto

\- Mamá – se tocó el pecho – diablos y así quiero ser un jonin

\- Estas en el piso, no tienes porque siempre tener la guardia alta

\- Uno nunca sabe, hubieras dormido tranquila, ya estoy aquí como prometí, a las cuatro

\- Lo se hijo pero no podía, cuando tengas hijos me entenderás

\- Ay mamá – retiro la tetera de la estufa – está haciendo frio, me toco llevarlos a sus pisos

\- ¿Bebiste algo? No mientas

\- Solo probé y la verdad no soy un fan de Sake, es demasiado amargo, preferí solo comer y escucharlos decir estupideces

\- Bueno, tampoco soy fan del licor pero una copa de vino no le cae mal a nadie

\- El vino es diferente – sirvió café – te daré una taza

\- Gracias

\- Debes abrigarte, el frio empezara dentro de poco aunque aquí no cae nieve, pero aun así hace frio

\- Si, ¿Recuerdas la aldea? Nos congelábamos

\- Si, como olvidarlo, me cubría con tres mantas y dormía abrigado, aquí solo necesito una y nada más, el desierto

\- Sí, no es tan malo después de todo, uno pensaría que se llena de arena, polvo, calor extremo pero no es nada de eso, es fresco

\- Sí, es lo raro – bebió – me gusta aquí, más que Konoha, siento que puedo ser mucho

\- ¿Lo dices porque te miran diferente?

\- Si, aquí es como si respetaran mi apellido, en cambio en Konoha es recelo puro

\- Mi amor tenemos que entenderlo, además ya serán tres años, tu pasantía acabara

\- Pero puedo pedir mi cambió aquí, no creo que Naruto se niegue

\- Estuve averiguando eso, y no es a Naruto a quien tenemos que pedírselo, ya que él no fue quien nos autorizó irnos

\- No me digas que…

\- Si

\- Mierda

\- Haki – se escandalizo – esa boca

\- Ay mamá no pienso pedirle nada a él, será el Hokage y eso pero estoy muy molesto

\- Lo se hijo, también tengo cierto rechazo pero me tocara verlo

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Olvide decirte que la próxima reunión de Kages será aquí y tengo que exponer mi idea

\- Pero Naruto es el Hokage

\- El pidió venir, será su última reunión y pidió expresamente que yo la explique

\- Pero que bastardo, encima quiere verte, exige cosas

\- Haki

\- No me digas que soy un irrespetuoso mamá, no quiero que te vea

\- Gaara me lo pidió

\- Bueno pero no me gusta

\- Si hijo pero no gano nada ocultándome, además mis sentimientos para con el son normales, digamos que todo se extinguió cuando Salí de Konoha

\- Eso me gusta – el sonrió – además aquí tienes mucho por descubrir

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Pues – su hijo se acercó – cierto sujeto de ojos verdes, alto, pelirrojo

\- Haki

\- Ay mamá, estuvo contigo en tu habitación

\- Eso fue un mal entendido

\- Como quieras pero ¿Acaso no te gusta?

\- Si pero

\- ¿Pero?

\- No creo ser para él, Gaara necesita a alguien de su nivel, con clase, con

\- No empieces a subestimarte – bebió mas café – eres todo lo que el necesita

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Simplemente lo se

\- Ay Haki, ojala fuera así de sencillo

\- Lo es, no tiene por qué ser complicado

\- ¿Aceptarías a Gaara como padrastro?

\- Sí, me haría una idea al decirle padre, sería raro porque soy más alto que el, pero si se lo diría aunque, mi corazón muy adentro, sigue creyendo que Sasuke es mi padre

\- Lo sé, él es inolvidable, tan delicado, tan cariñoso

\- Tan amoroso – rio – a él siempre lo querré, siempre

\- Lo querremos hijo, lamento si fue duro contigo

\- No, fue lo justo. Además se quedó conmigo e hicimos locuras, recuérdame darle siempre sake

\- ¿Qué hicieron?

\- Cosas de hombres, aunque al día siguiente estaba vomitando y maldiciéndome, pero déjame decirte que jamás olvidare lo que paso aquella vez en Iwa

\- Con tal que no hayan matado a nadie

\- No – estaba riéndose – fue algo así como la fraternidad, cosas raras pero nos divertimos

\- Qué bueno hijo, me gustaría saber pero hay cosas que una madre nunca sabrá

\- Eso si

\- Si

Platicaron un rato más y luego se fueron a dormir, ahora si podía dormir tranquila. Tenía que ir pensando como haría su presentación ante los Kages, estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa conforme los días pasaban.

Y así fue, los días se le fueron rápido. Entre hacer sus dibujos, preparar lo que diría, las clases y algunas salidas con Gaara. Sin darse cuenta estaba marcando el número de cierto rubio, espero que sonara varias veces pero nada. Intento una vez y esta vez sí respondieron.

\- ¿Hola? – la voz de Naruto la conforto

\- Feliz cumpleaños Naruto – grito – espero que tengas un día genial y seas feliz

\- Ah Nechan – escucho ruido – gracias por acordarte y llamar, pero no esperes mi cumpleaños para hacerlo, aunque no tenías mi numero

\- Gaara me lo dio, no fue difícil convencerlo

\- ¿Qué le hiciste?

\- Naruto – se escandalizo – nada, solo somos amigos

\- ¿Siguen siendo amigos?

\- Claro

\- Algo no debe estar haciendo bien

-¿Quién?

\- Nada, en verdad Sol nechan, muchas gracias, alegraste mi día

\- ¿Estaba triste?

\- Bueno, tengo tantos documentos que no se si tendré algún tiempo libre

\- ¿Shikamaru no te apoya?

\- Si pero no sé cómo todo se llena, avisos, peticiones, misiones, las pasantías que en verdad generan ganancias pero conllevan un control cansado, no pensé que ser Hokage fuera tan aburrido a veces

\- Oye tu querías ser hokage, no me digas que estas arrepintiendo

\- No pero, me gustaría ir de misión

\- Entrena, te puedes oxidar

\- Tenemos la misma edad

\- Por eso lo digo, trato de hacer ejercicios en casa pero nada de compara al campo

\- Eso sí, ¿Cómo esta Haki?

\- Bien, ya lo veras, esta enorme

\- ¿Se ha portado bien?

\- Si, gracias por tu apoyo

\- De nada, quisiera verlos pero ira el sexto en mi nombre

\- Hubiera preferido que vengas

\- Lo se nechan, pero no pude hacer nada, espero no te sea tan incomodo

\- Eso espero Naruto, te enviare un presente

\- ¿Un pastel?

\- Si, como el tren esta en prueba, veremos si llega entero

\- Si lo hará, muchas gracias, te extraño – escucho un amor a los lejos – Hinata es Nechan, ven. Te paso con Hinata

\- Acepto y platico con ella, se preguntaron por los hijos. Después de un rato volvió a hablar con Naruto sobre lo cansado de ser Hokage.

\- Bueno Naruto espero no haberte molestado tanto

\- No nechan, llama seguido

\- Lo hare, pasa un día hermoso Naruto, abrazos

\- Gracias, cuídate nechan y dale mis saludos a todos por ahí

\- Si lo hare

Cortaron y vio el reloj, estaba a punto de llegar tarde a la academia. Salió corriendo, esquivaba a las personas, llego justo cuando el timbre sonó. Ingreso a su salón y vio a sus estudiantes, ahora eran doce. Tenía doce niños de dos años, unos bebes. Le gustaba encargarse de los más pequeños, eran su momento de relajación.

Después de horas de estimulación, los despedía. Las madres que pasaban le pedían algunos consejos y preguntaban el avance. Tenía un niño en particular que aún no caminaba sin apoyo, estaba preocupada pero confiaba en que caminaría solo dentro de poco, estaba trabajando un poco más con él.

Reviso su agenda y aprovecho esa tarde libre, tenía que terminar con la presentación que estaba a días de realizarse.

* * *

Kakashi revisaba todo, estaba en un vagón rumbo a la arena, le tomaría cuatro horas según el maquinista. Era un tren de prueba, no le importaba usarlo. No tenía el gorro que lo identificaba como Hokage pero sabía que no era necesario, de reojo vio a su comitiva. Shikamaru estaba con un libro en la mano, lo estaba acompañando y no porque sea su obligación, sino porque el Nara temía que haga una estupidez y por sugerencia de Naruto estaba ahí. "Vigilándolo". Tenía a otros anbus con él, todo iba bien.

Miro por la ventana pequeña, era increíble como el tren se logró, como podrían viajar entre aldeas rápido, no como antes cuando se tomaban días en hacerlo, los que invirtieron su dinero en eso se volverían millonarios. Eso era seguro.

Saco su nuevo móvil y lo reviso, aun no tenía mensajes. Estaba esperando la llamada o mensaje del anbu que encargo para investigar las habladurías, hasta ahora no tenía nada concluso. Aoi se había pasado de chismosa pero por alguna razón no la encontraban, sabía que estaba en cierta aldea pero de la nada se iba. Además el anbu estuvo frente a ella, pero según le dijo ella no tenía idea quien era Kakashi.

No lo entendía aunque sabía de quien podría ser obra, Sasuke había tenido que ver ahí. Tal vez le había borrado la memoria, o quien sabe qué demonios le hizo. En parte le agradecía pero no le parecía justo, el no podía hacer las cosas sin su autorización. Esperen, el ya no era Hokage así que su opción valía mierda.

Seguía siendo el sexto pero solo eso, estaba retirado. Esas cuatro horas serian largas, una cosa era ir caminando distrayéndose con los árboles, los animales y otra era estar sentado mirando a la nada. Sintiéndose observado por el Nara.

\- Que problemático – susurro

Se le había pegado la frase del joven, quisiera ir solo pero no era discutible. Saco para sorpresa de muchos un libro diferente. No su icha icha, ahora tenía uno de tácticas ninja. Por primera vez en su vida quería mantener las apariencias, quería que lo vean como alguien maduro y no un loco pervertido. Los hijos de sus ex alumnos le decían "Abuelo Kakashi" ¿Abuelo? Diablos no tenía ni hijos y ya tenía casi nietos.

Reviso el reloj del móvil, eran las seis y media de la mañana, la reunión seria a las once. Le daba tiempo de llegar, acomodarse y buscar a Sol. Porque lo haría, tenía que hacerlo y eso lo tenía muy nervioso. Casi al borde de querer bajarse la máscara y respirar. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Se habría enfadado por su pedido?

No sabía y eso lo estaba matando, ¿Y si lo golpeaba? Tal vez pero estaba yendo preparado a todo, a recibir golpes o besos. Sonrió tontamente al imaginarse eso, ella besándolo, perdonándolo.

\- Se ve que las tácticas te tienen embobado – la voz de Nara lo despertó

\- ¿Ah? – reacciono – es interesante

\- Ya veo – el Nara le dio una mirada acusadora

\- Vamos nos quedan tres horas y media de viaje, seamos gentiles

\- Claro, sexto

Shikamaru estaba irritado, no porque no quisiera ir, estaba así porque sabía que el buscaría a Sol y él no quería eso. Quería que la deje en paz pero seguiría su instinto. Se concentró en el libro, nada que no sepa, nada interesante. Tres horas y veinte minutos más, solo eso faltaba.

* * *

Gaara miraba su vestimenta, nada fuera de lo común. Solo que ahora acomodo más su cabello, faltaba una hora para la reunión y quedo en pasar a revisar todo. Pero estaba intranquilo, por la presencia de cierto Hokage. Algunos Kages ya habían llegado, estaban esperando en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Se miró en el espejo y recordó que debía de mantenerse firme, nada de comportamientos extraños. Salió de su habitación y se encontró a Kankuro, él lo vio y lo siguió. Llegaron a la torre y paso a saludar a los demás Kages. El Raikage estaba con su sucesor que era como ver a su cuñado, relajado, nada de impaciencia. Se saludaron y los invito a pasar al lugar de la reunión.

Se dirigió a ver al Tsuchikage, sabía que ahora era "La" y no "El". La nieta del tercero había asumido el cargo, ahora ella tenía sobre sus hombros la aldea de la roca. Toco la puerta y abrió una persona, no la había visto.

\- Buenas, reciban mis saludos

\- Kazekage – Kurotsuchi apareció en su rango de vista – por fin vino, estaba empezando a aburrirme

\- Mis más sinceras disculpas – ingreso seguido de Kankuro – tenia asuntos pendientes, espero todo este bien

\- Si – ella se sentó cruzando sus piernas – todo bien, aunque algo frio

\- El otoño este año está algo más frio de lo usual

\- Ya veo – ella lo vio directo - ¿Es verdad que una Uchiha nos hablara de un tema?

\- Si, Sol Uchiha

\- ¿Confía en los Uchiha?

\- ¿A qué se debe su pregunta?

\- Sabe que no tengo aprecio a ese apellido, nadie lo tiene, bueno solo el Hokage. Disculpara mis palabras pero no me gustaría escuchar nada que venga de una Uchiha

\- Entiendo sus razones, pero ella creo todo el programa, el sexto Hokage pidió que ella sea quien lo explique

\- Bueno – ella rio – se sabe porque el Hokage hizo eso

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Es bien sabido por todos los ninjas y aldeas que el sexto Hokage estuvo enredado con ella, claro que no hay pruebas pero ese nombre está en la boca de todos, no solo por es "Uchiha" – remarco – sino también por haber compartido algo más que una amistad, así que Hatake debe estar saltando de un pie, quien sabe, después ellos podrían verse

\- Eso no pasara – se le escapo, la mujer lo miro extrañada, busco una excusa – sin una información confirmada no podemos asegurar nada, solo vine a saludarlos e invitarla a pasar a la sala, el Raikage ya debe estar ahí

\- ¿No me diga que el Kazekage ahora es su pareja? ¿Es en serio?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Si es así, lamento haber ofendido a la Uchiha, perdón – hablo con sarcasmo – a su señora novia

\- Disculpe mi rudeza, pero ella no me ha dado ese privilegio, sin nada más que comentar me retiro

Salió rápido, porque estaba a punto de decirle muchas cosas, desde un "Eso no te importa" a un "Vete al carajo" sabía que ella era algo sarcástica, engreída. Naruto se lo había dicho, no la tenían en alto estima pero por Onoki tenían que aguantarla por decirlo así.

\- Tranquilízate Gaara, no puedes dejarte llevar por los sentimientos

\- Lo sé – respiro – pero no me gusta nada lo que dijo, sin conocerla

\- Sabías que eso pasaría

\- No de esa forma

\- Vamos déjalo así, mejor veamos si la Mizukage llego

Kankuro tenía razón, esa reunión estaría llena de recelo, porque ella era Uchiha, solo por eso, pero se encargaría de defenderla.

* * *

\- No – volvió a escuchar

Sol entro a su habitación frustrada, miro el reloj y vio que faltaba menos de una hora para iniciar la reunión, no se había peinado, no se había maquillado y ahora estaba otra vez cambiándose de ropa. Nada le gustaba a Haki, nada.

Volvió a revisar su armario, no tenía nada más. Solo camisetas, pantalones sueltos y nada más. "Un momento" miro la caja y la saco. Al reconocerla dudo pero la abrió, ahí estaba su ropa de cuando llego a Konoha, la blusa ajustada, el pantalón ceñido y sus botines.

¿Sería normal que use eso? No lo vio bien pero combaría esa blusa, gracias a Dios estaba sin arrugas. Se sacó la camiseta y coloco la blusa. Era entre blanca y crema, no se notaría su sujetador, corrió al espejo, la abotono y se sorprendió de que le cierre sin problemas. Había perdido peso y le quedaba bien, se sentó y no se abría, genial, nunca le quedaba nada así antes. Pero el problema fue arriba, el cuarto botón cerro bien pero el tercero no alcanzaba, no podía ser. ¿Cómo es que sus pechos habían crecido? Eso era inaudito. Trato de cerrarlo pero nada, solo haría el ridículo si lo cerraba de esa forma.

Se miró y recordó a Tsunade, claro que ella era más pequeña pero era atrevido, bueno no tanto, solo se veía su cuello y el inicio de sus senos, el sujetador no estaba ayudando, levantaban mucho esa parte. Trato de acomodarlos y fue peor, se levantaron más.

Si se ponía unas vendas se verían mal, decidió dejarlo así, se colocaría algo encima, como ese chaleco de tejido que compro ayer. Le encantaba, era abrigador, no tenía mangas y era largo, hasta sus rodillas. Eso disimularía el escote. Busco unos pantalones que den, encontró unos semi ajustados, parecidos a los de Sakura. Eran de tiro alto así que esconderían su vientre no tan plano.

Se vio y decidió salir con eso, le guste o no a Haki iría con eso, ya era tarde. Se apresuró a peinarse, decidió hacerse lo de siempre, una trenza al lado, su cabello estaba demasiado largo y eso que ella misma se cortó algunos centímetros. Dejo unos mechones delgados sueltos al lado, busco su collar Uchiha ya que no tenía nada más con el símbolo.

Se lo coloco y este quedo no tanto a la vista, estaba metiéndose entre sus pechos. Busco algo de maquillaje, se puso unas sombras cremas, nada que se note. Busco un labial, algo que no resalte, no quería llamar la atención, ya hacia eso con su blusa. Encontró uno de color natural, se lo puso y no parecía tenerlo, le gusto, después le coloco algo de brillo. Le recordó el maquillaje de cuando era una quinceañera, solo brillo. Se miró una vez más y se colocó la colonia cítrica que tanto le gustaba. Salió y Haki la vio, el levantó el dedo pulgar en señal de aceptación.

\- Madre, todos miraran tus pechos y no la presentación

-. ¿Tanto se notan?

\- No pero resaltan mucho, ahora pareces Tsunade

\- Ya quisiera, ella es grande

\- Pronto la alcanzaras

\- Los pechos ya no crecen Haki, no esta edad

\- ¿Y entonces antes porque no eran así?

\- No lo sé, este sujetador es milagroso

\- Bueno, espero que mis amigos no te vean o dirán que serán mis padres

\- Lo siento

\- Ay mamá vamos

Acepto y le pidió ayuda con sus dibujos y otros papeles, el acepto y salieron. Estaba muy nerviosa, no quería defraudar a Gaara, no quería dejarlo en ridículo. Aún faltaba tiempo pero quería estar ahí para ver si algo faltaba, al llegar a la torre le sonrió a los ninjas que la custodiaban, ellos la miraron y sonrieron.

Claro que no paso por alto que miraron más abajo, entro y justo en ese momento lo vio. Su cabello plateado resaltaba de los demás ninjas que estaban en la entrada. Se quedó quieta, como si su cuerpo no se moviera, sintió la mano de Haki sujetar su brazo, giro a verlo y vio cómo su hijo miraba de frente sin miedo.

\- Hola Sol – giro a otro lado y vio a Shikamaru – tan hermosa como siempre aunque hoy debo decir que te pasaste

\- Shikamaru – Haki la soltó y ella le paso sus files, lo abrazo sin miedo

El Nara acepto el abrazo y le correspondió. Lo había extrañado, demasiado. Él era su amigo, su salvador en ocasiones, como no extrañarlo.

\- Que alegría verte – seguía abrazándolo

\- Lo mismo digo, sabía que te vería espectacular y no me equivoque – se separaron – estas preciosa

\- Gracias – toco su rostro – no has envejecido, tienes que darme el secreto

\- No hay secreto, solo ser feliz

\- Lo se

Intercambiaron más palabras y luego Haki se acercó, volvió a tomar sus files, escucho como el Nara halagaba a Haki. Comentaba de su altura y su cambio. Se sintió observada y no quiso girar, no podía. El Nara parecía saberlo y la jalo, se ofreció a acompañarla alejándola de cierto ninja que los siguió con la mirada.

\- No quiero que te sientas intimidada

\- No lo hare

\- Eso espero Sol, vine por eso, tengo que vigilarlo

\- ¿tanto así?

\- La edad está afectándolo – le abrió una puerta – aquí podemos esperar

\- Se ve que conoces esta instalación

\- No por algo estoy casado con Temari, ¿Te quedaras Haki?

\- No, tengo clase de tácticas, solo vine a acompañarla

\- Ya veo, entonces me quedare con ella

\- ¿Puedo dejarla a tu cuidado?

\- Sabes que si

\- Gracias Shikamaru – Haki sonrió – mamá tu puedes, ve y muéstrales tu escote

\- Haki

Su hijo le dio un beso en la frente y salió rápido, miro el reloj del salón y supo que su hijo estaba tarde. Se sentó en una silla y suspiro. Había sentido los ojos de Kakashi, taladrándola.

\- En verdad Sol te ves increíble

\- Por favor, solo me puse una blusa, mis camisetas están gastadas

\- Bueno debo aceptar que a más de uno dejaras con la boca abierta

\- No es mi propósito, quiero que me presten atención pero no así como lo dices

\- De por si tú ya llamas la atención con ese cabello, esos ojos, pero ahora así – señalo su pecho – Tsunade estaría envidiosa

\- Oye Tsunade es un pecado, es gigante

\- Dentro de poco la alcanzaras

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de eso? Seguro viste mucho a Tsunade ahí

\- No es que pase desapercibida, mis ojos estaban de rostro al pecho, continuamente, es que no es fácil de obviar

\- Hombres

\- Mujeres, problemático

Rieron y hablaron de Shikadai, el Nara le mostro fotos. Estaba hermoso, con esos ojos. Quería verlo, abrazarlo, era un niño precioso.

\- Recuerdo cuando Haki tenía esa edad, siete años

\- ¿A esa edad llegaron no?

\- Si, mira cuantos años pasaron. Es increíble, ahora ya tiene 17

\- Nos conocemos por casi diez años, como pasa el tiempo

\- Sabes, sonaste a un viejo aburrido

\- Cumpliré treinta

\- Oye te supero, cumpliré cuarenta

\- Treinta

\- Tu sabes que no

\- Bueno, estamos viejos

Bromearon un poco más, él le comento que Sasuke aparecía en la aldea de vez en cuando y solía quedarse solo horas. Que Naruto no parecía disfrutar de ser Hokage. Que los niños estaban preparándose para ser genins, quiso preguntarle si había visto a un niño extraño pero prefirió no hacerlo. La puerta se abrió y giraron, Kankuro los saludos y Gaara lo seguía, tenía el sombrero de Kazekage, lo hacía ver más tierno.

\- Wau Sol, quieres matarnos, eres un pecado vivo

\- Ay Kankuro tu también, creo que me cambiare

\- No por favor, no entristezcas este paisaje del desierto, eres como un girasol

\- ¿seguirás con eso?

\- Está bien, pero luces bien

\- ¿Gracias?

Giro y vio que Gaara la observaba, se acercó sonriente. De él quería escuchar de todo, estaba expectante a que él le diga algo, pero no decía nada. Tal vez no le impactaba como a los demás.

\- Quisiste verte mucho mejor que siempre, justo hoy

Y sintió cierto aire extraño, no fue solo ella. Sintió la mirada de los demás, entonces entendió que Gaara lo decía por Kakashi, pero estaba concluyendo mal.

\- No, en si Haki escogió mi atuendo – se acomodó el chaleco – dijo que ir con camiseta no me daría la importancia necesaria

\- Ya veo – Entonces Gaara se pasó de largo y saludo a Shikamaru

Sintió el peor de los hincones de toda su vida, a Gaara no le había gustado nada su ropa. Solo quería impactarlo y logro lo contrario. Los escucho charlar y se sentó a revisar sus apuntes, estaba avergonzada, tal vez si era buena idea cambiarse, se arregló tanto para que Gaara la vea, le diga que estaba bonita y nada. Al contrario, el parecía estar molesto. Vio que Kankuro le susurraba algo a Gaara y este lo miraba y asentía.

\- Bueno los dejaremos solos un rato, Gaara te explicara lo que harás, iré acomodándolos, no tarden – jalo a Shikamaru – ayúdame cuñado

\- Si

La puerta se cerró y dudo en verlo, por Dios era como regresar a lo de antes, empezó a sentir nerviosa, miedosa. Vio que el gorro de Kazekage caía a la silla y que él le daba la espalda sirviéndose agua.

\- Solo dímelo – lo enfrento – ¿me veo tan vulgar?

\- Nunca dije eso – bebió agua sin verla – tampoco me atrevería a decirlo

\- ¿Entonces porque sentí que te enfadaste?

\- No me he enfadado solo – giro a verla – me siento celoso

\- ¿Por qué? –

\- Porque nunca te arreglas así cuando salimos, o cuando cenamos y justo cuando viene el, optas por usar esa ropa ajustada y resaltar tus atributos, es como si quisieras tener su atención, no debería afectarme o importarme de esta manera pero yo…

\- Gaara – se levantó y acerco – si me vestí así no era para impactar o atraerlo – le quito el vaso – lo hice pensando en ti, en que no quería hacerte quedar mal, quería que digan qué bueno que….

\- ¿Pensando en mí?

\- Si – sonrió – quería que me veas bien aunque sea una vez

\- Te conocí con moretones – el acaricio su trenza – despeinada, delgada, casi sin vida y en ningún momento me pareciste mal, siempre destaque tu belleza sobre todo. No necesitas maquillarte o ponerte nada ajustado – la mano del hombre recorrió peligrosamente el collar – tu eres atractiva y lo que te hace más hermosa es el hecho de que no te das cuenta que lo eres

\- ¿Entonces debería cambiarme?

\- Si lo hiciste para mí no – él le levanto el rostro – me gusta, es hipnótico

Él era hipnótico, esos ojos verdes eran como ver la pasión personificada. Estaban a menos de un metro de distancia, separados por solo centímetros, ella quería que la bese, que la acaricie. Miles de cosas pero sabía que eso no pasaría, que el respetaría ese espacio.

\- No sabes el deseo que tengo de….

\- ¿De? – se pegó por completo, sabía que estaba faltando a ese compromiso pero quería sentirlo - ¿De?

\- ¿Puedo besarte?

\- Si

El bajo lento, casi temblando. Cuando sus labios se encontraron sintió una llama encenderse, como si su motor hubiera estado apagado. Quiso gritar de la emoción, era un beso casto, pero demonios, quería que sea más profundo. Enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Gaara, el sujeto su cintura. Ese beso era lento, porque él no sabía besar de otra forma y estaba dispuesta a enseñarle, así que armándose de valor, uso su lengua, el pareció saltar pero la imito. "Oh Si" grito mentalmente, "Por Dios" volvió a gritar porque lo sintió, claramente algo duro la golpeo en el vientre, gimió un poco y se hubiera avergonzado pero estaba tan ocupada saboreándolo.

\- Gaara – abrieron la puerta y no tuvieron tiempo de separarse, Kankuro se quedó petrificado – ah – tartamudeo – lo siento, no sabía… demonios Gaara, te están esperando

La puerta se cerró y por fin pudo respirar, Gaara tenía la respiración agitada. Se miraron y sonrieron a la vez. Saco un pañuelo y le limpio los labios, tenía algo de brillo. Le acomodo el saco, la miraba atento.

\- Lo siento, creo fue muy atrevida

\- No – le levanto el rostro – es una señal, es hora

\- Si, ¿Me desearas suerte?

\- No la necesitas, sé que lo harás bien.

Sintió un cálido beso en su frente y quiso derretirse. Él dijo que se adelantaría, le avisarían cuando pase, también le dijo como debería saludar a los Kages. Se quedó sola y suspiro, ese beso había sido magnifico. Diablos, quería más. Al rato tocaron la puerta y un ninja la llamo, cogió todo y salió dispuesta a impresionarlos.

* * *

Kakashi se sentó al lado de donde sabría que Gaara estaría, quería una buena vista porque lo poco que pudo ver era espectacular. Sol estaba preciosa, pecaminosa, demonios ¿cómo se le ocurrió estar con otra? Aunque no habían cruzado miradas pudo verla, ese perfil, sus senos resaltando como siempre.

Y tenía que volver a ser suya, claro que no dejaría que vuelva a usar esa ropa, era demasiado provocadora, no imaginaba que otro la mire de esa forma. Los demás Kages se sentaron y Gaara ingreso, se decepciono al no verla entrar. La reunión empezó y el muchacho les anuncio como se haría, que es lo que escucharían. No lo veía solo escuchaba su voz, giro a verlo porque sentía cierto tono extraño en él, vio algo brillar en sus labios, un olor que conocía.

El olía a ella, ese olor era de Sol, su olfato canino no le mentía, era como si Sol hubiera estado muy cerca de él, además ese brillo, ese pequeño brillo en sus labios, ¿sería el, el único que veía eso? Se fijó más, afino su mirada y vio una pequeña escarcha en la esquina de su labio, el Kazekage se sintió observado y giro a verlo, sus miradas se cruzaron y sintió un hincón de tensión. Como si algo amenazante lo mirara, asintió desviando la atención como si hubiera entendido algo que dijo.

El joven giro y siguió explicando la importancia de lo que diría Sol, sus manos que estaban apoyadas en la mesa se tensionaron, algo le decía que Sol había estado demasiada pegada a él. Su olor era inconfundible, y el Kazekage lo tenía en todo el cuerpo.

\- La hare pasar –

Vio como el joven daba la orden y la puerta se abría, levanto su lápiz para disimular que escriba, no quería intimidarla. Pero su lápiz cayo cuando la vio, fue en cámara lenta. ¿Ella era Sol? ¿Esa mujer exuberante era Sol? "Por todos los Hokages" grito su mente, Sol ingresaba sonriente, con cosas en las manos que no cubrían sus pechos. Su escote era recatado pero mostraban lo que solo un suertudo podría tocar. Ósea el, que en su momentos disfruto. Paso saliva, estaba preciosa, impactante.

\- Su lápiz – la voz de Gaara lo trajo a la realidad

\- Ah

Lo tomo y gracias al cielo tenía su máscara, porque su boca estaba abierta, miro a los demás y vio que el Raikage estaba en la misma situación, ese tipo duro y musculoso estaba con la boca semi abierta y sus mejillas rojas.

\- Por favor caballeros dejen de verla así – La Mizukage los miro

\- Bienvenida Sol – Gaara hablo – te presento a los Kages, Mei Terumi, Mizukage de Kirigakure

La Mizukage dando catedra de elegancia se levantó y realizo una reverencia, Sol nerviosa la imito.

\- Un placer conocer a tan renombrada Mizukage, mi Hijo la admira

\- Que placer saber que un Uchiha me admira, ¿Acaso todos los Uchihas son así de bellos?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Déjalo así primor

La Mizukage se sentó, ¿Todos tendrían que hacer eso? Él estaba dispuesto a pararse e ir a abrazarla, pero no sería recomendable o ¿Si?

\- El Raikage A – vio como el musculoso se levanta como un resorte, caminaba directo y la tomaba de la mano

\- Un placer señorita – besaron los nudillos de Sol – nada hace más feliz a mi persona que conocer a la madre de tan inteligente muchacho, Haki. Un estudiante destacable

\- Gracias – Sol parecía nerviosa, quien no, si tenía un tipo de casi dos metros al frente – mi hijo me ha hablado mucho de su aldea, es hermosa

\- Espero tenerla en mi aldea, pronto – giro – él es mi sucesor, Darui - Este se levantó rápido y realizo una reverencia

\- Un placer Raikage

\- Solo A Señorita

\- Como Ud. Diga

El Raikage se fue a sentar y agradeció que hiciera eso, estaba hirviendo de los celos. Él también se levantaría y abrazaría a Sol.

\- Al Hokage ya lo conoces, es su última reunión como tal – Se sintió ofendido que Gaara diga eso

\- Buenas Sexto – las palabras de Sol lo noquearon, fueron tan frías y serias que sintió morir

\- Hola Sol, tanto tiempo sin verte – logro decir

\- Sí señor, espero todo este bien en la aldea con Naruto

\- Si

"Silencio sepulcral" ¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Sintió las miradas de los demás kages, seguía mirando atento a Sol y ella ya miraba a Gaara, vio una sonrisa cálida, de reojo miro al joven y vio otra sonrisa cálida en respuesta. ¿Qué? Su alarma interna estallo, ahí estaba pasando algo.

\- Por último y no menos importante la nueva Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi

\- Un placer, mi hijo ha estado en su aldea en muchas ocasiones, agradezco su gentil hospitalidad

\- No voy a pararme o hacer halagos a ningún Uchiha – la Tsuchikage hablo trayéndolo a la realidad – ya que por culpa de uno la guerra se inició, también un Uchiha derroto a alguien importante para mí, así que, Hola

¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Eso era grosero, vio como los demás Kages miraban a la Tsuchikage y después a Sol, rogo que no estalle, que se controle, sabía lo que Sol era capaz de hacer.

\- Lamento escuchar eso – realizo una reverencia – no tenía conocimiento de que un miembro de mi clan la haya lastimado, lo siento mucho, está en todo su derecho

\- Bien no hemos venido para juzgar a nadie – la Mizukage hablo – hemos venido a escuchar la gran idea de la cual estamos interesados, el kazekage nos ha platicado y que mejor escucharla de ti

\- Gracias señorita

\- A ti primor

Sol empezó, no había reaccionado mal al desplante de la Kurotsuchi, era otra, una más madura, más centrada. Extrañaba a esa Sol explosiva, además le hubiera gustado ver que sucedía, Sol tenía todas las de ganar, eso era seguro.


	9. Capitulo 8

**8: Control**

Sol sintió la tensión a penas la Tsuchikage hablo, controlo su boca porque no quería hacer quedar mal a Gaara. Todos estaban siendo amables menos ella, empezó con su explicación y se centró en eso pero ver el desinterés de esa mujer estaba matándola. Era una grosera, trato de disimular su ira, se centró en ver a Gaara y llenarse de energía. Conforme les explicaba les pasaba hojas escritas, dándole más detalles. El Raikage estaba más atento a sus pechos que a ella, la Mizukage era la más interesada.

Por Dios esa mujer era hermosa, con un cuerpo llamativo. Se sentía fea a su lado y esa elegancia, digan de una mujer poderosa. No podía decir mucho de Darui, tenía a mirada escondida en una hoja que le había dado. Por otro lado la mirada intensa de Kakashi no la dejaba concentrarse al cien por ciento, era incomoda. La miraba como si nunca la hubiera visto, iba a repartir otras hojas pero su archivador se soltó, lo pudo atrapar y se agacho un poco, levanto la mirada y tenía los ojos del Raikage siguiéndola.

Sonrió divertida, los hombres eran tan predecibles. Repartió las hojas y como de esperarse la Tsuchikage no se la recibió, señalo la mesa como indicándole que la deje ahí. ¿Qué le sucedía a esa mujer? Siguió con su explicación, ya faltaba poco.

\- Espero les haya podido ayudar mi presentación, sé que el Kazekage les dio más detalles, quedo atenta a sus comentarios o preguntas, Kazekage – Gaara la miro - ¿Estaría bien quedarme o me retiro para que puedan discutir sobre esto?

\- Puedes retirarte, te mandare llamar

\- Gracias, permiso con todos

Vio como el Raikage y Gaara se levantaban, tan galantes los dos. Salió y por fin pudo votar el aire, al instante su brazo se vio jalado, el rostro de Shikamaru apareció.

\- Cuéntamelo todo

\- Ahora eres chismoso

\- Oye

\- Está bien, todo fue bien adentro

\- No me refería a eso

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Al beso, Kankuro me dijo que los encontró besándose

\- Ese …

\- Dime

\- Está bien, nos besamos

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Y? solo eso

\- ¿Solo eso? No tienen nada

\- No, bueno, él quiere que sea lento

\- Ya entiendo, pero es un gran paso, quiere decir que seremos familia

\- Oye, no te apresures

\- Temari morirá cuando lo sepa

\- ¿Piensas ir contándoselo a todos?

\- No, solo a Temari, es su hermana tiene derecho a saber

Oh si, Temari tendría ganas de escuchar cómo le quitaban la virginidad a su hermanito menor. Recordó el beso y sonrió tontamente, le había encantado. Demasiado.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué tal todo ahí? – señalo la puerta

\- Bien aunque la Tsuchikage me odia, fue grosera, no quería ni recibirme las hojas ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Bueno, tiene una historia con los Uchihas, dime que no la insultaste

\- No lo hice, nunca haría quedar a Gaara

\- Que gran paso Sol, no le hagas mucho caso, ella es difícil, Naruto tampoco la puede pasar.

\- Es tan grosera, en fin, espero haberlo hecho bien

\- ¿Viste a Kakashi?

\- Si, aunque solo lo salude, fue incomodo

\- Mejor, solo vine para vigilarlo, no quiero que este molestándote

\- Gracias por eso

\- De nada

Platicaron un poco más, sobre la aldea, futuros planes y cómo afectaría todo si ella se casaba con Gaara en un futuro.

* * *

Gaara miro a la Tsuchikage, apenas Sol salió la joven dejo las hojas en la mesa. No las leía, los demás lo hacían, revisaban detalles pero ella no. Era chocante verla, ya estaba haciendo mucho en resistir sus groserías. Naruto le había advertido que ella tenía un carácter especial, pero no imagino que sería tanto.

\- No entiendo cómo es que revisan tanto el plan de un Uchiha – ella hablo haciendo que todos la vean

\- ¿Qué de malo tiene? – Kakashi hablo – es una idea que ha impulsado a la aldea de Arena, tiene muchos beneficios, si revisa las estadísticas…

\- Eso lo dices porque fue tu mujer por un tiempo

\- ¿Perdón? – Kakashi cambio su mirada

\- Sexto Hokage es de conocimiento público, claro que no está confirmado, aun así

\- Esta reunión se hizo expresamente para esto – intervino – discutir esta innovación con la demás aldeas ya que ustedes los Kages mostraron interés, no para discutir sobre líos amoroso de nadie.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con el Kazekage – A, lo apoyo – de mi parte esta innovación me parece aceptable, mi aldea ya se encuentra planificando la construcción de un centro especial, no tengo objeción alguna, solo ver al hijo de la Maestra Uchiha me muestra su calidad como educadora

\- De mi parte tampoco tengo objeciones, los indicadores económicos que represento aquí son bastantes tentadores, si observan la página doce nos muestra como nuestras aldeas incrementarían las misiones – todos menos la Tsuchikage revisaron la hoja – tendremos que invertir pero se recuperaría, además en la siguiente página – dieron la vuelta – podemos ver la opción de una área especial para los niños de bajos recursos económicos, ella pensó en todo. Me parece muy amable de su lado – La Mizukage sonrió

\- Tenemos esa área aquí – les explico – son muchos niños que han perdido a sus padres en la guerra, sus casas y otros, ellos reciben la educación gratuita sin separarlos, están todos juntos. Sol se encarga de preparar también a los futuros maestros interesados. Tenemos casi doce novados que terminaran la preparación pronto, algunos de ellos con ninjas que perdieron algo en la guerra y con este programa dejan de sentirse incapaces de seguir con su vida ninja

\- Me parece excelente – Kakashi intervino – tengo unos ninjas que han quedado incapacitados para una vida de misiones y este programa les puede dar una opción para seguir trabajando, Sol pensó en todo

\- Estuvo de acuerdo con el Hokage, Sol había pensado en todo. Esas hojas estaban bien explicadas, detalladas.

\- Veo conveniente que la maestra visite nuestras aldeas y nos de algunos consejos del área, tal vez sugerencias que nos ayuden – A, sonrió de lado – en mi aldea será bien recibida

\- En todas las aldeas Raikage, uno de mis chunin empezara la pasantía porque supo de Haki Uchiha, el nombre de ese joven está dando que hablar, no solo por tener ese apellido, sino por su habilidad, quisiera tenerlo en mi aldea para que nos apoye ¿Podría comunicárselo Kazekage? – Mei le sonrió

\- Si, se lo hare saber, gracias por su interés

\- Pero disculpe creo que ellos siguen siendo de Konoha, perdón por pasar por alto eso Hokage

\- Puedo hablar con Sol – Kakashi los miro – no creo que se niegue a hacerlo

\- Mientras Sol y Haki estén en la arena son mi responsabilidad – miro a Kakashi – Naruto me los encargo, seré yo quien hable con Sol, no se preocupe

Kakashi se le quedo viendo, supo que estaba haciendo mal en retarlo frente a todos pero sabía que Sol no quería hablar con él.

\- Bueno, platicare de esta propuesta con Onoki, aunque a mí no me agrada, confió en nuestro antiguo método de enseñanza y no quisiera seguir las instrucciones de ningún Uchiha, seria humillante, ellos y sus ojos controladores, aunque no solo usan sus ojos, ahora usan algo mas

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – no pudo evitar caer en la tentación de pelea

\- Tal vez el Raikage pueda explicarle, estuvo muy atento

\- La belleza se admira Tsuchikage, Mucho más cuando esa persona no está consciente de eso. Es una lástima que otras personas no lo noten.

\- Si Ud. Lo dice, ¿pasamos al otro punto?

\- Antes de eso – Gaara se puso derecho – le hare saber a Sol que Kumogakure, Kirigakure y Konoha procederán con la estrategia, me perdonan unos minutos

\- Claro ella es más importante – La Tsuchikage hablo haciendo que se detenga a medio levantar

\- Tiene que ofrecer clases dentro de poco, no le gusta faltar, no es que la considera más importante que ustedes, pero sería grosero – resalto – dejarla esperando

\- Puedo ir a avisarle, el Kazekage puede quedarse y

\- Iré yo – interrumpió a Kakashi – es mi deber ¿Podrían esperar?

Sintió una tensión increíble, camino hasta la puerta y salió. Dejo salir el aire, la vio platicando con Shikmaru, ella giro a verlo y se levantó sonriente. Ver esa sonrisa era todo lo que necesitaba para que el mal humor se vaya. La vio acercarse.

\- ¿Sucedió algo?

\- Tres aldeas implementaran la estrategia

\- Qué bueno, entonces si pude convencerlos, creo saber que aldea no está de acuerdo

\- Lamento mucho lo que paso

\- No es tu culpa, sé que mi apellido no es muy bien recibido.

\- Te pido disculpas y felicito tu comportamiento, no le prestes atención

\- Gracias –

Quería besarla otra vez pero no podía, no era el lugar y no podía hacerle eso, no cuando habían quedado en algo. Le sonrió en respuesta y le indico que ya podía retirarse, suspiro porque volvería a entrar y no quería portarse como un cretino con Kakashi, pero lo mantendría alejado de Sol.

Ingreso y vio que los Kages platicaban, menos Kurotsuchi, estaba alejada viendo la ventana. Lo vieron y se quedaron en silencio, se sentó y retomo la charla.

\- Bien, el otro punto era el nombramiento de Naruto

\- ¿Por qué no está aquí él? Se supone que es el nuevo Hokage – Kuro miro a Kakashi

\- Pedí venir porque esta estrategia es de unos de mis ninjas

\- Naruto pudo venir, ¿o es que vino para verla especialmente a ella?

\- Voy a pedirle Tsuchikage que olvide esos detalles, vine porque fui yo quien autorizo su salida

\- No lo veo necesario – se sentó – vamos díganos la verdad, no lo juzgaremos, podemos ayudarlo, se ve que ella se arregló para Ud.

Sintió claramente como ella lo miraba de reojo, tal vez quería averiguar algo, si se ponía celoso. Estaba cansándose, tenía que terminar la reunión.

\- Tsuchikage

\- Naruto siempre será bienvenido a mi aldea – cambio el tema – ahora que es Hokage mucho más, el podrá venir en cualquier momento para discutir estos temas, espero también lo reciban en las demás aldeas

\- Claro que sí, es un héroe junto con el bien parecido Sasuke

\- Quien secuestro y casi torturo al hermano del Raikage

\- Y es a quien perdone, porque no me gusta los resentimientos – A, miro a Kuro – Ya no estamos en esos tiempos donde el odio manejaba nuestra vida, los Uchiha también son bienvenidos en mi aldea, es una pena que no en la suya

\- No me he cerrado a recibir a los estudiantes y a ese Uchiha

\- Se llama Haki – Kakashi hablo serio – es un ninja, no ese, por favor voy a pedirle que se exprese mejor de un menor de edad que no le ha hecho nada Tsuchikage

\- Ay perdón, olvide que es casi como su hijo adoptivo

\- No estoy bromeando, sea o no mi hijo como dice, es un ninja de Konoha y pido respeto

\- Pues el nombre de su madre resuena en los bares, ¿Por qué será? – ella susurro

Supo que en cualquier momento no solo Kakashi se iría sobre la mujer, sino también el. Se masajeó su cabeza, iba a perder el control de todo.

\- Vamos a dejar algo en claro – Kakashi se levantó – Sol Uchiha si fue mi novia, por un periodo corto y no porque ella haya hecho algo malo – se sorprendió de escucharlo

\- Pues no pienso seguir la idea de una mujer que es nombrada en los bares, por algo será

\- ¿Que esta sugiriendo?

\- Nada, solo digo un punto

\- Puede ahorrarse eso

\- ¿Y perderme su reacción? no

\- Siendo Ud. Una dama, debería ponerse de su lado, la dos son…

\- Nunca me compare con ella – Kuro se levantó molesta – jamás ella podrá estar a mi nivel

\- Eso nos queda claro – Kakashi seguía pulsando los botones equivocados – Sol es más poderosa

Y su mente se oscureció, siguió escuchando más ataques, pero estaba por explotar, lo sabía. Sintió una mano en su hombro, abrió los ojos y vio a Kankuro mirarlo. Escucho que el Raikage también defendía a Sol.

\- Se ve que los tiene capturados, un escote vulgar y listo, ya los convenció

\- No le vendría mal ese tipo de ropa Tsuchikage – la Mizukage no apoyaba

\- ¿Qué? Jamás me vestiría de esa forma tan vulgar, digno de una…

\- Ya basta – grito – fue suficiente – se levantó – voy a pedirles que nos centremos en los puntos, sus asuntos personales no son de importancia en estos momentos.

\- Voy a pedirle Sexto y a Ud. Tsuchikage se disculpen por ese arrebato infantil, hemos venido por una reunión importante no para presenciar una discusión de niños

Agradeció el apoyo de la Mizukage, de otra forma iba a dejar que toda su ira salga, ya no soportaba que sigan hablando de Sol, que sigan usando su nombre para burlas. Escucho que decían "Lo siento" y se quedan en silencio. Se sentó y trato de concentrarse en que seguía, retomo la palabra y pidió a su mente no estallar si volvían a tocar el tema.

Gracias al cielo parecían más concentrados, la reunión termino y por primera vez en su vida deseo beber algo, tal vez Sake. Los despidió y se quedó en la sala, mirando el vacío. Vio como Kankuro ingresaba, cerraba y recogía algunas hojas sueltas.

\- ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Sake

\- ¿seguro? No manejas bien el alcohol

\- Te diré que me importa una mierda eso – estaba iracundo

\- Está bien, ¿Frio caliente?

\- Frio, helado

\- Si

Agradecía que su hermano sea tan intuitivo para no seguir presionando, él siempre se mantenía muy calmado, casi ajeno pero ahora se había involucrado demasiado. Hizo que un ninja ingresara, era uno de sus mejores hombres.

\- Señor – el ninja realizo una reverencia

\- A partir de hoy tu misión sera cuidar a Sol Uchiha, reportaras diario para mí, todo

\- Si señor – el ninja iba a salir

\- No permitas que el hokage se le acerque, avísame si eso pasa

\- Como Ud. Diga Kazekage, ¿Ella debe saber?

\- Por ahora no – miro al ninja – cúbrete, ella podría darse cuenta

\- Claro, permiso

El ninja salió y suspiro en cansancio, estaba haciendo eso porque Kakashi aun estaría hasta mañana y no tenía la tarde libre para ir, además con todo lo que se dijo necesitaba saber quiénes se acercaban a ella.

\- Aquí esta – Kankuro entro con Sake – muy frio

\- Gracias – bebió todo de golpe y maldijo, el sabor lo despertó

\- ¿Quieres que te deje solo?

\- No, ¿Qué crees que debería hacer? ¿Contarle todo lo que dijeron?

\- Ella es inteligente, sabe que kurotsuchi no la toma en cuenta así que se hará una idea, por lo demás que se dijo es mejor no decirle, puede ir a romperle la cara a la Tsuchikage, sabes que lo haría

\- Entonces no diré nada, no quiero más escándalos ¿El Hokage?

\- Se fue a su hotel, Shikamaru está en la torre, tiene un mensaje de Naruto para ti

\- Está bien – se sirvió más sake – voy a recibirlo

\- Claro

Hablaría con él, siendo tan centrado y relajado, podría relajarse también. No tenía hambre y tampoco quería tenerla. Solo quería borrar todo lo que se había dicho.

* * *

Sol salía de la academia, el sol se estaba ocultando. Haki tal vez ya estaría en el piso, ¿Sería buena idea ir a ver a Gaara? Decidió que no, mejor esperaría a que el la llame, no quería incomodarlo. Llego a su piso y Haki estaba preparando algo.

\- Mamá ¿Cómo te fue?

\- Bien, le caí bien al Raikage

\- Qué bueno, porque próximamente iré a Kumo solo por unos días

\- ¿Esa es la última misión?

\- No, solo es por una charla, la última será el próximo año, será de rango S

\- Ya empieza a asustarme – se sacó el chaleco

\- Descuida estaré bien

\- ¿Qué preparas?

\- Sopa

\- ¿sopa?

\- Si parecida al ramen, vi la receta en un libro, debe salirme bien

\- Entonces probare eso

\- Me gustaría hablar con Shikamaru pero debe estar ocupado con el Kazekage

\- Si, sé que tendremos más tiempo

\- Claro mamá – la puerta sonó

Algo incrédula camino, abrió y se topó con el Raikage. El realizo una reverencia y no supo que decir. ¿'Que hacia ahí?

\- Perdone mi atrevimiento, sé que debí avisar pero me iré muy temprano mañana, vine a despedirme y hablar con Ud. Solo por un momento, pero si está ocupada lo entenderé

\- Oh Raikage por favor pase, perdone el desorden a penas regrese de la academia

\- No se preocupe, disculpe mi osadía

Menos mal su casa siempre estaba limpia, ordenada y gracias a Dios había sacudido ayer. Vio como Haki soltaba el cucharon y realizaba una reverencia.

\- Bienvenido Raikage, mi madre no me dijo que

\- Descuida, dejemos las formalidades – El Raikage era enorme para su piso – vine a charlar

\- Por favor – señalo el mueble – ¿desean algo de tomar?

\- Si tienes algo de licor estaría bien

\- Solo cuento con vino y esta frio

\- Está bien

El joven que lo acompañaba "Darui" asintió y fue a la cocina, Haki la miro y le susurro que prepararía algo rápido, saco el vino y se lo dio Haki. Miro todo y decidió hacer algo comestible, tal vez unos piqueos, los haría rápido.

Escucho que Haki les ofrecía el vino y les decía que ella estaba preparando algo que pudieran comer, ellos aceptaron, los escucho platicar de la pasantía. Su hijo tenía que entretenerlos por un rato, se apresuró a lavar los vegetales, la carne que tenía, seria en tiempo record. Pasaron veinte minutos y pudo hacer algo que los alimentaria, lo dejo hirviendo y salió con unos piqueos, combinaban bien con ese vino.

\- Por favor sírvanse

\- Gracias y disculpe que la hagamos trabajar

\- No por favor

\- Bueno vine para comunicarle mi decisión de implementar el sistema que sugirió, ya teníamos contemplado hacer eso, estábamos empezando a crear el plano para la ampliación de nuestra academia, muy parecido a lo que se hizo aquí

\- Ya veo, lo tenían en consideración

\- Si desde que nos enteramos que Suna estaba experimentando un sistema de educación nuevo decidí saberlo, no porque quisiera entrometerme sino que mi sucesor me dijo que los nuevos sistemas educativos siempre son favorecedores ¿Darui?

\- Creo que eso es cierto – por fin hablo – la educación es importante y Ud. Mejor que nadie sabe de eso, me entere que es maestra y que algunos aldeanos dejan confiados a sus hijos, así que pensé ¿Por qué no?

\- Gracias por voto de confianza, como ustedes habrán visto mi apellido ya me excluye de muchos lugares

\- No entiendo porque la Tsuchikage tiene ese comportamiento, si fue su aldea la que contrato un tiempo los servicios de Akatsuki, si juzgáramos por eso ellos serían muy peligrosos, solo puedo creer que le tiene celos ya que querían emparejarla con el Kazekage

\- ¿Cómo? – eso era nuevo

\- Fue un rumor pero se nota que el kazekage tiene atenciones con Ud. así que le debe haber dolido verla, además Ud. Jamás pasaría desapercibida, es mucho más fuerte que ella y hermosa claro está, con el perdón de su hijo

Sonrió un poco, Haki también. Le caía bien el Raikage, era muy serio pero parecía tener un lado tierno.

\- Por eso razón vine, quiero invitarla a Kumo a que revise con nosotros el plano, nos pueda dar más opciones, también quiero que se habrá un programa de preparación para futuros maestros, me encantaría que se mude a Kumo pero eso es mucho pedir, sin embargo quiero contar con su apoyo.

\- Agradezco su invitación, nada me haría feliz pero no puedo dejar mis clases aquí, tengo a cargo a los más pequeños de dos años, nuestros novatos aún no están listos. No quisiera comprometerme y no cumplirles pero sé que iré a Kumo

\- La entiendo y espero verla por esos rumbos, por otro lado también quisiera ofrecerle una invitación a Haki, sabemos de sus notas perfectas y gran desempeño, en aquella misión en donde lucho con enemigos poderoso que ni Sasuke Uchiha pudo derrotar, salvo a sus amigos. En kumo entrenamos con el elemento rayo, él lo maneja así que tenerlo un tiempo entrenando sería perfecto. No como una pasantía pero podemos ayudarlo con el manejo de su elemento

\- Raikage – Haki hablo – ¿me permite preguntar de cuánto tiempo seria?

\- Unos tres o cuatro meses, dependiendo de tu desempeño, falta poco para que seas nombrado jonin, piénsalo

\- Lo hare señor – Haki giro a verlo sonriente –

\- Gracias, no sé cómo agradecerlo eso

\- Me basta con verla en Kumo, pronto

\- Si – vio que se levantaban, tal vez para irse

\- Por favor, estoy preparando algo para cenar, acompáñenos

\- No quiero interrumpirlos

\- Por favor, ya casi acabo

\- Está bien, no voy a ser grosero

Corrió a la cocina, reviso el adobo. Ya estaba, empezó a servirlo, esperaba que este sabroso, no quería quedar mal.

* * *

Kakashi miraba a lo lejos como unas sombras se movían en el que era el piso de Sol, el Raikage estaba dentro, tal vez platicando. Justo cuando iba a verla vio como el corpulento Raikage se acercaba así que desistió, ahora estaba enfriándose, esperando que se retire, pero no lo hacían. Ya llevaba dos horas y nada, ¿Qué tanto hacía? Suspiro y noto que era observado, tal vez algunos ninjas vigilando, como los Kages estaban ahí, la seguridad estaba alta.

Vio las sombras moverse y la puerta por fin abrirse, el sucesor del Raikage salía seguido de este, vio como el grandulón besaba los nudillos de Sol y se despedía. Vio como Haki los acompañaba, esta era su oportunidad, tenía que aprovechar que estaba sola. Haki era enorme, tan alto como Sasuke. Le dio un poco de escalofríos, si peleaban, de seguro lo mataban.

Dio unos pasos y se volvió a esconder, porque ahora Shikamaru aparecía con una botella y Kankuro, ¿Qué demonios? Vio que Gaara cruzaba palabras con el Raikage y después se les unía. Maldijo porque los vio entrar, ¿Qué diablos? Ahora tendría que esperar a que ellos salgan pero viendo la hora y sus caras, parecían no querer irse.

Afino más la vista pero vio como el Nara cerraba las cortinas no sin antes mirar a su dirección, él lo sabía. Él sabía que estaba ahí. Cerró las cortinas a posta, golpeo la pared y pensó que iría, tocaría y que mierda el resto, necesitaba hablar con ella.

\- ¿Tiene algún asunto con la Srta. Uchiha?

No giro, sabía que alguien lo seguía. Así que era el, un ninja de la arena, alto como el, serio y muy capaz. Era un jonin, tal vez la guardia del Hokage.

\- Veo que estoy siendo vigilado – cruzo sus brazos sin girar

\- La aldea está en alerta, mi deber es vigilar este cuadrante

\- Ya veo – giro – tengo asuntos personales con la Srta. Uchiha

\- Puede decírmelos – el ninja estaba serio – me encargare de darle su mensaje

\- ¿Eres su guardia personal? –

\- Si, Jin Akara sexto, puede darme su mensaje

\- Bien – tenía que cortar esa conversación – dígale que su Hokage quiere hablar con ella, estaré esperando en mi hotel, gracias

Salto del techo y camino en dirección a su hotel, así que tenía guardia personal. Trato de recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre, recordó y sonrió. Ese tal Akara era un ninja reconocido, en la guerra lo vio con menos edad y lucirse en batalla. Sabía que ese mensaje nunca llegaría a Sol, primero pasaría el filtro del Kazekage, es decir, Sol jamás se enteraría.

Gaara parecía tener algo con ella, ¿una buena amistad? Tal vez. Pero diablos, no quería aceptar la lógica, era claro que eso no era una buena amistad, eso era algo más.

* * *

Gaara se sentía flotar, sabía que era el efecto del alcohol y que después vendría el dolor de cabeza. Ya le había pasado y lo que venía no le gustaba, pero iba a disfrutar ese momento, esa sensación de adormecimiento, de extrañeza. Estaba caminando, siguiendo a su cuñado que estaba más alegre de lo normal, a su hermano que tenía más deseos de seguir bebiendo, su mayor era mejor en eso.

Se lo había demostrado, la resaca no lo golpeaba como a él. Estaban rumbo a la casa de Sol, le agradaba la idea pero sentía nervios que lo vea ebrio, no quería escándalos pero ahí estaban, caminando con una botella en la mano.

\- ¿Es el Raikage? – Kankuro hablo – si es ¿Qué hace por aquí?

\- Kazekage – A, se acercó, se compuso porque no quería lucir mal – veo que están pasándola bien

\- Solo nos distraemos – puso su voz más seria

\- Me parece bien, quiero decirles que me tome la libertad de visitar a la maestra, cenamos y charlamos

\- Ya veo

\- Su comida es exquisita debo decir

\- Si lo es – se le escapo y no sintió celos, al contrario se sentía orgulloso de Sol - ¿Lo entendió bien?

\- De maravilla, ya me retiro a descansar, mañana salgo temprano

\- Está bien, descanse

Se despidieron y su sexto sentido lo alerto, como si alguien lo mirara, a pesar de estar algo adormecido podía sentirlo. Miro a esa dirección y la presencia desapareció, ¿Quién sería? Aunque ya sabía de quien era esa chacra, escucho un "Que rayos" giro y vio que Sol hacia ingresar a su cuñado y su hermano, se apresuró en entrar. La vio y le sonrió, ella parecía extrañada pero lo jalo.

Dentro vio como Sol acomodaba, su cuñado ya abría la botella y le ofrecía a Sol una disculpa por la molestias pero ella no parecía molesta, solo divertida.

\- Terminaremos esta y nos iremos a dormir – Kankuro se sirvió – este vino esta delicioso

\- ¿Es dulce o seco? – Sol miro la botella

\- Dulce, sabe bien

\- Imagino, ¿Desean cenar?

\- No gracias – Kankuro se sentó – ya comí muchas cosas saladas

\- Tampoco Sol – su cuñado se tocó el estómago – si como mañana estaré votando todo y me espera un camino largo

\- ¿El Kazekage? – giro a verla por la formalidad pero sabía que lo hacía a posta

\- Solo un poco si no es mucha molestia – se sentó cruzando sus piernas – el Raikage hablo contigo

\- Si – escucho desde la cocina – me dijo que Kumo implantaría el sistema y le ofreció entrenamiento a Haki

\- Ya veo – no estaba molesto, estaba agradecido con A – debe pensarlo –

\- Lo hara

Haki ingreso agitado, al parecer había corrido. Los vio y se acercó a ellos. Ayudo a Kankuro con la botella.

\- ¿Kazekage? – Haki le paso la botella

\- Gaara – corrigió – estamos solo nosotros – rechazo el licor, tenía hambre

\- Como no puedes beber aun – Kankuro se sirvió otra vez – lo hare por ti

\- Claro, yo tengo mi refresco

Vio cómo su hermano bebía de porrazo toda la copa, como desea tener esa fortaleza con el alcohol, él no sabía manejarlo bien, ahora sentía todo adormecido, veía bien pero por momentos se le nublaba la vista. Sol le ofreció el plato de comida, lo guio a la mesa y empezó a comer. Sabía bien, comía en silencio, escuchaba lo que los demás platicaban.

Vio que Sol se sentaba frente a él, la miro y la vio tomar café. Se sintió nervioso, recordo el beso y su cuerpo automáticamente reacciono, se le erizo la piel.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Si – casi tartamudeo – el alcohol no me cae tan bien

\- A nadie, solo es para despejarse, pero si te sientes mal avísame, tengo unas pastillas que te ayudaran

\- No me siento mal, solo adormecido, no me agrada la sensación

\- Es lo normal

\- ¿No sueles beber?

\- Deje de hacerlo cuando me embarace, desde ahí deje de probarlo, en si ya no bebo. No hasta caerme de ebria, solo unas copas y basta

\- Ya veo – bebió agua – a Kankuro no le cae mal

\- Que coraje ¿No?

\- Si, los acompañe no quería molestarte

\- No lo hacen, es bonito tener visitas y que mejor que ustedes

\- Gracias por recibirnos

\- Dime la verdad – susurro - ¿Por qué me odia la Tsuchikage?

\- No te odia, solo es engreída. Si mal no recuerdo Sasuke derroto a Deidara que era amigo suyo, él era un miembro de Akatsuki y fue quien me secuestro, asesino a algunos aquí

\- Por Dios, su amigo era un asesino

\- Si pero no siempre lo fue, no conozco en detalle la historia

\- Ya veo, pero ¿Yo que tengo que ver en eso?

\- Como te dije solo es una engreída

\- El Raikage dijo que querían emparejarla contigo ¿Es cierto?

\- ¿Qué? – casi escupe la comida – no tenía idea, pero no lo creo

\- Él fue muy serio al decirlo, tal vez si lo estaban programando a tus espaldas

\- Tal vez pero nunca lo hubiera aceptado, es la nieta de Onoki pero no me siento cómodo a su lado

\- ¿Y si te obligaban?

\- Se me hubiera ocurrido algo

\- Bueno, me odia se nota, además fue grosera

\- Si lo fue

\- Sé que no me dirás que más hablo sobre mí, porque imagino que no se quedó callada, respetare eso

\- Sol

\- No te preocupes, me alegra saber que los demás si aceptaron

\- Si, el Hokage te defendió

\- Al menos hizo algo bien

\- ¿Qué sentiste cuando lo viste? – la miro a los ojos

\- Incomodidad, deseos de que me deje de ver, fue algo extraño, como si todo ese cariño que le tenia se hubiera convertido en incomodidad, trate de manejar eso, hasta las indirectas de la Tsuchikage, siempre fui explosiva, mi antiguo yo le hubiera respondido, hasta la hubiera golpeado pero pensé en ti, en que no te merecías eso

\- ¿Te contuviste por mí?

\- Si, quería que veas otro lado, el más racional, no que los demás sigan diciendo que soy un peligro, no me importa si los demás lo dicen, solo me importa lo que tú digas

Se quedaron mirando, ella se había contenido por él. Para hacerlo quedar bien, no sabía si agradecerle o decirle que no se sienta obligada, pero vio esa mirada cálida, esa mirada que lo hacía sentir bien. Le sonrió un poco y termino de comer.

Unas horas después y dos botellas más de vino, ayudaba a Sol a acomodar a su hermano en el mueble, se había dormido, su cuñado dormiría con Haki. Lo cubrieron y fueron a la habitación del muchacho, la cama era grande y el Nara no ocupo mucho espacio.

\- No molestare lo prometo – Shikamaru aún seguía entre consiente y dormido – gracias Haki

\- Solo duérmete y si deseas vomitas avísame – se sacó el chaleco – aquí me encargo mamá

\- Está bien, estaré en mi habitación

\- ¿Y dónde dormirá Gaara?

\- Me iré – aunque estaba más adormecido – puedo caminar aun

\- Estás loco – ella lo jalo – dormirá en mi cama, tengo un futon ahí lo podemos solucionar

\- No quiero molestarte

\- No lo harás – Miro a Haki – avísame si lo ves ponerse mal – señalo a su cuñado que ya dormía

\- Sí, no te preocupes, aun estaré despierto

Haki le dio una sonrisa extraña y cerro, trato de entender porque le sonrió así. Sol lo llevo hasta su habitación y empezó a sentirse raro. Vio la cama y por un momento imagino estar con ella ahí, se sacudió la cabeza y vio como ella movía la manta y acomodaba unas almohadas.-

\- Úsala, yo tenderé el futon

\- No puedo hacerlo, yo debería ir al futon

\- Oye eres el Kazekage

\- ¿Y qué carajo con eso? – dijo algo enfadado pero se arrepintió de decirlo – lo siento, no quise ser grosero

\- Está bien, Gaara - dijo en tono de burla – usaras el futon

\- Gracias

Uso los servicios y lavo el rostro, se caía de sueño y le parecía raro, el alcohol lo dormía. Salió y la vio usando unos pantalones largos, una camiseta blanca. Algo nervioso se sacó el saco, la camiseta que tenía dentro, ella le dio una camiseta grande.

\- Haki me lo dio, dice que con esto estarás mas cómodo

\- Gracias

Se la coloco y si se sentía más cómodo, se quedó con los pantalones y vio el futon, iba a recostarse pero ella le tendió la mano. La vio y ella estaba en la cama.

\- No dejare que duermas ahí, ven, conmigo

\- Pero

\- No haremos nada, solo dormir, ven ¿a no ser que quieras?

Esa insinuación lo volvió loco pero no quería que así sea su primera vez, aún seguía adormecido. Quería estar lucido, completamente sobrio. Le sonrió y acepto, se hecho y ella a su lado. Era la primera vez que compartiría cama con alguien.

\- Esta será la primera vez que duerma con alguien

\- ¿No lo has hecho con tu hermano?

\- No, siempre solo

\- Me avisas si te incomoda

\- No lo harás – le tomo la mano y la puso en su pecho – déjame dormir así

\- Está bien – sintió un suave beso en su mejilla – descansa

Beso la mano y la regreso a su pecho, cerró los ojos y fue tan rápido que sintió que alguien hubiera apago su cerebro. Al rato sintió algo caliente sobre él, no le importo, se sentía tan bien en ese momento.


	10. Capitulo 9

**9: Tres años**

Sol se abrió los ojos mucho antes que escuche su alarma, aún estaba amaneciendo, observo su brazo y lo vio rodeando el pecho de Gaara, alarmada miro su pierna y la vio sobre el vientre del chico. Estaba casi sobre él, como una aprovechada. La mano delicada del Kazekage sujetaba su pierna como temiendo que escape. Levanto un poco el rostro y se topó con su perfil, delicado, fino. Ese negro alrededor de sus parpados lo hacía lucir terriblemente hermoso.

Nunca lo había visto de tan cerca, vio algunas pecas, típicas de su tono de piel, era blanco, casi rosado. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba despeinado, sus labios relajados. No vio barba, tal vez ni siquiera se rasuraba, que envidia le daba su piel, tan tersa, tan fina, tan suave. Se deleitó viendo más de cerca el tatuaje de su frente, lo hubiera tocado pero decidió no molestarlo, el parecía muy relajado.

Reuniendo fuerzas soltó al joven y logro levantarse sin despertarlo, lo cubrió y se colocó un abrigo, estaba haciendo frio. Salió y llego a la sala, Kankuro seguía dormido, escucho un suave ronquido. Se asomó a la puerta de Haki, estaba entre abierta. Miro y vio que su hijo dormida de lado, dándole la espalda a Shikamaru, que leía un libro, ya estaba despierto.

\- Ya estas despierto, buenos días – susurro

\- Buenos días – el también hablo bajo – desperté hace una hora, tenía que ir al baño

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Si, solo sediento

\- Ven a la cocina, tengo agua fría

\- Genial

Lo vio levantarse y cerrar la puerta suave, estaba descalzo y despeinado, lo vio sentarse en la mesa de la cocina, se tocaba la cabeza.

\- ¿Te duele?

\- Un poco, es la resaca

\- Tengo estas – abrió el cajón y saco unas pastillas – son para eso, me las dio Orochimaru

\- ¿Son de prueba?

\- No, me dijo que las suelen tomar los ninjas

\- Ya veo – las tomo y le acepto el vaso con agua – espero me ayuden porque dentro de unas horas salgo para Konoha

\- ¿A qué hora exactamente?

\- Dos de la tarde

\- Entonces te quedas a almorzar, no te vayas, es domingo

\- Está bien, me quedare aquí todo el día – rio – ese libro es muy interesante – señalo el cuarto de Haki

\- Es de Orochimaru, se lo regalo

\- Tiene los detalles del Sharingan, tal vez pertenecía a los Uchihas

\- Seguro – encendió la estufa y coloco la tetera - ¿Qué te gustaría desayunar?

\- Café y cualquier cosa que prepares, todo te sale bien

\- Oye - abrió el refri – veamos que tengo

\- ¿Gaara sigue dormido?

\- Si, parece cómodo

\- ¿Qué hicieron?

\- Nada – lo vio – solo dormir, él no es un atrevido

\- Imagino pero la tentación es grande

\- Pervertido

\- Soy todo menos eso

\- Oh si – se decidió por una sopa reparadora, especial para la resaca – tu eres muy puro

\- Pregúntale a Temari, nunca la abrumo

\- Sucio

Rieron y el joven le platicaba sobre el día que Naruto fue proclamado Hokage, resulta que al final fue Konohamaru el que juramento y no Naruto. Cuando todo estuvo listo, Shikamaru ya estaba aseado, se había duchado y cambiado. Trajo ropa de repuesto, lo vio peinarse y tomarse su tiempo. Giro a ver a Kankuro que seguía dormido, ahora un brazo estaba colgado, parecía tan cómodo y a la vez tan incómodo.

Rio al escucharlo roncar un poco, miro al reloj, aún era temprano, a penas las siete de la mañana. Los dejaría dormir un poco, se iría a vestir, seguía en pijama. Entro a su habitación y vio que Gaara seguía dormido, sonrió y decidió apurarse. Saco ropa sencilla y la dejo en la cama, se fue a duchar, lo hizo rápido. Salió con la toalla y empezó a secarse, no tenía vergüenza, Gaara estaba dormido. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a vestirse, primero los interiores, después el pantalón el cual le dio batalla, se agacho para poder introducirlo, una vez puesto se colocó la camiseta.

Empezó a peinarse, su cabello largo le fastidiaba pero le daba pereza ir a cortárselo, ella misma lo haría. Ni vio su cama, salió de su habitación sin percatarse que Gaara tenía los ojos abiertos viendo el techo.

* * *

Cuando sintió ese olor delicioso quiso abrir los ojos, los sentía pesados, poco a poco enfoco donde estaba, ese no era el color de su habitación, recordó donde estaba y quiso levantarse pero de reojo vio como Sol salía envuelta por una toalla, cerró los ojos rápido para no quedar como un pervertido. Los abrió lento y la vio de espaldas completamente desnuda, su espalda era elegante, seguido de su trasero.

Paso saliva, ¿Qué estaba viendo? La vio colocarse el sujetador y batallar un poco con el broche, después sus bragas, eran simples pero marcaban tan bien esa parte. La vio agacharse para ponerse el pantalón, casi se desmaya, porque tuvo una vista privilegiada de esa zona. Después ella se peinó rápido y salió apresurada.

No se dio cuenta que la había visto y lo agradecía, porque no sabría que decirle, solo quedar como un mirón. Se sentó y vio todo, era pequeño pero olía a ella. No tenía muchas cosas, solo lo necesario. Se levantó y el piso frio lo abrumo, se desperezo y empezó a acomodar la cama. No es que nunca lo hubiera hecho, en sí, siempre lo hacía. No le gustaba que se la hagan.

Cuando termino, fue al baño. Estaba frio, se miró al espejo y vio todo su cabello despeinado. Qué vergüenza, menos mal ella no la vio, vio el jabón y quiso darse una ducha, empezaba a sentir la resaca. Pero no tenía ropa para cambiarse, fue a revisar su saco y camiseta, no olían a alcohol, así que se daría una ducha.

Vio que había muchas toallas en un cajón, usaría una y la lavaría después, cuando sintió el agua de la ducha suspiro, lo refrescaba. Dejo que su cabeza se moje, le dolía. Escucho unos pasos y vio que había olvidado cerrar la puerta, menos mal la ducha tenía una de vidrio que lo cubría.

\- Ya estas despierto – era ella

\- Si – dijo tímido – buenos días, disculpa quería un baño

\- No te preocupes – vio que ella le dejaba cosas en el lavado –ahí tienes cepillo de dientes un vaso con agua y pastillas, te ayudaran

\- Gracias Sol – saco la cabeza abriendo un poco – espero no darte más molestias

\- Claro que no – ella sonrió – tomate tu tiempo

Ella se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta, le hubiera encantado que ella se quede. Tal vez solo platicando o duchándose con él. Sacudió su cabeza, ahí estaba su lado pervertido. Se terminó de duchar y salió, bebió el agua y tomo las pastillas. Lavo sus dientes y ya no tenía el mal de sabor de boca, al terminar de vestirse fue al tocador, no habían muchas cosas, solo lociones, a comparación de Temari, Sol no tenía nada.

No había cremas de peinar, maquillaje, cremas hidratantes, cosas que había visto en Temari. Solo había lo necesario. Vio una botella a medio uso, la abrió y reconoció el aroma, uso un poco, al menos así sabría que estaba con ella.

Salió y llego a la sala donde Shikamaru acomodaba la mesa, se vieron y saludaron, giro a ver como su hermano empezaba a despertar, no tenía buena pinta.

\- Creo que bebimos mucho – su cuñado acomodo el ultimo cubierto

\- Esta vez se excedieron aunque lo he visto beber más que cuatro botellas

\- Esas pastillas que me dio Sol son mágicas, ya no me duele la cabeza

\- Quiero esas – escucho la voz de Kankuro

\- ¿tan mal te sientes? – se acerco

\- Algo, buenos días a todos

Él estaba sentado sujetando su cabeza, lo vio mover su cuello y hacerlo tronar. Después tocar su estómago, tal vez esta vez sí le había afectado.

\- Oh kankuro – Sol venía con un vaso de agua – bebe y toma esto, te hará sentir mejor

\- Gracias preciosa

Sonrió al ver como de porrazo su hermano bebía el agua, lo vio recostarse otra vez en el mueble. Quiso ayudar a Sol pero no lo dejo, solo le daba sonrisas cálidas.

\- Buenos días – Haki estaba recién duchado y secaba su cabello – a todos

\- Buenos días – dijeron en coro

\- Kankuro no luces bien

\- Resaca – tenía los ojos cubiertos con el brazo – no entiendo porque me afecto

\- Siempre hay una primera vez – se sentó mientras lo decía

\- Vamos Kankuro date una ducha y ven a comer – Sol le ofreció una taza de café – hice algo que te calmara

\- Está bien

Lo vio pararse e ir a la habitación de Haki. Minutos después ellos empezaban a comer, esa sopa estaba deliciosa, no estaba cargada, era como si ella no hubiera querido ponerle demasiado. Su hermano salió sin nada de pintura que solía ponerse, ojeras y cara de cansancio. Lo vio agradecer el café sin azúcar y comer, estaban en silencio. Pero no era incomodo, era tranquilizador.

\- ¿A qué hora saldrán para Konoha? – no recordaba la hora

\- A las dos Gaara, llegaremos a las seis, teníamos pensando quedarnos más tiempo pero no es necesario, todo quedo claro

\- Entiendo, espero le des mis saludos a Temari, también tengo unos presentes para Shikadai

\- Gracias por eso

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, ayudo a Sol con los utensilios, después estaban en la sala platicando, Shikamaru tenía razón, las pastillas eran mágicas, no tenía dolor de cabeza, su hermano parecía renovado. Intercambiaron números telefónicos, detalles de vida de cada aldea, lo mucho que Naruto se esforzaba por ser un buen Hokage y lo triste que estaba la aldea sin Sol.

Sol habia insistido tanto en hacer el almuerzo antes que salga su cuñado, sin notarlo ya eran casi las dos y estaban despidiéndose, Sol parecía muy afligida, vio que abrazo fuerte a su cuñado y este le decía algo.

\- Es hora – dijo mirando a la dirección en donde salía el tren

\- Si, cuídense y por favor llama, a Temari le gustara oírte

\- Gracias Shikamaru, por favor vuelve pronto

\- Lo hare

Se despidieron y acompaño a Shikamaru a la estación, Haki también se ofreció, aunque intuía que el joven quería ver al sexto. Tal vez para saludarlo o talvez para golpearlo, se inclinaba más por la segunda opción. Kankuro pareció percibirlo porque se posiciono al lado de Haki por si se le ocurría saltar sobre el sexto.

Cuando llegaron a la estación lo vio, el sexto Hokage lucia muy molesto, casi al borde de matar de alguien. Lo vio dudar cuando vio a Haki, se miraron. Los vio verse como si fueran dos perros de pelea, fijamente.

\- Buenos días Sexto – Haki lo saludo pero sabía que era por protocolo

\- Buen día Haki que alegría verte, ¿No vienes a despedir?

\- No – la frialdad del joven lo abrumo – vengo acompañando al Kazekage y Shikamaru

\- Ya veo – Kakashi no sabía dónde meterse, lo vio dudar y después mirar a su cuñado – bien es hora de irnos

Se despidieron de ellos y por cortesía vio que Kakashi le ofreció la mano, la acepto. Iba a alejarse pero el sexto se acercó un poco.

\- Sé que el guardia personal de Sol te habrá comunicado que ayer deseaba hablar con ella, pero nunca se presentó a mi llamado, imagino que tiene sus razones

\- ¿Cuál es el punto? – no había recibido ningún tipo de información

\- ¿Quiero saber si le llego el mensaje a ella?

\- No puedo decírtelo, no lo sé, imagino que su guardia personal se lo dijo

\- Ya veo – Kakashi se separó – volveré pronto para hablar con ella

\- Si ella desea charlar con Ud. No habra inconveniente

\- Gracias Kazekage

\- Mi madre no volverá hablar con Ud. sexto – Haki apareció a su lado – nunca

\- Haki el problema entre ella y yo es…

\- Dije que no volverá a hablar con Ud. Así que por favor le pido con todo respeto que se aleje, ya que si lo veo cerca de mi madre, no me contendré

\- Haki

\- Es todo

Lo vio darle la espalda al sexto, no podía y no quería desacreditar la palabra del muchacho, era su madre después de todo. Miro a Kakashi que tenía la vista entre sorprendida y molesta, de reojo vio que su cuñado sonreía y que Kankuro tenía hilos de chacra listo, por si el joven se descontrolaba.

\- Bien, gracias por su presencia en mi aldea, espero ver pronto a Naruto, por favor hágale llegar mis saludos

\- Si Kazekage

Kakashi subió al vagón, su cuñado le dio una mirada y subió. El tren empezó su marcha, se quedaron viendo cómo se iba alejando, Haki estaba algo alejado, mirando, su sharingan estaba activado, era algo aterrador por decirlo así, le recordaba mucho a Sasuke.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – se atrevió a preguntar al joven

\- Si, necesitaba decirle algo, lamento mi comportamiento

\- Puedo entenderte, no creas que no tuve algún deseo de golpearlo pero siendo el Kazekage no puedo actuar a lo loco, no podía contradecir tu actuar

\- Gracias Kazekage

\- Gaara – remarco – creo habértelo dicho

\- Pero ahora estamos en un lugar publico

\- Pero nadie más te escucha

\- Tiene razón, Gaara – el joven sonrió

\- Bien, vámonos

Caminaron platicando un poco de la pasantía, pronto serian tres años desde que los recibió, el tiempo pasaba rápido y no le gustaba nada eso.

* * *

Haki bostezo, miro el reloj y apago la alarma que sonaría en dos minutos, estaba haciéndose costumbre despertar antes de que su alarma suene. Estaba en su tercer año de la pasantía, ahora solo eran prácticas de estrategias y misiones muy peligrosas, le gustaba pero también se agotaba.

Estaba usando su sharingan en ocasiones, él era el líder de un equipo de seis postulantes nuevos, habían llegado hace poco, todos de Kumo. Le agradaba la idea de ser líder, de poder ayudarlos, aunque por momentos se cansaba en explicarles matemáticas, siempre fallaban ahí.

Se desperezo y levanto, después de acomodar su cama, entro a su baño, lo necesitaba para despertar del todo. Al rato se peinaba, ya estaba listo, desayunaría algo rápido y saldría, se le hacía tarde, miro el reloj y ya marcaban las siete de la mañana. Tenía reunión de equipo a las siete y media. Sabía que su madre estaba preparando el desayuno, podía olerlo.

Al salir la vio, estaba cambiada, corriendo. También se le hacía tarde, sonrió al recordar el ultimo cumpleaños de su madre, la locura de Kankuro por la bebida y rio cuando se le vino a la mente como tuvieron que noquearlo con el sharingan porque quería seguir festejando a pesar de que nadie ya lo hacía.

\- Vamos desayuna – su madre lo trajo a la realidad

\- Está bien, buenos días – se sentó – hace algo de frio para ser marzo, ya empieza la primavera

\- Parece que seguirá así, un mes más y estaremos quejándonos del calor

\- Es verdad, nunca estamos contentos – tomo café - ¿Cómo va lo de la biblioteca?

\- Gaara mando a hacer los planos, por ahora solo usaremos un espacio libre que hay, no hay problema

\- ¿Y los libros?

\- Ya casi los termino, no puedo creerlo, yo lo hice – su madre tenía los ojos brillantes – es algo que no puedo asimilar

\- Imagino como estarás cuando los tengas en tus manos, tal vez te desmayes

\- No lo sé, estoy tan entusiasmada

\- Me alegra mamá, me hace feliz verte tan plena

\- Te tengo, tengo un techo, trabajo, lo tengo todo, ahora los libros, ¿Qué más le puedo pedir a la vida?

\- ¿Y si hubiera la posibilidad de volver? ¿a nuestro mundo, volverías?

\- No – lo dijo de manera precisa – no podría quitarte esto, no podría, aquí logre todo, aunque allá tampoco estaba tan mal

\- Siempre has sabido sobresalir y no solo por tus pechos

\- Haki – le grito

\- Ay mamá, este año cumplo dieciocho

\- Pero aquí a los veintiuno apenas es mayoría de edad

\- Vamos a seguir las reglas de nuestro mundo

\- No cuando solo te convenga muchachito

\- Está bien – mordió su pan – ¿Alñgfun avance con Gaarrra?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Algún avance con Gaara?

\- No hables con la boca llena

\- Lo sé, responde

\- No mucho, solo lo normal, almuerzos, cenas y ahora con lo de la biblioteca, creo que no podremos salir mucho

\- Que problemático, así nunca se casaran

\- Haki – lo amenazo

\- Está bien – termino de desayunar - ¿Hoy vendrás tarde?

\- Temprano, no tengo clases con novatos

\- Está bien, porque quiero que vayamos a un lugar, necesitas bailar

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hay algo parecido a una disco y te gustara

\- Haki

\- Mamá anímate, solo los dos

\- Está bien, pero volveremos temprano y nada de vino

\- Está bien – entristeció por dentro - ¿Ni una copa?

\- No, ya te lo permite ese mes, no mas

\- Está bien

Unas horas después estaba charlando con sus compañeros, ellos también tenían equipos propios, les anunciaba que su madre iría a la fiesta, los vio tan alegres que en cierta forma le dio celos. Pero se aguantaría, quería ver a su madre divertirse, de vez en cuando no hacía daño.

* * *

Sol miro la fila de libros que tenía al frente, tenía que separarlos por área y grado. Miro las cajas que estaban en el piso, eran como ocho y estaban repletas de libros. ¿Cuándo terminaría eso? Se arrepintió de haberse ofrecido a ordenar la nueva biblioteca de la academia, y dijo que podría sola.

Resignada abrió las cajas poco a poco, no entendía porque estaban combinados, se supone que eran nuevos, deberían estar ordenados. Empezó a sacarlos y sintió el vibrador de su nuevo móvil, lo ignoro y siguió con lo suyo. El aparato seguía vibrando y estaba empezando a exasperarla. Molesta respondió sin ver

\- ¿Qué? – casi grito

\- Lamento molestarte – la voz de Kazekage la dejo helada

\- Lo siento – hablo rápido – no sabía que era Ud. Lo siento mucho

\- Tranquila, sé que estas ocupada – el sonaba entre serio y divertido – sé que llegaron los libros

\- Si señor

\- Gaara, creo que ya hablamos de los formalismos

\- Está bien Gaara, lo siento, ya llegaron – vio las cajas

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- No – mintió – puedo sola

\- No mientas, puedo sentirlo

\- Es un desastre – soltó – están combinados, todos, son más de seiscientos cuarenta libros combinados, no entiendo porque llegaron así

\- Es extraño

\- Lo es, solo quiero ver al vendedor y ahorcarlo

\- Eso sería malo

\- Lo sé – sonrió – asumo que tienes tiempo libre

\- Un poco, termine de revisar pergaminos

\- Así que el Kazekage estaba aburrido y decidió llamarme, ¿es que soy una distracción?

\- Una amiga diría yo

\- Claro – empujo una caja – en serio Gaara, necesitare ayuda, pido disculpas si no lo hice antes

\- No te preocupes enviare a las novatas

\- Genial, así será mejor su preparación

\- Sabía que dirías eso

\- No presuma de conocerme, puedo sorprenderlo

\- Más de lo que me ha sorprendido estos tres años y medio, lo dudo

\- No tiene idea Kazekage

\- Señorita Sol ¿Ud. Está amenazándome?

\- No ¿cómo cree? Solo doy un aviso

\- Escucho que le hablaban al Kazekage, tal vez más trabajo, espero un poco, el aun no había cortado.

\- Tengo que cortar, me llegaron nuevos pergaminos

\- No te preocupes, gracias por llamar

\- No olvides la cena de hoy, no sería justo que me dejes esperando otra vez

\- Prometo no olvidarlo – cerro los ojos – en serio iré

\- Aquí estaré señorita Sol

\- Como diga Kazekage

Cuando termino de retirar los libros los miro, ahora quedaba seleccionarlos, los novatos llegaron y felices ayudaron. Al mirar el reloj se asustó, eran casi las siete y la cena era a esa hora. Se disculpó y salió corriendo a su piso, ya varias veces había dejado plantado al Kazekage, no porque quisiera, se perdía en otra cosa y olvida por completo eso. Las cenas eran para platicar, para ser solo dos amigos, porque eso era. Compartían mucho, algunos secretos y cosas que él no podía decirles a sus hermanos.

Llego y se sacó toda la ropa de porrazo, se ducho. Se puso lo que encontró, una camiseta semi ajustada, un pantalón suelto y las sandalias. Su cabello estaba demasiado largo, no se dejaba peinar. Lo trato de acomodar porque estaba mojado, se vio, sería mejor ponerse algo de brillo. Uso el labial más natural que tenía y salió corriendo. Sabía que llegaría tarde así que realizo el Kamui, aparecería en su oficina.

Y así fue, cayo de mala manera porque así entro, sus rodillas chocaron y levanto la mirada, él estaba con Baki, al parecer los había interrumpido. Qué vergüenza.

\- Ay como lo siento – se levantó – me equivoque de lugar – sonrió

\- Maestra – el ninja Baki la saludo – estábamos hablando de Ud.

\- Buenas, en verdad lo siento – se disculpó – saldré por favor ignórenme

\- Quédese Sol – Gaara sonrió – la llame con el pensamiento

Baki levanto la ceja que tenía descubierta y la miro, nerviosa se puso derecha y espero. Gaara invito a salir a Baki, se quedaron solos y por fin pudo soltar el aire.

\- Lo siento mucho Gaara, pensé que estaba tarde

\- No te preocupes, supuse que llegarías tarde por eso me tome más tiempo – se levantó – vamos

\- ¿Cómo está eso de que me llamaste con el pensamiento?

\- Baki me traía unos reportes que ya no quería leer, así que pensé Que aparezca Sol y apareciste, caíste en cierta forma

\- Ya veo – sonrió – soy buena sorprendiendo a la gente

\- Si – la miro – es la tercera vez que te veo con el cabello suelto

\- Lamento esto – señalo su cabello – lo cortare

\- ¿no te sientes cómoda?

\- No, me fastidia

\- Creo que está bien pero es tu decisión

Llegaron al comedor y el pidió que sirva la cena, estaban los dos solos porque Kankuro estaba en kumo con los aspirantes, antes hubiera sido incomodo estar a solas con Gaara pero ahora era relajante. Empezaron y platicaron de la biblioteca, de los libros y otras cosas.

Después como siempre estaban en la terraza mirando el cielo, contando las estrellas. El reto era de quien tiene más en su cuadrante, bebió un poco de té, suspiro.

\- ¿Cansada?

\- No, solo nostálgica, ya son tres años y medio, que rápido pasa el tiempo

\- Sí, me parece solo ayer cuando te conocí, tenías heridas, estabas débil pero ahora luces mejor, saludable

\- El kazekage hará que me sonroje – lo miro

\- No soy capaz de eso

\- Sabes que si

El miro el cielo y noto algo extraño como si el tratara de decirle algo, se acercó un poco y lo vio. El sintió su presencia más cerca y giro a verla. Pudo ver en esos ojos verdes profundos algo, como duda, como incertidumbre.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- No sé cómo decirlo

\- Solo dilo sabes que te escuchare

\- Está bien – el acomodo su túnica – el consejo hablo conmigo, como ya cumpliré treinta años y aún no me caso, ellos me lo están exigiendo

\- ¿Otra vez?

\- Si – la miro más serio – les dije que después lo vería porque yo bueno, ya pase por eso hace años, cuando me comprometieron con Hakuto

\- Claro si me dijiste de eso

\- Están pensando buscarme otra esposa para continuar con la línea de mi sangre, en si ya tienen varios prospectos

\- ¿Y eso que quiere decir? ¿Ya elegiste?

\- Aun no, solo que – el parecía nervioso – solo que

Espero y el decidió hablar, al escucharlo se quedó helada, se gritó internamente ¿Qué carajos? , alguien le había lanzado un jutu o algo porque no podía reaccionar.

\- ¿Podrías decírmelo otra vez?

\- Les dije que – él se puso algo rojo – que estoy enamorado de ti

Ahora si lo había escuchado, ahora si sintió que su saliva no pasaba. Que su cuerpo se quedaba quieto, podía escuchar a su corazón bombear rápido, seguía mirándolo como si él fuera a reírse en cualquier momento. Su yo interna estaba echándose aire, como si también se hubiera quedado shockeada.

\- Sé que es sorpresivo pero

\- ¿Les dijiste eso para que te dejen en paz o porque en verdad lo sientes?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que es por zafarme de eso?

\- Responde – seguía mirándolo fijamente

\- Sol – se acercó – sé que no soy muy expresivo y tal vez es porque es la primera vez que siento esto, tarde tres años en notar mis sentimientos, tres años solo para darme cuenta que eres tú con quien quiero estar, por eso les dije eso, planeaba decírtelo de una forma más romántica como me dijo Kankuro pero los consejeros me presionan y antes que se tomen la libertad de escoger a alguien yo, debía decírtelo – el acaricio su mejilla – por favor dime que el sentimientos es mutuo

Peor aún, podía desmayarse ahora. Se le estaba declarando, estaba diciéndole lo que desde hace tiempo quería escuchar. Él la amaba, **"Madre santa"** grito internamente, él quería estar a su lado ¿Y ella? **"Si demonios"** ella quería eso y más.

\- ¿Sol?

\- Si – grito haciendo que el salte del susto – digo no, no perdón si, eh yo…

Se hizo bolas, trato de buscar las palabras para decirle que se había tardado pero sería grosero, ¿Cómo decirle que había estado esperando ese momento? ¿Sería vergonzoso decirle que ella ya sentía algo por el desde hace mucho?

\- Gaara – se acercó – yo, bueno, me siento feliz, porque…. Al fin podre decirte tantas cosas y no quiero sonar grosera o apresurada, desde hace mucho empecé a sentir atracción, gusto, deseo, muchas cosas, estuvimos en tantas situaciones que creo que preguntarme si siento lo mismo que tú, es algo sin sentido porque sé que sabes que si

\- Perdóname por ser tan tonto, tal vez si lo supe pero – le sonrió – quería escucharlo

\- Ya lo oíste

\- Entonces, seamos novios, pareja

\- Si – sonrió – seámoslo

\- Gracias – el beso su mano, tan galante – siento mucho si no te doy algo, me hubiera gustado darte algo, no solo una cena

\- No necesito nada, me basta con tu presencia

\- Que amable eres

Sintió que el sujetaba su rostro, se miraron, quería besarlo y saltar sobre el pero lo asustaría, ya tendrían tiempo para eso después. El parecía dudar pero tomo la iniciativa, se acercó y lo beso. Esta vez su beso su tan puro, tan casto, tan perfecto, ese beso de película japonesa. Ese beso que esperan por doce capítulos.

Siempre soñó con un beso así, cuando se separaron la abrazo, sentir su aroma era maravilloso, a pesar de ser un ninja poderoso, podía abrazarla con delicadeza, con amor. Quería gritar, quería decirle a todos que él era su novio pero sabía que todo tenía un proceso, porque él era el Kazekage, alguien quien no podía tener escándalos.


	11. Capitulo 10

10: Pareja

Gaara suspiro por quinta vez, eso no era nada normal en él, era tan extraño como la mirada perspicaz de su hermano. Se sentía observado y no lo culpaba, esos suspiros sorprendían a cualquiera. Regreso a su concentración a las nuevas misiones pero otra vez el rostro de Sol apareció, esa sonrisa, esa delicadeza de sus labios. Esos besos que al principio eran suaves, poco a poco iban tornándose salvajes, cada encuentro desde hace tres meses se volvía una batalla de control mutuo, de saber quién de los dos se rendiría y daría paso a segunda base como solía decir ella, su novia.

Y no es que no lo quiera, por todos los Kages, quería tocarla como aquellas veces que no eran novios. Quería estar sobre ella, quitarla la ropa y besar cada parte de ese cuerpo. Pero tenía miedo, no tanto pánico pero sentía que su inexperiencia en el campo la defraudaría. Porque ella era apasionada, lo había notado, en esos besos y sus caricias y el solo se dejaba llevar, consentir, casi obedecía todo lo que ella le decía, porque lo hipnotizaba con su voz, tan melodiosa cuando estaban juntos, tan exigente.

No quería quedar en ridículo, no quería verse como un niño virginal, mucho menos a sus treinta años. Quería verse un hombre, quería saber dónde tocar pero no tenía ni idea, no solo era sacarle la ropa y ponerse arriba, introducir su pene y listo. Eso no era hacer el amor, eso era sexo. Él no quería eso, él quería hacerla vibrar, no sabía porque pero quería hacer lo mismo que hacia ella con sus caricias, llevarla al cielo.

Ella hacia eso en él, lo llevaba lejos, le hacía perder la noción de todo, con solo besar su cuello, acariciar su cabello. Sus palabras al odio, ella sabía cómo seducirlo, como hacerle casi perder el control y solo a noche estuvo a punto de perderlo, pero el miedo a decepcionarla lo aplaco, porque no sabía por dónde empezar.

\- Claro que si después firmamos seria pa…

Quería hacerla sentir bien, pero maldijo su falta de conocimiento, tenía hasta vergüenza recurrir a su hermano, porque eso ya era muy íntimo. Aunque no sería mala idea pedirle algunos consejos, porque ya no soportaba verla con los ojos llenos de deseos sin ser liberados, quería verla complacida y…

\- Gaara – salto del susto ante el grito – diablos hermano, llevo veinte minutos hablando y tu mirando quien sabe que…

\- Lo siento – se disculpó – perdón, ¿Podrías decírmelo otra vez?

\- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso terminaron?

\- No – volvió a suspirar – nada, no me pasa nada

\- Oye, ni cuando estaban como amigos parecías tan distraído como ahora

\- Lo sé, solo que.. yo - ¿Sería prudente decírselo? – yo… quiero…. Tocarla

\- Pues tócala ¿Acaso no lo haces? Solo le pones las manos encima y listo

\- No me refiero a eso, me refiero a – se puso rojo, sintió caliente el rostro – a

\- Ya veo – su hermano acerco su silla – quieres hacerlo

\- No lo digas así, tan directamente

\- ¿Cómo debo decirle?

\- No lo se

\- Bien, uhm… depende de muchos factores, ¿Estás listo para dejar tu virginidad?

\- ¿Puedes hablar en voz baja? – miro la puerta cerrada – es vergonzoso solo pensarlo

\- Está bien – bajo la voz – si estás listo, ella también debe estarlo, ¿Has notado alguna señal?

\- Sus caricias son intensas

\- Ok – Kankuro pensó – entonces puede estar incitándote, claro que ella tiene un poco más de experiencia que tú, así que te va a tocar seguirla

\- ¿Y se aburre? No sé por dónde empezar

\- Ella te ama, no se aburrirá, al menos acaríciala, bésala, toma la iniciativa, desnúdate frente a ella, muéstrale que la deseas

\- ¿Solo me desnudo?

\- Vamos Gaara – parecía molesto – en cada beso podrías ir quitándote la ropa, pero primero debes decirle que estás listo

\- Tengo vergüenza de tan solo comentarle

\- ¿Son pareja no? Ella entenderá, te dará la confianza

Él tenía razón, ella era su pareja, la mujer elegida, solo tenía que decirle, ella le daría la confianza. No tenía por qué temer, solo ser sincero, decirle que quería mucho más.

\- Pensé que ya lo habían hecho, con tres meses de relación

\- No, hemos sido muy sensatos en no dejarnos llevar

\- ¿Por qué? Si antes de ser novios ya estaban sobre el otro

\- Es por mí, no quiero decepcionarla

\- El arte de amar es complicado, cualquiera puede tener sexo, pero muy pocos saben hacer el amor hermano, sabes te prestare un libro, es bueno como para que inicies

\- ¿Libro?

\- Si, Icha Icha, te ayudara

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, ya veras

Aunque algo en la sonrisa de su hermano lo hacía dudar, aceptaría el ofrecimiento. No por nada ese libro era vendido en la aldea. Iba a preguntarle más pero la puerta se abrió, Baki ingreso algo preocupado.

\- Gaara, tenemos un detalle

\- ¿Cuál?

\- El consejo, al parecer se han enterado de tu relación – vio que escupía la palabra – con la Uchiha, no todos parecen contentos porque ya habían planificado citas con los prospectos

\- Prospectos que nunca autorice

\- Es porque no debías autorizarlos, están divididos, casi peleando por ella – otra vez vio como le costaba decirlo - ¿Lo vale? ¿Vale la pena que tengas al consejo peleando?

\- Tu pregunta no tiene sentido Baki, ya escogí, es Sol Uchiha, nadie va a cambiar eso

\- Gaara – se acercó – sé que es hermosa, nadie lo niega, tiene sus atributos, es inteligente, ha demostrado serlo, pero pertenece a los Uchihas, muchas aldeas no quieren ni escuchar ese apellido, además tuvo un romance con el sexto, el podrá decir que tu recogiste sus sobras, ya que él estaba revolcándose con otra

\- Baki detente – masajeo su cabeza – no creas que mi mentalidad va a cambiar solo porque mencionas la traición del sexto, todos cargamos con algo del pasado, no tengo ningún problema si es Uchiha, Uzumaki, Nara, Aburame, Kumori, no me interesa eso, si me importara hace mucho hubiera pensado en romper mi alianza con Konoha

\- ¿Entonces es por alianza? ¿quieres seguir dependiendo de ellos?

\- No me están entendiendo, no dependemos de Konoha, estamos unidos para fortalecernos, así debió ser siempre, no porque nos convenga, si ese fuera el caso, me hubiera casado con la anterior muchacha, tenía mucho dinero, nuestra aldea hubiera sido millonaria

\- Pero al tenerla, te apoderas del Sharingan, sus descendientes podrían tenerlo, ¿Quién creería que solo estarías con ella por amor? Nadie Gaara, nadie creería eso, mucho menos con la alianza que tenemos con Konoha. ¿Has consultado con su líder? ¿Sabe el que deseas desposarla? Conociéndolo se creerá lo máximo solo porque una hembra Uchiha es deseada.

\- Baki voy a pedirte que hables de ella como la persona digna que es, además es mi novia, pido respeto

\- No estoy de acuerdo, no quiero tener más de Konoha sobre nosotros, muchos menos a una Uchiha. No te da el prestigio que deberías, solo te verán como él recoge sobras de Konoha

\- Baki, retírate, por favor

\- Como digas, ya sabes lo que pienso. Enfréntate al consejo y espero recapacites

Vio la puerta cerrarse y tomo el pergamino más cercano, lo tiro con furia y este choco tan fuerte en la puerta que termino rompiéndose. Su hermano había permanecido en silencio, escuchando. Agradecía que no dijera nada porque estaba a punto de estallar. Vio que le ofrecían una copa, la acepto y bebió el líquido dulce.

\- Espero te caiga bien, no le tomes mucha atención, tienes casi mitad del consejo de tu lado

\- Eso no me preocupa

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No quiero que Sol se sienta mal, no quiero que sepa de esto, ella ya escucho muchos comentarios negativos durante muchos años, no quiero que siga soportándolos, es injusto

\- Tienes razón pero no puedes ocultárselo, como su novio debes decirle, que esté preparada para esto, si se lo ocultas será peor

\- Lo sé pero, no quiero herirla

\- ¿Crees que se sienta muy mal?

\- No la subestimo, pero a veces ella oculta su dolor, no quiero herirla

\- Si no la subestimas entonces díselo, confía en ella

\- ¿Y si quiere asesinar a Baki?

\- No lo hará, tal vez unos golpes pero no lo matara

Rio un poco y la puerta volvió a sonar, un ninja ingreso con una caja, le dio el pase y este dejo la caja en su escritorio.

\- Los planos de la nueva academia

\- ¿Ya están? – miro la caja con ansias

\- Si, puede revisarlos

\- Gracias – miro a Kankuro – Sol estalla de alegría

\- Si, estaba esperando eso

Decidió mandarle un mensaje para que lo puedan ver más tarde, eso la pondría feliz después de todo lo que le tenía que decir.

* * *

Sol revisaba algunas pruebas de los novatos, les hizo un pequeño examen sobre cómo lidiar con los diferentes caracteres de los niños. No era sencillo lidiar con los niños, era una prueba difícil pero muchos de los novatos tenían ideas sabias.

Mientras leía cada párrafo escrito le vino a su mente, Sasuke Uchiha. Su líder, el mocoso. Había puesto su caso sin darse cuenta, las respuestas de cómo lidiar con el eran extrañas, desde un "Indiferencia" hasta un "Podría ser un problema". Casi nadie le daba solución, "Pobre mocoso" sonrió. No tenía contacto con él, una vez intento llamarlo pero fue en vano, su móvil no sonaba. ¿Para qué diablos le mandaba el numero si nunca lo tendría prendido?

Chisto molesta y decidió seguir revisando. Un suspiro se le salió, aun le faltaba algunos exámenes, se sentía cansada, las últimas semanas habían sido tan exigentes. Más que nada porque ahora la veían diferente, los maestros la miraban extraño, antes le sonreían, ahora solo la saludaban y decían "Maestra" ya no "Sol" como antes.

Tal vez porque poco a poco se daba a conocer que era la novia del Kazekage, pero eso no era respeto, mas parecía una obligación. Ya tenían tres meses juntos y no se arrepentía, el seguía siendo galante, apropiado, respetuoso, inocente.

En el principio era raro, sonreían por querer darse un beso, eran inocentes, castos pero conforme el tiempo pasaba, sus besos eran demandantes, casi salvajes. Las caricias eran pecaminosas, como si lo hicieran siempre pero no llegaban a eso, ella ya no soportaba.

Solo a noche casi se salen de control, ella había tocado algo que siempre quiso sentir, él se dejó, como siempre, dejo que ella tome el control, que casi termina sobre él, como una depravada. Cuando sinceramente quería que él se suelte, la tumbe al suelo, le arranque las bragas y la penetre. Quería ver ese lado salvaje que sabía que tenía pero él era virgen, alguien que no sabía qué hacer.

No le molestaba, pero si asustaba, no querría aterrarlo con su pasión, por eso se contenía pero a noche lo toco ahí, lo acaricio sobre el pantalón y él se dejó. Cerro los ojos al recordar su expresión, como su boca se abría y como su piel se erizaba, ella había acariciado más de la cuenta, sintiendo la dureza y longitud, _**"Madre mía"**_ quería verlo, porque sintió que era grande, grueso y prometedor.

" _ **Maldita pervertida"**_ se gritó así misma, pero se imaginaba arrodillándose frente a él, abriendo la boca y recibiendo eso. _**"Rayos"**_ no tenía experiencia en el sexo oral y hasta le parecía algo asqueroso pero ayer quiso hacerlo, quiso llegar a eso. ¿Su miembro tendría el mismo sabor que su cuello? Porque su cuello sabía bien, tenía una obsesión de besarlo ahí, de saborearlo.

Podría decir que hasta le dejo algunas marcas de sus besos, el sabia ocultarlas y no se enfadaba, se reía y jugaba con eso, diciéndole que estaba dispuesto a ser mordido. Hasta ahí llegaban, besos calientes, caricias, manoseos pero nada más. El parecía indeciso y no quería presionarlo, no se atrevería, aunque siempre terminaba húmeda y frustrada.

Seco su frente, estaba sudando y no porque hiciera calor, todo estaba fresco, para ser verano estaba fresco. Su sudor era por el deseo, las ansias, tal vez la autosatisfacción la ayude un poco, porque estaba segura que si eso seguía así, podría violar a Gaara en cualquier momento. Reviso otra prueba y su móvil vibro, lo sacó del bolsillo de su mandil infantil y vio el mensaje. Era de él. Sonrió al entrar a leerlo.

\- " _Hola mi bello Sol, acaban de llegar los planos. Espero te alegres y puedas venir a revisarlos por la noche, espero tu amorosa respuesta"_

Sonrió y rio, el siempre tan galante, empezó a escribir su respuesta y la borro, mejor una más amorosa, una que lo haga sonreír.

\- " _Hola mi ocupado Kazekage, me alegra saber que deseas revisarlo conmigo, me hace sentir importante, iré a la hora que me digas, espérame listo para darte muchos besos donde más te gusta"_

Mordió su labio y dudo en enviarlo, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado obvia, iba a borrarlo pero pulso enviar sin querer, se maldijo y espero que él no enfade o le dé un ataque. Espero unos minutos, no llegaba respuesta. Dejo el móvil preocupada, tal vez si se había desmayado de la impresión. El móvil vibro y lo reviso rápido.

\- " _A las ocho me desocupare mi bello Sol, sabes lo importante que eres para mí. Y si, espero recibir muchos besos tuyos en los lugares que me gustan, estoy deseando que sean las ocho"_

Suspiró en alivio, no se había enfadado, ¿sería bueno seguir tentándolo? Tal vez hoy si puedan llegar a… _**"pervertida"**_ su mente grito.

\- " _Ahí estaré mi ansioso Kazekage, ¿desea que me vista con algo especial? sé que le fascina mi blusa"_

Sonrió como una niña, espero la respuesta, jugando con sus dedos en la mesa. El móvil vibro y reviso rápido.

\- " _Mi bello Sol pude usar cualquier cosa, la tentación es enorme y este Kazekage espera poder probarla"_

Casi grito al leer eso, se tocó el rostro tan emocionada, tal vez era una señal, algo que le decía que hoy consumarían su amor. Otra vez vibro, lo reviso

\- " _me gustan sus besos en mi cuello y como acaricia mi cuerpo"_

" _ **Si"**_ grito, lo había encendido, diablos, quería ir ahora mismo, porque estaba empezando a humedecerse. Escribió la respuesta.

\- " _Mi efusivo Kazekage no se arrepentirá, voy a acariciarlo y besarlo donde Ud. Me pida, estoy dispuesta a complacerlo y alegrarle el día. Faltan solo tres horas y veinte minutos, le envió un beso intenso por aquí"_

Envió el mensaje y se hecho aire, la promesa de besos apasionados y algo más le alegro de sobremanera, pensó en que usar para este día especial, podría ponerse algo de la ropa nueva que había recibido como obsequio. Se notaba que a Gaara le gustaban sus pechos, porque le había obsequiado unos kimonos cortos de escotes profundos, atrevidos, también algunos detalles para su cabello, sabía que él lo prefería suelto.

Recordó que había comprado lencería, algo no tan llamativo pero que a cualquier hombre le dejarían imaginando cosas perversas. Estaba decidido, hoy tomaría a Gaara y lo haría suyo, no esperaría más. Era una maldita depravada y no le molestaba la idea.

Al rato estaba cerrando la academia, caminaba lento a su piso, aún tenía tiempo de bañarse, echarse loción, maquillarse, vestirse y salir. Al llegar vio todo oscuro, Haki estaba por terminar la pasantía y tenía misiones rango "S". Le asustaba pero era el camino que había elegido, entro y encendía la luz, la ola de tristeza la golpeo, no venía a Haki desde hace dos semanas y serian dos más, porque su misión era en Kirigakure, al menos hace dos días la llamo para decirle que estaba vivo, y entero.

Sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su hijo, siempre sacándole una sonrisa. Abrió el refri y busco algo de cenar, vio las uvas y las comió, hacia tanto calor que eso era mejor a una sopa ramen. Al rato estaba mirando su cuerpo en el espejo, sus cicatrices aún seguían ahí pero los ejercicios habían resultado en algo, sus piernas estaban duras, sus pechos aun no tan caídos, su vientre, esa no tenía remedio. Se colocó la tanga, casi hilo dental, era de encaje, agradeció haberse depilado hace tres días, dolía pero era mejor a tener bellos molestos ahí. Ahora no tenía nada, estaba limpio.

Busco un sujetador que haga juego, vio uno que no levantarían su pechos pero le darían un toque coqueto. Se vio al espejo, le parecía bien, la crema hidratante tenia pequeños destellos de escarcha y olía muy bien. A Vainilla.

Se colocó el pantalón corto, le llegaba a las rodillas, vio que la tanga no se marcaba, era genial. Después siguió el kimono, lo ajusto bien con la cinta y dejo que el escote no sea tan profundo, solo lo necesario. Sabía que Gaara le gustaba apoyar su mejilla ahí, decidió sujetarse el cabello en una media cola y busco el maquillaje.

No quería nada llamativo, nada que manche a Gaara. Algo sutil sería bueno, se puso brillo y algo de sombras. Miro el reloj y casi grita, faltaban solo dos minutos para las ocho, si salía caminando llegaba dentro de quince o diez. Haría el kamui, no tenía remedio.

Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, cerro todo y se concentró, otra vez haría eso, esperaba no caer sobre alguien.

* * *

Gaara se volvió a mirar al espejo, se había dado una ducha rápida porque estaba algo sudado. Suspiro y se miró, hoy tenía que decirle a Sol todo lo que se había dicho en la conversación de Baki, no quería ocultarle nada, también quería decirle que estaba listo para pasar a segunda base, o como decía Sol.

Miro su ropa, era la misma, aunque ahora su saco ya no estaba, hacia demasiado calor a veces. Solo tenía un chaleco de tela largo, sujeto por botones, su calabaza era más pequeña. Peino su cabello como ya se había acostumbrado y se volvió a mirar, ¿en verdad estaba listo? Se apoyó con fuerza en el lavado, tenía nervios, no quería decepcionarla.

Miro el reloj y salió, agradecía que su oficina solo este a unos metros. Kankuro había salido, nadie ya estaba, a esas horas la mayoría ya estaba en su casa. Ingreso a la oficina y se enfadó de ver más pergaminos, pensó que se habían acabado, se volvió a sentar y trato de acomodarlos, los vería mañana.

Al recordar que tenía mañana suspiro, había programado una reunión con el consejo a las siete y media, quería dejar ese tema zanjado. Extendió el plano, sonrió un poco, estaba bien hecho. Tendrían otra biblioteca, una para los adultos, era emocionante como había crecido la arena, como los pobladores volvían a confiar en él. Vio que el plano incluía un pequeño salón para ceremonias, ahí se entregarían los títulos como Jonin el próximo año, Haki sería uno de ellos.

Estaba ansioso, por fin Haki sería un jonin y decidiría si seguía en Suna o se iría a Konoha, él ya sabía de su relación, le había comunicado su decisión. Haki parecía feliz, de que por fin le den un lugar a su madre, le había confiado su seguridad en este mes que estaba fuera, en su última misión, después todo era papeleos.

Miro el reloj, eran las ocho, Sol llegaría en cualquier momento, acomodo su silla, primero le mostraría el plano y después le diría la conversación, aunque tenía cierto temor de decirle. Tocaron a la puerta y supo que era ella, su chacra era tan cálido.

\- Pase – dijo en su tono neutro como siempre

Ella abrió y sonrió, se quedó petrificado, estaba radiante, arreglada, tan hermosa. Disimulo la sorpresa porque no quería quedar como un mirón.

\- Hola Sol – se levanto

\- Buenas Kazekage – ella realizo una reverencia – a las ocho como prometí

\- Si – él le indico la silla – ponte cómoda, te mostrare el plano

Se maldijo por no ser más rematico pero estaba nervioso, quería distraerla. Ella se acercó sonriente, vio que no se sentó, se paró a su lado. Claro, de ahí vería mejor. Iba a levantarse para darle más acceso de vista, pero ella se sentó en sus piernas. Sintió el peso de Sol sobre él, se quedó helado.

\- Mira esto – ella señalo el plano – incluyeron el salón de ceremonias que sugerí

El aroma de su cabello lo golpeo, desde de ahí podía ver privilegiadamente su escote, se centró en ver el plano, asintió y controlo su cuerpo para que no reaccione.

\- ¿te incomoda que este sentada en tus piernas? – giro a verlo – me levantare

\- No – sujeto su cintura – estoy bien solo que, la tentación es grande

\- ¿Y qué tentación tiene? – ella giro un poco y rodeo su cuello con los brazos

\- Besarte – dijo hipnotizado

\- Ya veo, hablando de eso, no me ha dado el beso de bienvenida ¿Seria atrevido dárselo?

\- No, tiene toda libertad

Ella se acercó y pudo ver que solo usaba el kimono, no había alguna camiseta interna, vio el sujetador asomarse, era demasiada provocación. Lentamente ella llego a sus labios y los tomo con posesión, le encantaban esos besos. Sujeto con precisión la cintura de Sol, su otra mano fue hasta su espalda, se recostó un poco en su silla, para tenerla más cerca.

Se deleitó con su aroma, sus labios eran tan suaves, tan eróticos. La mano que sujetaba su cintura paso a acariciar la pierna, desde la rodilla hasta el muslo, de abajo a arriba, de arriba para abajo. Ese beso duro mucho, parecía eterno pero termino, ella siguió besando su rostro, después llego a su cuello y soltó un suspiro, su piel se erizo, ahora la mano que acariciaba la espalda termino en el trasero, después volvió a subir.

\- Gaara – escucho en su cuello

\- ¿Sí? – casi sin voz respondió

\- ¿Puedo abrir los botones?

\- Lo que quieras – atino a decir

Ella se alejó un poco, solo un poco para empezar a soltar los botones de su chaleco delicado. Cuando todos estuvieron abiertos, ella acaricio su pecho sobre la camiseta, cerró los ojos, porque imágenes eróticas se le venían a la mente, sintió que volvían a besar su cuello, dejo de acariciar para sujetarse de la silla, ahora empezaban a morderlo.

Sin querer su cadera empezaba a moverse suave, como incómodo y no es que ella pesara, solo que su cuerpo le ordenaba moverse. Ella pareció notarlo porque se levantó, abrió los ojos asustado, tal vez la había ofendido pero se sorprendió al ver como ella abría las piernas y se sentaba otra vez sobre él. Ahora estaba más cerca, y sintió presión en su miembro.

Fue tanta la presión que gimió, podía sentir sus dos partes íntimas chocando, ella regreso a besar su cuello ahora el lado derecho, sintió como ella movía sus cadera sobre él, solo ocasionó que otro gemido saliera de su boca. Instintivamente el coloco las manos en el trasero de ella, intensificando el movimiento.

Escucho como ella soltaba el aire y respiraba agitada, abrió los ojos y se encontró con esos marrones claros que lo miraban hambrientos, poseído por una fuerza extraña, la beso, ahora algo brusco, ella sujeto su rostro como temiendo que escape, soltó los labios para besar el cuello de ella, imitando lo que había hecho.

Ella se hecho algo para atrás obsequiándole su cuello, no dudo en recibirlo, le dio besos, suaves mordiscos y llego al escote, aunque dudando dejo besos justo en el límite del kimono y la piel, como no atreviéndose a ir mas allá, ella pareció notarlo y con agilidad se abrió un poco, dándole una vista detallada.

Se sumergió entre sus pechos, oliendo esa fragancia que le hacía perderse, beso los senos sobre el sujetador delgado, sintió claramente un pezón duro, como ansiaba besarlo sin la tela de por medio, como aquella vez.

\- Sol – quería decirle que estaba listo si ella autorizaba ir mas allá

\- Gaara – lo dijo tan suave que fue fascinante escucharla

\- Voy a …

Iba a decirle pero ella se enderezo y volvió a besar su cuello, ahora sintió que la mano femenina estaba ahí, donde su pantalón se elevaba. Otra vez estaba tocándolo, haciéndole ver estrellas. Dejo que ella lo acaricia por sobre la ropa, lo masajee y lo lleve al límite, porque iba a llegar.

\- Mírame – ella pidió

Lo hizo, obediente, al verla se agito, respiro acelerado, sintió el aliento de ella golpearlo, la lengua femenina pasar sobre sus labios, fue suficiente. Se levantó con ella encima, tiro todo lo que tenía en su escritorio, la recostó y se tumbó sobre ella. No la dejo hablar, la beso mientras movía sus caderas haciéndole sentir lo mucho que la deseaba, su mano fue bajando hasta llegar al botón de su pantalón, nunca se había animado a tocar pero quería hacerlo.

Abrió el botón y su mano se introdujo, sintió la piel caliente, llego a esa zona que clamaba ser tocada y uno de sus dedos exploro introduciéndose. Ella soltó un gemido seductor indicándole que estaba bien, sintió algo pegajoso en sus dedos, muy caliente pero sobre todo cautivante, quería ver, probar, quería todo.

Dejo que su dedo se mueva, no sabía de donde sabía hacerlo, veía como ella gemía, se agarraba de sus hombros, como si fuera a irse. Otro dedo más se introdujo y ella lo jalo, pegándolo a su cuerpo, sintió que mordían su cuello que besaban su lóbulo, estaba haciéndolo bien.

\- Gaara, detente porque voy a

\- ¿Qué? – siguió moviendo los dedos

\- Voy a tener un orgasmo

\- Tenlo – le dijo al oído, como una orden – tenlo

Volvió a decirle tan secamente y autoritariamente que ella soltó un pequeño grito, sintió como sus dedos eran presionados, como algo mas pegajoso los cubría, vio la piel erizarse y como ella mordía sus labios. Hipnotizado y algo salvaje la beso, el había sido el causante de semejante espectáculo. Ella agitada abrió los ojos y lo miro, estaba sonrojada.

Sol estaba incrédula de lo que había pasado, habían llegado mucho más lejos que siempre, su pecho subía y bajaba, ese orgasmo había sido devastador, gratificante. Se estaban mirando como si no entendieran que había pasado, sentía aun los dedos de Gaara dentro, el pareció darse cuenta y los retiro delicadamente, sin dejar de verla, fue demasiado erótico, lo vio verse los dedos, tenían algo cubriéndolos, le dio vergüenza, se sentó sobre la mesa y trato de buscar algo con que limpiárselo.

\- Lo siento, déjame – en cámara lenta vio como el pasaba su lengua por sus dedos – no

\- Dulce – dijo el con voz muy grave – eres dulce – la miro

Podría jurar que tuvo un orgasmo doble, solo escucharlo, verlo hacer eso, había ocasionado que su vagina se contraiga otra vez. Lo vio limpiarse los dedos a puros lengüetazos, sin dejar de verla. Tenía que compensarlo, entonces se decidió a hacerlo, se bajó de la mesa e iba arrodillarse pero la tomo del brazo, la jalo.

Vio que dejaban la oficina, la condujo por los pasillos oscuros, llegaron a su casa, le indico no hacer ruido, le pareció divertido, casi picante. Lo vio abrir la puerta de su habitación, ingresaron y el cerro. No encendió las luces, se puso frente a ella, espero que le diga algo pero la pego a él y le susurro algo al oído.

\- Quiero hacerlo, quiero que hagamos el amor – su voz tan seductora ocasiono que se mojara mas

\- Si – rodeo el cuello masculino con sus brazos – también lo quiero hacer

\- Solo dime que debo hacer, no quiero hacerte sentir mal

\- No lo harás

Lo beso agresivamente, el camino tratando de tocar su puerta, cuando la encontró, escucho como la abría y cerraba con seguro, ahora si estaban en su cama. Se separó un poco para sacarle el chaleco, la camiseta, él se dejó, acaricio sus pectorales, su abdomen, digo de un ninja, la piel blanca brillaba a pesar de no tener luz. Llego al botón del pantalón y lo abrió, él le soltó el cinto que sujetada el kimono, este se abrió mostrando su sujetador, el beso su cuello, casi bajando, volvía a subir, aprovecho para introducir su mano y toparse con lo que quería en su boca, el casi se cae al sentirla.

Lo condujo a la cama acariciándolo, el cayó de espaldas, se puso a su lado y beso sus tetillas, sus costillas, su abdomen, lo escucho hacer ruidos eróticos, vio cómo su mano se sostenía de la manta como si de eso dependiera. Hizo que colabore en bajarle el pantalón junto con el bóxer y lo vio, _**"Madre mía"**_ grito por dentro, era tal y como se lo había imaginado, grueso, grande y poderoso. Pudo ver algo de vello púbico, muy escaso, agradeció que el solo tenga las pantuflas, sus pantalones y bóxer salieron volando.

Volvió a besar su pecho, empezó a hacer movimientos de arriba abajo en el miembro, el controlaba su boca, porque tal vez temía que alguien escuche. Decidida bajo hasta llegar a donde quería, beso su bajo vientre, succionado un poco, él se levantó un poco como queriendo ver que hacía, entonces llego a su premio y lo beso, primero suavemente, al sentir el sabor su cuerpo colapso, no sabía cómo describir ese sabor, sabía que ninguna mujer había estado ahí, la hizo llenarse de poder, más cuando vio como el volvía a caer a la cama, como de esa garganta una maldición salió.

Era más excitante escucharlo maldecir, entonces se lo introdujo, sintiendo la dureza y suavidad, sintiendo esas venas marcadas, saboreándolo. Escucho otro _**"Mierda"**_ seco, después la mano del Kazekage aterrizo en su cabeza, premiándola por su buen trabajo, su lengua jugo con la longitud, como si se tratase de un helado. Los dedos delgados y elegantes de Gaara jugaron con su cabello, escucho solo gemidos, una que otra maldición, y supo que él estaba por acabar, porque su vientre se contrajo, él se sentó, apartándola de su miembro, como si no quisiera que ella pruebe eso.

La paro, le abrió el kimono por completo, trato de cubrirse las cicatrices pero él no la dejo, le bajo el pantalón, besaron su vientre, después él se levantó, ahora estaban casi desnudos, el soltó el broche de su sujetador, masajeó sus senos, sintió que la recostaban en la cama, instintivamente abrió las piernas, se colocó al medio, aún tenía sus bragas, tal vez tenía que sacárselas.

Él lo noto, las bajo lentamente, mientras besa su cuello, por fin seria suya, por fin el seria suyo. Ahora si estaban igual, el volvió a colocarse en medio, se apoyó en su codo, la miro y se detuvo. Ella tenía que indicarle, con caricias llego hasta la cadera del joven, lo empujo un poco para que él se animara a entrar.

\- Suave, lento – le dijo

\- Avísame si te duele

\- No dolerá, solo hazlo – suplico en su oído

\- Si

Lo vio mirar abajo, después que usaba su mano para colocar su miembro en la entrada, su vagina palpitaba de necesidad, lo vio, sus miradas se cruzaron y entro, cerró los ojos, _**"Diablos"**_ sintió un escalofrió, se sintió llena por primera vez, el llenaba ese espacio a al perfección, hasta le dolió un poco, él se quedó quieto, mirándola.

\- ¿Te hice daño? – parecía asustado

\- No, solo que… bueno eres grande

\- ¿Grande?

\- Tienes… solo muevete despacio

Tenía vergüenza decirle, lo vio dudar pero empezó a moverse, a cada estocada sentía un orgasmo, el pareció perdido también, buscando el movimiento suave. Estaba conteniéndose, para ser su primera vez lo estaba haciendo bien, malditamente bien.

Decidida a dejarle una experiencia hermosa, uso su fuerza para hacerlo quedar de espaldas, se puso derecha y empezó a subir y bajar, dolía un poco pero rayos, se sentía muy bien. El cerro los ojos, estaba llegando el momento, subió la velocidad y escucho como el gemía, como esas manos delgadas presionaban su trasero como deteniéndola, pero no lo haría, estaba por culminar también, su clímax llego y se apoyó en los pectorales masculinos, movió sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás, disfrutando la sensación, entonces el presiono su agarre en su cadera y soltó un gemido seco, la guio en el movimiento, lento y profundo, estaba eyaculando, cuando termino se recostó sobre él, algo cansada.

Los dos estaban agitados, controlando la respiración, sintiendo sudor en sus cuerpos. Aun lo tenía dentro y sintió que algo empezaba a salir de ahí.

\- Sol – susurro

\- Uhm – su olor era magnifico

\- ¿Lo hice bien?

\- Muy bien – subió la mirada – demasiado bien

\- Qué bueno, tenía miedo de decepcionarte – seguía agitado

\- Nunca lo harías – se levantó un poco – debemos asearnos, o mancharemos tu cama

\- ¿Puedes ducharte conmigo?

\- Solo si prometes no encender la luz

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tengo cicatrices en el vientre, del embarazo y bueno operaciones

\- Las sentí al besarte, no tienes por qué avergonzarte

\- Solo por esta vez que sea a oscuras, por favor

\- Está bien – el beso su frente – no quiero que te incomodes

\- Vamos entonces

Se levantó lento y el miembro del joven salió, apretó las piernas para que nada más salga, él se levantó y le ofreció la mano, se dejó guiar, estaba oscuro pero podía ver ese cuerpo perfecto. Ingresaron a la ducha y el abrió, el agua fría la refresco, sintió unas manos sobre sus pechos, la caricia era suave. Él estaba por detrás enjabonándola, limpiándola.

Después llegaron a su zona intima, también la limpio a conciencia, no pudo evitar sentirse deseosa otra vez, giro y le quito el jabón, empezó hacerle lo mismo, a pasarlo por sus hombros, pectorales y vientre, llego ahí y solo uso la espuma para limpiarlo, el parecía tener cosquillas pero se dejó.

El agua los limpio, evito mojar su cabello, ahora el cerraba el grifo y la pegaba a la pared de baldosas, le olía el cuello y le separaba las piernas.

\- ¿Es normal desear tenerte otra vez? – le dijo al odio, ocasionando que se humedeciera

\- Sí, es lo normal – acaricio los hombros

\- ¿Puede ser aquí? ¿O deseas algo más cómodo?

\- Donde quieras

Estaba dispuesta a todo por sentirlo otra vez, la tina estaba cerca así que apoyo su pierna flexionad ahí, el entendió y sonrió, se pegó a ella penetrándola, estaba tan duro como al inicio, se besaron mientras la envestía, ahora si no contendría sus gemidos.

* * *

Kakashi tenía al frente al ninja encargado, no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, era inaudito. Inaceptable, esto lo tendría que saber Naruto, ahora él era el Hokage, podría hacer algo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – volvió a preguntar

\- Si sexto, hablamos con ella, al parecer pudimos quitarle el genjutsu, nos dijo todo

\- No puede ser

\- Utatane le ordeno hacerlo, a cambio obtendría un buen puesto de trabajo en el país del fuego

\- ¿Qué diablos le pasa? ¿Por qué tanto odio a Sol?

\- No lo sabemos sexto, la señorita Aoi solo nos dijo que recibió la orden, no pregunto él porque

\- Si tenemos la declaración de Aoi, Naruto podrá hacer algo, podrá castigar a la anciana

\- Ella se negara, tiene miedo de acusarla

\- Lo tiene que hacer, ayudo a que el nombre de Sol este manchado en las villas, no puede solo quedarse callada, es injusto

\- Tal vez si Ud. Se lo pide ella pueda ayudarlo

\- Lo hare, sé que no limpiara mi nombre pero Sol debe saber que todo fue planeado, que…

\- Pero eso no te quita la culpa – El Nara aparecía como una sombra

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Shikamaru?

\- También estuve averiguando por mi cuenta, ya que Sol y yo somos familia

\- Tu cariño a ella es enorme lo sé, de alguna manera podre limpiar mi nombre

\- Eso no te quitara la culpa y el hecho que te acostaste con otra en su cara

\- Pero hay una razón, tengo fe

\- Lástima, como te dije Sol y yo somos familia

\- Respeto tu cariño a ella Shikamaru y

\- Parece que no lo captas, he dicho que somos familia, ¿Entiendes? Sol y mi cuñado Gaara son pareja, están comprometidos

\- ¿Qué?

\- Pronto darán el aviso oficial, te adelanto que ellos se casaran así que no tiene caso que la incomodes con eso

\- Eso no es verdad

\- Si lo es, hace unos meses que es noticia, estás tan enfrascado en encontrar un culpable que no has leído las noticias, no te preocupes, le avisare a Sol de esto, aunque si mi cuñado se opone no insistiré

Vio como el Nara se alejaba, el ninja se despidió, ¿Qué demonios? ¿Sol y Gaara? No podía ser cierto, se trataba de una mentira, un mal chiste por parte del Nara solo que él, no era un buen comediante. Empuñando la mano golpeo la pared, una y otra vez, eso no podía estar pasándole, no cuando encontraba a los culpables. Sol no podía hacerle eso, no podía solo olvidarlo, solo eran cuatro años, si él no la había sacado de su cabeza, ella tampoco.


	12. Capitulo 11

**11: Lucha**

Gaara acariciaba el sedoso cabello de su novia, cada onda era mimada por su mano. Estaba hipnotizado viendo como sus dedos jugaban con las hebras de cabello, ya iba casi una hora haciendo eso mientras escucha atento algunos relatos de Sol.

Ella estaba de espaldas jugando con su otra mano, la espalda femenina era suave, estaba tan pegada, que podía sentir su calidez, lo dos seguían desnudos, tal vez adaptándose a ese gran paso dado. No se arrepentía, jamás lo haría, si hubiera sabido que hacer el amor se sentiría tan bien, hubiera dado el paso hace tiempo.

No se sentía del todo agotado, solo un poco, lo habían hecho tres veces, y las tres fueron increíbles. Ella lo hizo tocar el cielo tres veces, lo hizo sentirse un hombre completo, poderoso, varonil aunque no lo sea. Porque sabía que otros de su especie tenían facciones más gruesas, rostros duros, con bigote, altos, musculosos y él era delgado, no tan alto, lampiño y en cierta forma lo molestaba. Parecía un puberto y ya no lo era, pero Sol lo hacía sentir rudo, con sus palabras, con sus caricias.

No tenía mucho musculo pero al menos todo estaba marcado, el entrenamiento ayudaba, y ella lo hizo sentir hermoso, que podía protegerla. Porque aunque su altura no era tan diferente, ahora la tenía abrazada, cubriéndola, protegiéndola. Y ella no era una damisela en peligro, ella sabía defenderse, era poderosa, pero quería sentirse importante para ella, quería protegerla a pesar de saber que ella podía patearle el trasero, porque si podía hacerlo.

\- Y así fue como decidí tener a Haki – ella finalizaba

\- Ya veo, fuiste muy valiente

\- Ni tanto, tomar la decisión fue fácil, lo difícil vino después – ella besos sus nudillo – escuchar todo tipo de comentarios, de críticas fue mucho más duro que saber que estaría sola en eso

\- ¿Tan duro fue?

\- No perdonaban que una mujer sea madre soltera, donde vivía era muy mal visto, hasta cuando se divorciaban, acusaban a la mujer de no saber cuidar a su hombre. ¿Aquí es igual?

\- No de esa forma, creen en el matrimonio, la familia, el respeto pero también priorizamos el bienestar de todos, si algo no funciona, es mejor dejarlo, si hay mujeres divorciadas, no muchas pero no las señalamos, al contrario las apoyamos, porque ellas son las que se encargan de los niños.

\- Ya veo, me parece una buena elección

Peleo con su conciencia en decirle o no lo que Baki menciono, no quería herirla y mucho menos estresarla pero Kankuro tenía razón, ella debía saberlo.

\- ¿No tienes sueño? – ella giro separándose un poco

\- Solo un poco, no suelo dormir mucho

\- Ya es muy tarde – miro el reloj y vio las dos de la mañana marcado

\- Quédate conmigo, no es una hora prudente para que te vayas

\- Puedo hacer el Kamui

\- Quiero que te quedes – se acercó dándole un beso en la frente – además seria nuestra segunda noche juntos ¿Recuerdas la primera?

\- Si, estabas algo ebrio, está bien me quedare pero me iré muy temprano

\- Sí, tengo reunión dentro de poco

\- Entonces descansemos, no quiero que te desveles

\- De acuerdo – la atrajo y decidió decirle todo dentro de poco – ¿No me darás un beso de buenas noches?

\- Está bien

Se besaron tiernamente, claro que después el beso se volvió apasionado envolviéndolos en una neblina de deseo, sería la cuarta vez que se sentiría complacido. Tiempo después sus ojos se cerraban, era la primera vez que sentía un sueño abrasador, que su mente se desconectaba por completo, que todo se oscurecía y pudo jurar que vio a Shukaku tranquilo durmiendo en su interior, estaba alucinando.

Le pareció raro que solo instantes después algo sonara a lo lejos, una melodía suave, chisto molesto y estiro su brazo para apagarla, cuando el sonido ceso se volvió a perder en la oscuridad y los cálidos brazos que lo envolvían, se sentía demasiado bien, demasiado tranquilo.

Otro rato después se escucharon unos golpes fuertes, no les dio importancia pero el golpe que vino después lo hizo sentarse del susto.

\- ¿Qué? – Sol se sentó a su lado

\- Gaara – se escuchó afuera - ¿Estás ahí?

Era su hermano, giro a ver a Sol, tenía el cabello algo alborotado y miraba a la puerta, giro a ver el reloj y tuvo que frotarse los ojos, eran las ocho y algunos minutos más, incrédulo trato de hablar pero la puerta volvió a ser golpeado.

\- ¿Gaara? ¿Estás ahí?

\- Es Kankuro – Sol trato de levantarse descubriendo su cuerpo, quedo maravillado

\- Me quede dormido

\- Nos quedamos – la vio recoger la ropa que estaba toda regada – tengo que irme, no quiero que me vea

\- Olvide la reunión – se levantó asustado, cogió la toalla y se la envolvió

\- Diablos – ella se colocó como pudo la ropa - estoy tarde para la academia

\- No escuche mi despertador – abrió un cajón

\- Gaara – escucho otro grito

\- Ábrele, hare el kamui, te enviare un mensaje

\- Pero

\- Nos vemos – ella le dio un beso rápido y vio como desaprecio en ese agujero distorsionado

\- Mierda hermano siento tu chacra – la voz se escuchaba muy molesta

Miro a todos lados y recogió algunas ropas rápido, no quería que sospeche. Abrió la puerta y Kankuro tenía la mirada furiosa.

\- ¿Qué diablos Gaara? Llevo haciendo el ridículo con el consejo desde hace media hora, ¿Bebiste?

\- Si – mintió – voy a darme una ducha

\- No puedo creerlo, aun estas desnudo, dúchate rápido, les dije que te llevaría

\- Ya lo sé – corrió a la ducha

\- Mira tú habitación, tienes todo tirado – escucho

\- Si

Lavo rápido su cabello, se había quedado dormido y no entendía porque, eso nunca le pasaba, siempre dormía poco, tal vez dormir con Sol lo noqueaba por completo. Estaba enjuagando su cuerpo cuando la puerta de vidrio se abrió con brusquedad, Kankuro estaba frente a él con un sujetador en la mano ¡Sujetador¡

\- ¿Qué diablos es esto? – Kankuro lo estiro

\- No ves que me estoy duchando – quiso cerrar de la vergüenza pero él no lo dejo

\- Te he preguntado ¿qué diablos es esto?

\- Es un sujetador, ¿No los conoces acaso?

\- No estoy para bromas – se acercó sin importarle que al ducha este abierta - ¿Es de Sol?

\- ¿Y de quien más seria? – se puso rojo, sintió arder su rostro

\- Entonces ella… ustedes…

\- No creo que sea difícil concluir algo

\- ¿Perdiste tu virginidad?

\- Si – quiso cerrar pero él no lo dejo

\- Demonios – Kankuro cerro la llave del agua – tienes que contarme todo, detalles explícitos

\- Kankuro - se puso más rojo – es…

\- Habla, ¿fue anoche?

\- Si pero…

\- ¿pero?

\- El consejo nos está esperando

\- Que se vayan a la mierda, esto es más importante – lo arrastro fuera de la ducha y le tiro una toalla - ¿Cómo fue?

\- Kankuro

\- Habla maldición – se sentó en la cama – te escuchare

\- Solo lo hicimos y ya

\- Pero ¿tú lo sugeriste o ella fue?

\- Lo hice, le dije que quería y ella acepto – secaba su cabello – solo eso

\- ¿Solo así? ¿Solo se bajó las bragas y listo?-

\- No, sabes que no, trate de hacerla sentir bien

\- ¿Y ella?

\- Me sentí bien – escondió su mirada – fue un momento fascinante

\- Que bien hermanito, ya eres un hombre, que alegría

\- Si te atreves a mencionar esto te matare

\- No lo diré, aunque Temari gritaría de….

\- No se lo digas, no tiene por qué saberlo – busco una camiseta – es algo muy personal

\- Está bien, pero me alegra mucho Gaara, han dado un gran paso ¿Se fue en la noche?

\- Cuando tocaste, se quedó a dormir aquí

\- Entiendo, con razón sentí una chacra extraña, pero tienes que tener cuidado, si uno de los consejeros ve que ella se queda

\- Lo sé, conozco sus reglas

\- Bien, devuélvele eso – señalo el sujetador – muy bonito por cierto

\- Kankuro

\- ¿Son así de grandes?

\- Kankuro

\- Solo bromeaba – dejo de sonreír - ¿Cuánta veces paso?

\- No tienes por qué saberlo

\- Oye

\- Cuatro

\- Demonios hermano, sí que tienes vitalidad

\- ¿No es normal?

\- Bueno a tu edad,

\- ¿a mi edad?

\- Déjalo así, mientras lo disfrutes – una sonrisa picara adorno el rostro pintado del mayor – no sabía que tuvieras preservativos, al menos pudiste ponértelos bien

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Preservativos, ya sabes – se miraron - dime que los usaste

\- No – se había olvidado de eso – no tengo

_ Diablos hermano – Kankuro se levantó – te la cogiste cuatro veces sin eso

\- Kankuro, mejora tu lenguaje, ella no es un animal

\- Al diablo, ¿Y si la embarazaste?

\- No lo creo

\- Oh no, con cuatro polvos no

\- Kankuro

\- ¿Si queda en cinta y el consejo lo sabe? ¿Qué crees que dirían?

\- No pasara nada, además querían un heredero

\- Ni siquiera sabemos si la aceptaran-

\- Que se vayan al carajo – se enfadó –

\- Debiste usarlos, me lo hubieras pedido

\- No sabía que pasaría

\- De acuerdo, lo dejaremos a la suerte, pero platícalo con ella, quiero ser tío, no me mal entiendas, pero no así, quiero cerrarle la boca al consejo, no que digan que ella se embarazo a propósito

\- Lo se Kankuro

\- Termina de peinarte y pon esa cara de miedo, porque necesitare de tu autoridad, si no querrán pasar por encima de ti

\- Lo sé – se peinó - ¿Crees que debería enviarle algo?

\- ¿Por lo que paso?

\- Si

\- Unas rosas, sé que a ella le gustan las blancas

\- Está bien, ¿Podrías pedirlas?

\- Las pediré, se nos hace tarde

\- Ya lo estamos

A los minutos estaban caminando rumbo a la reunión, había dejado su habitación hecha un tiradero, solo esperaba poder convencer a todo el consejo.

* * *

Sol tenía el cabello húmedo cuando llego a la academia y vio que una de las novatas la suplía, se disculpó justificando su tardanza con un _**"Estuve mal en la madrugada"**_ no hubo mayor problema, esperaba que Gaara tampoco lo tuviera, porque algo se le había quedado en su habitación. Por el apuro y el miedo olvido ponerse el sujetador, tal vez Gaara ya se había percatado, ¿O alguien limpiaría su habitación? Esperaba que no porque sería vergonzoso que alguien más vea su prenda íntima.

Miro el reloj y marcaban las nueve de la mañana, tal vez ya este reunido con el consejo, no sabía que asuntos tratarían y la verdad tampoco debería importarle, esos asuntos son de Gaara y no se atrevía a preguntarle, no debía, no quería parecer una chismosa.

Una de las novatas la apoyaba en las tareas, tener a los más pequeños conllevaba mucho trabajo, se dedicó a atenderlos, jugar, al rato estaba bebiendo agua, suspiro y recordó lo sucedido, lo había disfrutado tanto, cada caricia, cada beso, cada movimiento. Todo había resultado hermoso, hasta dormir con él.

¿Se volvería a repetir? Esperaba que sí, pero en su momento, no quería pasar por eso otra vez, se tocó el cuello y sintió la cicatriz del implante, aún faltaba un año entero para cambiarlo, hasta había olvidado mencionárselo a Gaara, ya que no usaron protección, las cuatro veces, él no lo sugirió, tal vez lo intuía o se la paso.

Si no hubiera tenido nada de barrera estaba segura que de esas cuatro veces una hubiera dado en el blanco, rio ante su pensamiento, ¿Cómo sería tener un bebe con él? ¿Sería pelirrojo? Tal vez, nadie lo sabría, ni siquiera ella.

Volvió a mirar el reloj, eran las diez, las horas estaban pasando lentas y no sabía si escribirle o no, porque sabía que esas reuniones con los consejeros duraban horas.

* * *

Sasuke miraba atento a Naruto, los dos tenían la vista tan fija que podrían decir que en cualquier momento pelearían pero no, el no había ido para eso. Solo quería dar un reporte y volver a salir pero lo que escucho lo dejo entre helado y divertido porque otra persona estaba afuera y _**"Demonios"**_ quería ver esa cara, quería verlo rabiar.

\- No dices nada Sasuke – Naruto seguía viéndolo

Le sorprendió el tono de voz que usaba él ahora hablaba, no tenía nada de vida como hasta hace poco, desde que es Hokage hablaba tan secamente, que podría decir que estaba aburrido. ¿Ese es Naruto? Se preguntó porque al menos esperaba un _**"Porque tardas tanto Tebayo"**_ pero nada, solo seriedad y mucho silencio, estaba perdiendo la vida.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? – se animó a preguntar

\- ¿Uhm?

\- Ya no eres el mismo, tienes ojeras, tu voz esta distinta, diría que estas agotado

\- No es fácil ser Hokage

\- Oh, lo aceptaste, ¿No que serias Hokage y bla bla bla?

\- No es sencillo – lo vio suspirar – no cuando muchas cosas están cambiando

\- La tecnología

\- Te facilita algunas cosas pero temo que en un momento dependamos mucho de eso, que nuestros genin no valoren las cosas

\- ¿Lo dices por los niños?

\- Boruto no suelta esa maldita cosa de juego, no sabes cuánto quiero destruirlo

\- Y tú no soltabas la revistas de adultos

\- Mejoraba mi jutsu

\- Oh si, un buen jutsu

\- Salvo al mundo

\- Por lo estúpido que es

\- Una vez caíste

\- Me tomaste por sorpresa

\- ¿Estas aceptando que te vencí aquella vez?

\- Fue un golpe bajo

\- ¿Cómo lo que te acabo de decir?

\- Hijo de pe…

Se contuvo, no quería pisar el palito pero ya casi lo había hecho, Naruto tenía talento para pisarle las bolas sin moverse, vio una sonrisa burlona en el rubio, quería largarse pero también quería saber.

\- ¿Y se supone que es oficial?

\- Bueno no lo sé, pero según me dijeron él lo hará oficial

\- No tengo ningún comunicado, ¿O acaso tu amigo piensa no tomarme en cuenta?

\- Como te digo es un chisme, pero debe ser oficial, el no suele andar en chismes

\- Llámalo – señalo el teléfono – quiero escucharlo

\- Oye

\- Llámalo – exigió

\- Está bien – lo vio marcar el número y esperar – Bueno, quisiera hablar con el Kazekage, soy el Hokage, Naruto, ah ya veo, pero ¿A qué hora puedo volver a llamar? … claro, dele mis saludos – colgó – está en una reunión con su consejo

\- Tonterías

\- Llame, te consta

\- Me quedare cerca, quiero escucharlo

\- ¿Y porque no la llamas?

\- No, no puedo

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque puedo hacer una locura y no quiero

\- ¿aun la amas?

Lo miro, ahí estaba lo que menos quería escuchar, no quería responder, porque no podía, no podía solo mentirle y decirle que no, cuando su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido, cuando aún tenía su única mano empuñada, sintiendo coraje, envidia, dolor, porque ella estaba rehaciendo su vida sin él, aunque ya se sabía desde hace tiempo, dolía, dolía como mierda, y no quería aceptarlo.

\- No, no siento nada

\- Quien mal mientes

\- Si sabias mi respuesta ¿Por qué demonios preguntas?

\- Quería saber si podrías ser sincero

\- Pues – se acercó – estoy a punto de matarlo

\- Él no le hará daño, sé que la cuidara bien

\- No lo dudo, pero – pensó – aún no he dado mi autorización

\- ¿Se la darás?

\- No

\- Sasuke

\- Naruto – imito su voz – no lo he pensado

\- Piénsalo, Sakura debe estar esperándote

\- La veré mas tarde

\- ¿No quieres ver a Sarada?

\- La veré mientras duerme, no quiero sus preguntas, aun no

\- No seas así, ella te necesita

\- Lo sé, has pasar al idiota del sexto, que quiero reírme en su cara

\- Sasuke

\- Me lo debes

\- Está bien pero no seas cruel

\- Ya hice suficiente perdonándole la vida

\- Sasuke

\- Solo hazlo

Lo vio mover su cabeza y un ninja hizo pasar al sexto, trato de no reírse o sonreír, puso su mirada más seria y trato de soportar el hecho de que le debía una paliza.

\- ¿Podemos hablar a solas? – Kakashi tenía la voz seca

\- El tema que trataremos le importa mucho a Sasuke

\- Deseo hacerlo a solas

\- Kakashi – sensei, Sasuke debe saber

\- ¿De qué me perdí? – pregunto porque el solo quería burlarse

\- Sasuke, sabemos que usaste un Genjutsu contra Aoi para suprimir los recuerdos, sé que fue para salvaguardar la integridad de Sol, no te estoy acusando pero también investigamos porque ella se encargó de decir eso en varias villas

\- ¿Y?

\- Pudimos deshacer el justu con ayuda de Ino, solo que ahí pudimos saber porque paso todo eso, me refiero a que todo fue preparado por alguien mas

\- Me temía que alguien había ordenado a esa zorra a hablar

\- No solo eso – Kakashi intervino – Aoi fue instruida y muy bien pagada por crear todo lo que paso, me refiero a lo… ella me sedujo para alejar a Sol,

\- Eso no quita la culpa y que caíste como un im... que la engañaste, nada costaba decir no

\- No me estoy justificando

\- Claro, no lo haces, la humillación que soporto Sol no es nada

\- Ella debe saber que fue todo preparado

\- Así lo sepa, en cualquier escenario te acostaste con otra, eso es lo cierto, nada cambiara esa verdad

\- Pero

\- Momento – Naruto intervino – sea cual sea el móvil Aoi cometió un delito, manchando el nombre de Sol-nechan de esa forma, los consejeros de la arena no la aceptaran tan fácil por esa causa

\- ¿La aceptaran? – Kakashi giro a ver a Naruto

\- Ella y Gaara tienen una relación y creo que contraerán nupcias, es algo casi oficial

\- ¿Vas a permitirlo? – Sintió la mirada de Kakashi

\- Si – sonrió levemente – no puedo negarle eso a Sol, no después de lo que paso contigo

\- Cuando Sol sepa que fui manipulado ella querrá volver y entonces

\- Kakashi sensei por favor

\- ¿Me están cerrando la oportunidad?

\- Así lo sepa nada cambiara nada, si Sol ha decidido establecerse en la arena no pienso contradecirla, siendo su líder daré mi autorización

\- Hablare con ella

\- Lo tienes prohibido – Lo miro serio – lo deje claro en la carta que te envié

\- Necesita saber la verdad

\- Se la diré – el rubio hablo

\- Yo lo hare – el sexto insistió

\- Necesita mi permiso para salir de Konoha, sea el sexto o no, sigue siendo un ninja

\- ¿Naruto?

\- Como su líder, no dejare que eso pase, Naruto te encargo la información para Sol, si tienes listo el documento donde autorizo la relación de Sol con el kazekage, voy a firmarlo

\- No – Kakashi golpeo el escritorio – primero hablare con ella

\- ¿De qué?

\- Fui manipulado

\- Eso no quita el hecho que te revolcaste con otra, entiéndelo sexto – lo miro tan fríamente que pensó que otra vez empezarían a pelear

\- ¿Naruto? – kakashi seguía viéndolo

\- Lo siento Kakashi-sensei, si Sasuke no lo autoriza, no puedo, es su líder y comparto la opinión de Sasuke

\- Bien – Kakashi realizo una reverencia y salió lento – gracias

La puerta se cerró despacio, se quedó viéndola, sabía que el sexto no se quedaría así, pero esperaba que sí. No quería pelear, deseaba la felicidad de Sol pero maldijo porque le dolía en el alma dejarla ir de esa forma.

\- ¿En verdad firmaras?

\- ¿Tengo opción?

\- No

\- Una vez Sol me dijo que amar a alguien es desearle el bien, contigo o sin ti. Si ella es feliz, si Haki es feliz, no veo porque no dejarla serlo, tengo a Sarada, Tengo a Sakura, mi clan restablecido, no puedo solo cerrar mis ojos y negarme

\- Sasuke – giro a verlo – eres tan guay – Se asqueo de la mirada brillante de Naruto

\- Idiota

\- Imbécil

\- Tarado

\- Bastardo

\- Mal padre

\- Mira quien lo dice

Sonrió un poco y decidió sentarse, aun quería saber más del tema, vio algo nervioso a Naruto, ahora empezaba lo bueno.

\- ¿Quién fue?

\- Prometes no matarlos

\- Carajo – suspiro - ¿Qué demonios tienen en contra de los Uchihas?

\- No lo sé, he trato de entender pero no puedo, tampoco solo puedo decirles que se vayan al demonio, quedo establecido que ellos podrían seguir en su estatus de consejeros hasta su muerte

\- ¿Y de que han servido sus consejos?

\- Guerras, curiosamente

\- Nadie se daría cuenta si mueren

\- Sasuke

\- ¿Harás algo?

\- Si lo hare, pero no matarlos, eso no lo solucionara

\- Aceptare tu sano juicio, pero por nada de este mundo permitas que Kakashi hable con ella

\- ¿Temes que la convenza?

\- No, sé que Sol no es tan blanda, le prometí que él no se le acercaría, además Haki querrá matarlo

\- ¿La has visto?

\- Solo hable por teléfono, no podría verla

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Sabes porque, además no gano nada viéndola

\- Claro

\- He visto a muchos niños nuevos, de diferentes villas

\- Si, son el programa de intercambio

\- Vi a uno del sonido, llama la atención

\- ¿Así? – Naruto empezó a revisar pergaminos – Orochimaru tiene un tratado con nosotros

\- Entiendo, ¿Sabes sobre la familia de ese niño?

\- Si, tiene un padre, una madre, creo que hermanos

\- ¿Uno de esos hermanos se llama Haki?

\- ¿Qué?

_ No quieras engañarme, ¿Sol es la madre de ese niño?

\- ¿La viste embarazada en estos años?

\- No siempre estuve con ella

\- ¿Crees que dejaría a su hijo por ahí?

\- ¿Es Sol la madre?

\- No

\- Elaborare mejor mi pregunta, ¿Tiene algo que ver Sol con ese mocoso?

\- No – Naruto lo miro serio – solo que los dos son amigos de Orochimaru

\- Sabes que si me entero que me estas mintiendo y ocultando algo, te matare

\- Lo sé, ellos no tienen nada que ver

\- Está bien – miro a la ventana – llama a Gaara

\- ¿Otra vez?

\- Si

Vio que Naruto marcaba y le volvían a decir que estaba ocupado, no entendía que tanto hacia chismeando con su consejo, aunque podría deducir que era por Sol. Decidió esperar un poco más, platicando otros temas con el Hokgae, temas que lo tenía algo preocupado.

* * *

Gaara masajeo su frente, su buen humor estaba acabándose por culpa de la batalla campal que acontecía en la sala, viejos insultándose, recriminándose batallas pasadas, miradas de culpa y una que otra queja de su elección. Bebió agua, estaba por mandarlos al demonio, miro de reojo como Kankuro empuñaba las manos, como si estuviera reprimiendo el luchar contra ellos, sabía que no sería fácil, que iba a luchar pero no imagino que fuera de esa magnitud.

\- Es un peligro, Konoha nos quiere controlar del todo, por eso nos envió a esa mujer, una Uchiha con poderes oculares – un anciano hablo

\- Por favor – otro anciano intervino – si fuera así, nunca nos hubiera planteado la academia para los niños, ¿Cuál sería el fin?

\- Controlarnos

\- Ella no nos controla, le debemos mucho, si nuestro Kazekage la ha elegido, debemos estar felices, es hermosa

\- Viejo pervertido, se ve que solo eso le viste. Nadie duda de su belleza, de su inteligencia, pero es de konoha

\- El esposo de la señora Temari también es de Konoha

\- Pero es líder de su clan, un clan con historia de lucha y bondad, no de un clan lleno de odio

\- Es por eso que la arena se estanca, por opiniones tan retrógradas

\- ¿Por culpa de quien nuestro anterior Kazekage está muerto?

\- Por Orochimaru

\- Ella y ese ninja son amigos

\- Pero eso no significa que ella hará lo mismo

\- No estoy de acuerdo, muchas muchachas con clase pueden ocupar ese puesto, no tiene que ser ella, es muy obvio, Konoha creerá que nos queremos apoderar del sharingan

\- No es así, el Hokage nunca pensaría eso, es de su completa estima

\- Por favor señor Baki, dennos su opinión

Justo lo que no quería escuchar, sabía que diría Baki, solo tenía a cuatro, cinco incluyendo Kankuro que lo apoyaban, faltaban seis. Tenía que convencerlos.

\- El Kazekage conoce mi opinión y no pienso cambiarla

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- Ella no merece ser la esposa del Kazekage

\- Lo ven, él fue su tutor, lo conoce, ella no merece ese puesto

\- Ella lo merece, no veo nada que la haga desmerecer ese puesto, Kazekage tiene todo mi apoyo

\- Somos seis contra cuatro, ganamos por votación

\- Alto – por fin hablo – en ningún momento puse a votación mi relación con Sol Uchiha. Si los cite aquí es para informarles, mas no pedirles su autorización

\- ¿Cómo? – se escuchó muchas exclamaciones - ¿Cuál es el fin de tenernos si no escuchará nuestra opinión?

\- Los escucho pero no hare lo que dicen, es gratificante saber que algunos de ustedes festejan mi relación, lo agradezco, mientras a los otros, no encuentro valida su opinión, es más de lo mismo, calificativos ofensivos, sin ninguna prueba fehaciente, Suna no dejara de existir si me llegase a casar con ella, nuestros lazos con Konoha se consolidarían mas, podríamos optar por una nueva alianza con los Uchihas, ya que su líder está abierto a nuevos convenios, estrategias, separando eso, La he escogido, por razones personales

\- Esta reunión no tiene caso, va a ir en contra nuestra

\- Como dije solo era para informarles, no busco su aprobación o lo contrario, ella si desea será mi esposa, mientras es mi novia y se hará oficial hoy mismo, se enviara un documento a Konoha y a su líder. Pido respeto para ella y la relación, gracias

Escuchó mas murmullos y un _**"No se permitirá"**_ la verdad no quería seguir discutiendo, espero que salgan todos y se levantó, Kankuro aún seguía ahí. Dejando que su ira salga, golpeo con sus dos manos la mesa, no entendía ese odio o recelo a Sol, si ella no les hacía nada. No lo entendía y la verdad, tampoco quería entenderlos, solo quería verla y decirle que todo estaría bien desde ahora.


	13. Capitulo 12

Capítulo 13:

Sol miraba las rosas blancas que adornaban su escritorio, el aroma era embriagante, dulce, sin igual. Estaba algo feliz, la verdad quería estar completamente feliz después de haber estado ya de manera completa con su novio. Pero no, estaba inquieta, incomoda porque la sonrisa de Kankuro al dejarle las rosas fue diferente, como buscando calmarla. ¿Algo había salido mal? Lo estaba intuyendo, estaba casi segura que algo había pasado.

Escucho ruidos y exclamaciones, se levantó y decidió revisar que pasaba. Al ser mas de las cinco ya no debería haber ruido en esa zona. Al salir vio que la mayoría de los maestros estaban en la dirección, se acercó sigilosa.

\- Es increíble – una voz agua se escucho

\- Era obvio por favor, ¿Acaso no se dieron cuenta?

\- Pero lo tenían escondido

\- No lo escondían, ellos se lucían, ya era el momento de hacerlo oficial

\- Pero es una simple maestra

\- Una Uchiha, no puede tener nada de simple

\- Para mí es solo una simple maestra, no tiene nada que ofrecerle al Kazekage

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ella te ha ayudado todo este tiempo,

\- ¿Ella? Es una novata, si la he escuchado es porque no tenía de otra, pero ella nunca me ha enseñado nada, tengo más experiencia, reconocimiento, lo que ella hace es jugar y no enseñar

\- ¿Entonces porque votaste para que sea nombrada maestra?

\- Era la única forma en librarme de los mocosos, no porque sea buena, es una simple novata, si es instructora es porque estuvo usando muy bien su cuerpo con el Kazekage, esto lo prueba. Se saco la lotería

\- Lo que acabas de decir es cruel maestra, ella confía ti

\- La primera regla de un ninja, nunca confíes en nadie. Espero que el consejo no autorice esto

\- Al parecer lo hicieron, es oficial, ella es su novia, futura esposa y te tocara bajar la cabeza al verla

\- Que humillación

Retrocedió incrédula, ellos seguían hablando. ¿Ella era la maestra en quien había confiado tanto? ¿Era ella? Toco su pecho, su corazón parecía salirse, entonces Gaara lo había hecho oficial, ya estaba hecho. ¿Cómo vería a los ojos a los demás? Regreso a su escritorio y vio su móvil, al parecer tenían un mensaje.

" _Sol, necesitamos hablar, acércate lo más pronto a mi oficina, te ama Gaara"_

Aunque le pareció algo frio el mensaje, la última frase le hizo recuperar la calidez, "Te ama" sujeto su móvil con fuerza, tenía que ser fuerte, sabía que las cosas se pondrían así, no podía flaquear, esta vez no, esta vez tenía que resistir, no podía perderlo. Se armó de valor y empezó a escribir una respuesta.

" _Gaara, ¿Sucedió algo? Me preocupas, estaré ahí dentro de poco. Te amo"_

Dudo en enviarlo por la confesión, pero no, presiono enviar y suspiro, no dejaría que los demás estropeen lo hermoso que estaba creando con Gaara. Su móvil vibro y tembló al pulsar.

" _No mi bello Sol, todo está bien, solo necesito verte. También te amo"_

Sonrió como una colegiala, hasta casi se pone a dar vueltas, cogió su morral y alisto su cuerpo y mente, tenía que pasar entre ellos y estaba lista. Camino con la frente en alto y una sonrisa tranquila, al llegar a la puerta de la dirección se acercó para despedirse.

\- Me retiro muchachos, permiso

\- Maestra –un novato se acercó – felicitaciones por su futuro matrimonio con el kazekage

\- ¿Futuro matrimonio? ¿No era solo anunciar su noviazgo? Se sintió desorientada, él le ofreció el pergamino, al leerlo su sangre se helo. Ahí anunciaban claramente su futuro matrimonio, tenía fecha. Enero 19, vio el calendario, no faltaba nada, solo tres meses ¿Qué? Enrolló el pergamino y salió corriendo. Eso no se lo había dicho Gaara sí le encantaría casarse, pero no tan pronto, no así. ¿Por qué? algo tuvo que pasar para que Gaara fijara una fecha, tal vez el consejo se oponía, o quien sabe. Al llegar a la puerta del edificio, los guardias se asustaron de verla.

\- Vengo a

\- Adelante señora - ¿Eh? ¿Señora?

Vio la formalidad extrema de los ninjas, se despabilo y decidió seguir, cada ninja que pasaba por su lado realizaba una reverencia. ¿Qué rayos? Llego a la puerta de la oficina y toco, le dieron el pase y grande fue su sorpresa de verlo recostado en su silla, como si estuviera cansado. Una botella de sake a punto de acabar, un vaso pequeño al lado. Él se puso derecho al verla. Lo vio pasar saliva y llenar el vaso.

\- Por favor entra, no te quedes afuera – su voz estaba distinta, tal vez estaba ebrio- siéntate donde más gustes

Hubiera sonreído por la picardía, pero el pergamino en su mano le pico, avanzo lento y vio como de golpe se terminaba el vaso lleno. Estaba molesto, podría intuirlo, por eso bebía. Lo vio terminar la botella y ver el vaso.

-Tienes el pergamino – bebió todo – no dudes en decirme lo que en verdad sientas

\- ¿Por qué? – se le ocurrió preguntar

\- Es obvio – apoyo sus codos en el escritorio – tengo a más de la mitad del consejo en mi contra

\- ¿Contra tuya o mía?

\- Nuestra – remarco – idiotas – se sorprendió de escuchar la palabra

\- ¿Y casándonos apresuradamente solucionaras su idiotez?

\- No, pero al menos será contigo con quien me case y no con otra

\- ¿Qué?

\- Minutos después de nuestra amena reunión ellos, la gran parte recurrieron al alto mando para impedir mi relación contigo, extraoficial mente me enteré que tendrán audiencia en febrero, y esa audiencia será para salirse con la suya

\- Pero si querías ganarles en tiempo ¿Por qué anunciar la fecha?

\- Porque si el alto mando dice febrero, en febrero será. No aceptan adelantos o cambios. Si ya me ven casado dudo que hagan algo para separarme

\- ¿Entonces porque no mañana? ¿porque no hoy?

\- Por ti – la vio – te estoy dando estos meses para que lo pienses, te hagas la idea de que te casaras con el Kazekage.

La mirada que le dio fue profunda, entonces esos meses serian de preparación, meses en que tenía que hacerse la idea de que dejaría de ser alguien normal, que sería la esposa del Kazekage. Se quedaron viendo, él tenía algo en sus ojos, un brillo diferente.

\- Yuke – llamo, un joven ingreso rápido – otra – señalo la botella

Vio como llegaba otra botella y la abrían, él se sirvió rápido la copa y la bebió de golpe. ¿Qué debía decir?

\- Habrá reglas imagino

-Muchas – servía otra copa – hubiera querido que sea un proceso lento, en donde los dos podríamos aprender, paso a paso, pero es lo único que se me ocurrió, perdóname por esto Sol, por eso quiero que lo pienses bien, que analices si estas dispuesta a cambiar todo en tu vida, si yo lo valgo, si valgo ese cambio

Que él diga eso le partió el alma, ¿Se creía poca cosa? Escondió su mirada porque empezaba a llorar, pudo sentir claramente como el sentía el dolor de hacer las cosas así. Él lo Valía, el Valía mucho. Recordó que estaba decidida, que no daría marcha atrás. Suspiro y se levantó un poco, le quito la copa que iba a llenar, la sirvió y bebió de golpe. El sabor de sake era seco, no le gustaba, pero "Diablos" sintió como si hubiera recuperado las fuerzas.

-¿Dónde firmo? – sentencio con una sonrisa

El conmocionado no dejaba de verla, le volvió a sonreír como a él le gustaba. Se levanto y camino hasta tenerlo pegado, se agacho toco su rostro.

\- Lo vales – soltó – tú lo vales

Vio que algo brillaba en sus ojos, después una lagrimas pequeñas caían, tal vez él no era consciente. Atrapo con sus labios las pequeñas gotas, una vez seco su rostro lo vio, el seguía en shock. Cerro sus ojos y lo beso, ahí pareció reaccionar, el correspondió el beso y el sabor a sake se sintió. Pensaba alejarse, pero la sujeto, con posesividad, con deseo. Hizo que se siente sobre él, el beso era agresivo, pero no la lastimaba, al contrario, la encendía.

\- Sol – el murmuro en el beso – vamos a mi habitación

\- ¿Puede el Kazekage ausentarse? – empezó a devorar el cuello masculino

\- Por ti lo que sea

Intento levantarse, pero la cargo como si no pasara nada. Los besos seguían conforme avanzaban, escucho cerrojos y muchos clics, su espalda termino chocando con algo suave, al ver se sorprendió de lo rápido que habían llegado a la habitación. No perdieron tiempo en desnudarse, en si ni siquiera llegaron a hacerlo, solo movieron lo necesario para que se unan. De una estocada precisa y dura, estaba dentro, su cuerpo tenía que adaptarse al tamaño, fue gentil, pero a la vez salvaje.

\- Gaara – susurro mientras él se perdía en sus pechos

El parecía ya un experto, sus movimientos eran de locura, profundos, certeros, pasionales. No quiso quedarse atrás, uso su fuerza y logro tumbarlo, seguían unidos, empezó a moverse sobre él, dándose placer así misma. El calor que sentía hizo que se casi arrancara el sujetador, lucho con los botones del saco que el usaba, quería tocar su piel. El entendió y se levantó solo un poco, lo necesario para que ella pueda retirar el saco. Los ojos verdes de su novio estaban encendidos, llenos de vida, de amor. Se recostó sobre él, besándolo, el sujeto sus caderas y la guio en el movimiento, así era como le gustaba, de adelante a atrás, lo entendió y se movió rápido, lo más rápido que pudo, el soltó un gemido profundo, y no se detuvo, siguió a esa velocidad, dándole placer, mordiéndole el cuello, haciendo que el casi grite.

\- Voy a – escucho que el trato de hablar

No iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad, se retiró rápido, él estaba agitado, casi perdido, lo vio reaccionar y no perdió tiempo, uso su boca para seguir estimulándolo. Pudo sentir su propio sabor, se ayudó con la mano, el cayo echado, como si no creyera lo que estaba pasando, siguió dándole placer hasta que sintió las manos delicadas de Gaara en su cabeza, tratando de retirarla, pero no se dejó, uso su lengua y se aferró a lo que quería probar.

\- No, voy a …

El no termino de decirlo, sintió algo tibio en su lengua, algo que llenaba su boca, se lo trago, hasta el último chorro que sintió. Siguió limpiando con su lengua, dejándolo pulcro.

\- Lo siento – él se sentó y ella seguía haciendo su labor de limpieza – no pude, debes escupirlo

\- No – logro decir – eres tú, es parte de ti y además – se limpió los labios con la lengua tan seductoramente que el abrió la boca – sabe delicioso

No supo cómo ni en qué momento paso, estaba casi arrodillada con los pantalones casi salidos, después estaba recostada en la cama, Gaara estaba devorándola y no en los labios, estaba devorando su intimidad. Como no había llegado al clímax estaba húmeda aun, necesitada, sintió los dedos, lengua, todo. sus gemidos fueron tan poderosos que él seguía dándole lo que ella le había dado, al poco tiempo sintió que no podía más, se dejó llevar y llego a la cima. Hasta había tirado del cabello al Kazekage, respiro agitada, cansada, vio como él se recostó a su lado, como saboreaba lo que ella había expulsado.

\- Hagámoslo otra vez – el hablo cerrando los ojos – que sea pronto

\- Tranquilo, tenemos la vida entera

\- ¿En verdad te casaras conmigo? – sintió la mirada del joven

\- Creo haberte pedido el documento para firmarlo, cuando quieras, donde quieras

\- Nunca pensé que sentiría este tipo de felicidad, no te merecías una boda así, tan apresurada

\- Nunca soñé con casarme, por cierto, nunca tuve esa alucinación de verme con vestido, camino al altar, nunca lo pensé seriamente, ahora que sé que lo hare, tampoco tengo ese impulso de salir corriendo a buscar un vestido, solo sé que estaré feliz de que me aceptes, así como soy, que aceptes a Haki y que no me juzgues por el pasado

\- Jamás lo haría, nunca – seguía viéndola – había pensado en muchos escenarios para pedirte casamiento, pero tal vez yo...

\- No necesito un anillo – sonrió – me basta con ver tus ojos, solo eso

\- Déjame hacer lo correcto

\- Está bien, entonces quiero un anillo, simple, de plata, sin adornos, delgado.

\- Está bien, nada llamativo

\- En cambio, yo si te daré algo muy llamativo

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, y quiero que sepas que una vez, solo una vez se lo di a alguien, pero me lo devolvieron

\- ¿Fue él?

\- Si, no quiero humillarte dándotelo, pero no quiero secretos entre los dos

\- No me humillas aprecio que me lo digas

\- Es mi segundo tesoro después de Haki, estoy dispuesta a dártelo, claro tienes que aceptar ser mi tercer tesoro ¿Aceptas?

\- ¿Por siempre?

\- Por siempre

\- Si – entrelazo su mano – acepto

\- Bien, ¿Dónde firmamos?

Lo vio reír y se contagió, al rato estaban aseándose, después de una limpieza que incluyo sexo apasionado estaban en la cocina, ella moviendo la olla y el mirándola. Ella usaba una camiseta suya y pantalones, le quedaba algo grande, pero le gustaba.

\- Haki llegara dentro de poco ¿Crees que lo tome bien?

\- No lo creo, solo que se sentirá algo confundido, debemos darle tiempo – probo la sal – lo conozco bien, además a su edad

\- Aun es joven

-Ya cumplió 17 es todo un jovencito

\- Pronto se casará

\- No me ha presentado a nadie aun

\- Tal vez llegue pronto, me pregunto si nos llevaremos bien

\- Se llevan bien – lo miro – ahora será algo más serio

\- Quisiera que Shinki también pueda confraternizar con él, es un poco distante

\- Hablando de él, ¿Cuándo lo conoceré? Siempre hacemos planes y nunca podemos

\- Ya es hora y más ahora que se sabe que nos casaremos, te caerá bien y te recordará a alguien

\- ¿En serio? ¿Le hablaste de mí?

\- Todo, le mostré una foto tuya, le conté muchas cosas, me dijo que será un hijo modelo

\- No quiero eso, los niños deben ser como quieren ser, espero ser una buena madre

\- Lo eres Sol, con Shinki será igual, una vez que nos casemos ya podremos mudarnos todos juntos, podremos hacer algunos cambios a la casa

\- En sí, me gustaría cambiar la decoración un poco, lo siento algo aristocrática y la verdad prefiero algo más rustico, pero todo será con tu permiso y el de Kankuro

\- El estará a gusto, sabes que no ve la hora de que estemos casados

\- No suelo ser un amor, tengo malos hábitos como, por ejemplo, en casa estoy toda despeinada, desaliñada, soy terca, algo loca

\- Así te amo

Giro a verlo, estaba usando ropa más cómoda, se veía más joven aún. ¿Se verían bien en la foto? ¿O ella luciría más vieja? Suspiro y siguió con lo suyo, esos tres próximos meses serían los peores, estaba presintiéndolo. La puerta principal se abrió y vio como ingresaba Kankuro con unas hojas, en si era un cuaderno. La vio y sonrió.

\- Y así me imagino todos los días, tu ahí y Gaara viéndote todo embobado

\- Ay Kankuro

\- Bien futura cuñada aquí está todo lo que necesitas saber sobre tus deberes de esposa del Kazekage, porque asumo que aceptaste, ¿sino porque estarías usando su ropa y cocinando? No tengo otra explicación

\- Dime que no tengo que aprenderme todo eso

\- Digamos que si – suspiro – bueno son reglas y otros que en su momento te servirá saber

\- Ay carajo – soltó haciendo que los hermanos se rieran –

\- No te preocupes ahí estaré para ayudare

\- Gracias Kankuro

\- Bien creo que te tomara toda la noche leer esto, mañana tendrás una audiencia con la señora Hurika, ella se ha encargado de instruir a las futuras del kazekage

\- Dime que no es como la consejera de Konoha

\- No, te caerá bien

\- Eso espero

\- Tranquila

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde platicando, comiendo, imaginando posibles escenarios. Fue una tormenta de información, miro el reloj y suspiro, ya estaba en su piso, leyendo. Aun le faltaban varias hojas y lo que leía ya estaba molestándola, todo era prohibiciones, que sentarse derecha, sentarse siempre después que el Kazekage se haya sentado, sonreír suavemente, llevar el cabello peinado, caminar siempre a la espalda del Kazekage, esperar a que él tenga el primer bocado, en público siempre ver al Kazekage antes de responder u ofrecer alguna respuesta. ¿Mierda? Ellos estaban locos si pretendían que ella haga todo, nunca había visto a Hinata ir detrás de Naruto o ¿Aquí era diferente? Cerro el "Manual" y suspiro, ¿En qué carajos se estaba metiendo? Con razón Gaara le había dicho que lo piense, sabia lo impulsiva que podría ser, pero él estaba confiando en ella, estaba apostando su reputación por ella. Se acomodo y volvió a abrir el manual, pondría de su parte. Y muy a pesar de eso se quedó conmocionada cuando leyó aquella parte, esa que casi la hace tener un ataque:

"La esposa del Kazekage abandonara su vida ninja, dejará de lado profesión o trabajo que tenga, ya que su vida ahora pertenece a su kazekage, su única profesión será cumplir como esposa, en su casa, procreando a sus descendientes"

¿Qué carajos? ¿Qué mierda era eso? ¿Ah? ¿Eh? Sujeto el manual y lo estrello contra la pared, ¡Jamás! Grito, eso nunca pasaría. Ella tenía una misión en la academia, era un ninja, no podría solo retirarse y dedicarse a su casa ¿Procreando? Menuda mierda, menuda estupidez, vio el reloj y mascullo un carajo en voz alta, eran pasadas las once de la noche, tendría que esperar muchas horas antes de poder decirle a Gaara que ese manual podrían tirarlo, no mejor enviaría un mensaje, pero lo pensó, el no merecía más carga, ya lo había visto bebiendo del coraje, frustrado, era mejor dejar que se relaje, pero ¿Qué coño haría? Claro se le prendió el foco, llamaría al experto en evadir responsabilidades, su futuro pariente, Shikamaru, él podría ayudarla, darle una salida. ¡Que así sea señor! Rogo marcando el número.

* * *

Sasuke miraba el otro pergamino que había llegado, sonrió de lado, quería divertirse, pero por dentro sentía que se la vida se la iba, que estaba mucho más lejos de Sol que nunca, maldijo. Maldijo alto porque aún tenía el corazón copado por ella, aunque quería a Sakura, amaba a Sarada, su corazón latía rápido al pensar en ella. Era injusto, muy injusto. En verdad quería odiarla, pero no podía, suspiro apoyándose en el árbol, en vez de estar con Sakura estaba ahí, mirando las estrellas, pensando en ella.

"Enero 19" faltaba solo tres meses, ¿Por qué una boda tan apresurada? Solo se le ocurrían dos razones, o Ella estaba en cinta o alguien moriría, solo eso se le ocurría. Pero siendo Sol parte de eso, nada le sorprendía. Ella era así, loca, efusiva, impulsiva, verla como la esposa de alguien, del Kazekage era una ecuación extraña, normalmente las esposas tenían ciertos deberes y dudaba que ella los quisiese cumplir ya que ella era quien era.

De obediente no tenía nada, de sutil peor, ella de por sí ya llamaba la atención, ¿Qué mierda haría ahora que le pondrían tantas reglas? Eso iba a ser un desastre, en verdad Gaara no sabía en que se estaba metiendo.

\- Sol – murmuro,

Aspiro ese aire frio, esa sensación de resignación, de darse por vencido, de dejar ir. Aunque siendo parte de su clan siempre la tendría presente, siempre estaría ahí. Iba a irse, pero vio a una sombra venir, genial justo con quien menos quería hablar.

\- Aquí estabas – el Nara saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió - ¿Disfrutando la vista?

\- ¿Por qué tendrías interés en mi ahora? – lo miro serio

\- Tú sabes porque vengo

\- ¿Qué te dijo? – ya sabía de qué se trataba

\- De todo, esta histérica – soltó el humo – me pidió ayuda para zafarse de varias cosas

\- Que lo solucione su futuro marido

\- Tú sabes que eso puede llevar a una destitución inmediata, por eso recurre a nosotros

\- Si la ama tanto que abandone su puesto

\- Se que el haría eso, pero estaríamos volviendo a lo mismo

\- No iré si eso quiere

\- He descubierto que podemos hacerlo desde aquí

\- Te escucho

Como líder de su clan puedes emitir una orden por decirlo así, remarcando que ella no puede dejar su vida ninja, su trabajo es muy importante ya que fue ella la que dio la idea. Sería muy imprudente buscar una suplente para semejante tarea, ellos no podrán hacer nada sin el consentimiento de su líder, claro así sea la futura del kazekage. Es la única forma en que podemos ayudarla

\- ¿Y ese consejo no acepta mi pedido?

\- Es que no estas pidiendo nada, estas ordenándolo, como su líder puedes hacerlo

\- Bien – miro el pergamino – tengo que redactarlo

\- Lo hare, mañana a primera hora te lo mostrare, lo revisas y si está bien lo enviamos

\- ¿Mañana?

\- Si

Eso significaba quedarse esa noche en Konoha y no quería, estaba deseoso de largarse. Miro con ira el maldito pergamino, decidió quedarse, saco su móvil y marco el número que sabía de memoria. El Nara lo vio atento, sonó tres veces y respondieron.

\- Hasta que por fin responde el Kazekage

\- Lo lamento Sasuke Uchiha, tuve unos contratiempos – la voz de Kazekage se escuchaba extraña – te escucho

\- Bien – puso el altavoz – estoy acompañado de tu cuñado, te diré las decisiones que he tomado en base a tu mensaje

\- Te escucho, Hola Shikamaru

\- Hola – dijo el mencionado

\- Bien, como habrás podido predecir ella llamo a tu cuñado, al parecer algo no le gusto y ha pedido ayuda

\- Entiendo

\- No me refiero a no querer casarse contigo, es algo diferente

\- Sabía que cuando ella lea todo gritaría, estaba esperando un escándalo, pero creo que recurrió a ustedes

\- A tu cuñado – remarco con amargura – recurrió a el

\- Ya veo

\- La situación es – el Nara hablo – hay reglas que ella no piensa aceptar como la de dejar su vida ninja, dejar su trabajo y otros, entiendes que ella necesita su vida ninja, siendo una Uchiha legitima no puede, además ella es la encargada de los nuevos cursos en la arena, sería muy poco profesional dejarle eso a otra persona, recuerda que muchas aldeas están empezando a implementar ese programa, ella no puede dejarlo

\- Entiendo – quería ahorcar al Kazekage por decir solo eso

\- Por esa razón voy a redactar un documento, el cual revisara Sasuke, como su líder le pude dar validez. En ese documento se exigirá que Sol no abandone su vida ninja y no sea retirara de su trabajo ya que eso, generaría problemas y hasta perdidas en los cambios que vienen afrontando las aldeas con las implementaciones ¿me dejo entender?

\- Si –

\- Una vez que apruebe ese documento y lo envíe a tu aldea, quiero una respuesta por escrito tuya donde aseguras que eso no pasara, conozco a Sol mejor que nadie, mejor que tu – remarco – es capaz de crear un alboroto, ¿Crees que es impulsiva? No tienes idea de lo malcriada, estúpida, ruidosa y muy peligrosa que puede ser si la hacen enojar

\- Estoy consciente de que ella es un gran ninja, y que se ha esforzado en controlar sus impulsos, sé que la conoces mejor que nadie, aprecio tus consejos

\- Por otro lado – suspiro en cansancio – quiero que ellos conserven sus apellidos, sé que eso conlleva un análisis profundo, pero ella y Haki por pertenecer a un clan de renombre no podrán ser apartados de sus apellidos ¿Me equivoco? – miro al Nara

\- No se equivoca Gaara, ellos deberán mantener sus apellidos, no creo que eso sea un problema

\- No lo será, sus apellidos seguirán

\- Tu será un Uchiha – soltó con algo de rabia – tengo que ingresarte en los registros de mi clan, necesitare información tuya

\- Eres bienvenido en mi aldea para los tramites, no tienen por qué ser a distancia

\- Si voy, no dejare que esa boda se realice. Así que es mejor que no, pero voy a resaltar y dejar muy claro que no permitiré ningún tipo de insulto, mal trato u otros para con Sol o Haki, conozco a los consejeros de cada aldea y solo tienen mierda en sus cerebros, si ella me cuenta, o me entero que la estas exponiendo a humillaciones, iré y acabare con toda la aldea

Un silencio incomodo se instaló, el Nara lo miraba incrédulo, sabía que Gaara seguía en la línea y tal vez estaba pensando que decir.

\- Una parte de mi consejo no la acepta, imagino que eso ya lo sabias

\- Y se porque, lamentablemente no puedo asesinar al culpable por Naruto, cualquier queja con el

\- Me encargare que ella no sea insultada Sasuke Uchiha

\- Eso espero Kazekage, Sol es…. Haki es un hijo para mí, y entiendes el recelo que siento al dejar su vida bajo tu responsabilidad pero que se eres más inteligente que Naruto y sabrás manejar a esos ancianos inútiles que tienes por consejo

\- Acepto tus condiciones ¿Alguna extra que tengas?

Se quedo meditando, quería decirle que no dejaría que la toque íntimamente pero no podía hacer eso, estaba entregándole al amor de su vida. Sujeto el móvil fuerte, el Nara se mantenía en silencio.

\- Sabes que Sol significa mucho para Naruto, para mi hija y para … mí, está por demás decirte que la estoy entregando, saludable, llena de vida. Así quiero verla siempre, sin rasguños, sonriente, sé que la sabrás entender en sus estupideces, la sabrás cuidar, pero, sobre todo, sabrás quererla – sentía un hueco en el pecho – dale lo que… otros no pudieron darle, cuando la vea, quiero verla brillando como siempre

\- Te juro por mi vida y la memoria de mis padres que hare que Sol brille siempre

\- Quiero eso por escrito, es todo de mi parte

\- De acuerdo Sasuke Uchiha, gracias ¿Estarás presente en la boda?

\- Sabes mi respuesta

\- Ella hubiera querido que vengas

\- Se que no – chisto – sabe de lo que sería capaz, además tengo cosas que hacer

\- De acuerdo

Corto la comunicación rápido, miro el móvil y quiso lanzarlo, solo que el olor a cigarro lo distrajo, el Nara estaba ahí, viendo el paisaje. Lo vio dar una calada profunda al cigarrillo y después tirar el humo.

\- Aun la amas – y no fue una pregunta – el, la tratara bien, conoce el dolor y lo que causa el rechazo, no permitirá que ella sienta lo mismo

\- Lo sé – guardo el móvil – Naruto me dijo lo mismo, confía en el

\- También confió, Gaara la cuidara

\- ¿A qué hora tendrás el documento?

\- 10 de la mañana, tengo que redactarlo bien

\- De acuerdo – se dio la vuelta – gracias

Salto antes que el Nara le diga algo, tenía un dolor en el pecho que estaba a punto de hacerlo llorar. Necesitaba algo, ¿Licor? No, quería algo más. Consuelo. Llego a su casa, vio todo apagado, pero ahí estaba Sakura, y recordó como le había dado confianza de contarle cosas. Entro y trato de no hacer ruido, tal vez sea mejor dormir algo. Iba a avanzar, pero una vela se encendió, vio a Sakura en el medio de la sala, con la vela en la mano.

\- Naruto me conto todo – ella dejo la vela en la mesa - ¿Cómo te sientes?

La pregunta de Sakura era general, pero sabía que había mucho, se retiró la capa y suspiro, avanzo a la entrada del jardín y se sentó. Miro el árbol y unas sabanas tendidas, el viento las movía, octubre estaba frio, demasiado frio para su gusto. ¿Cómo se sentía? Estaba mal, triste, colérico, tenía un mix de emociones que estaba colmándolo, a punto de hacerlo gritar, de hacerlo ir a la Suna y traer a Sol, al amor de su vida. Sintió el brazo de Sakura envolverlo, sintió la calidez de su esposa en su espalda. Acaricio la mano de su esposa, agradeciéndolo el gesto, si hablaba se quebraría, terminaría rompiéndose.

\- Lo siento – logro decir – perdón – dijo mordiéndose el labio

\- Lo sé – ella lo apego más a el – lo se Sasuke, aquí estoy y no me iré

Asintió y beso la mano de Sakura, se quedó ahí apoyado, supo que algunas lágrimas estaban cayendo, solo por esta noche dejaría se hacerse el fuerte, dejaría que ese amor por Sol se vaya, estaba despidiéndose en silencio.

* * *

Kakashi miraba su móvil y agitaba la copa de vino que tenía en la otra mano, "Enero 19", esa fecha, brillaba en la pantalla. Bebió todo de golpe y tiro el móvil a su cama, suspiro y miro la ventana, Naruto le había dado la espalda. Lo había apartado, y en parte de lo merecía porque le hizo daño.

Se sirvió otra copa de vino, bebió y pensó en hacer mil cosas, ir a Suna escondido y raptarla, pero sería estúpido, no podía hacerle eso. No cuando fue el, el maldito idiota que cometió el error. Ella ahora seria de otro, seria de ese mocoso que juega a ser Kazekage. Aunque le daba crédito, lo hacía bien, en la guerra fue único, fue el mejor, y estaba quitándole a la mujer que amaba.

Rio, ese mocoso estaba quitándole lo más bonito que había tenido y aun creía tener, pero después de su ultimo visita a Suna, ella ya no era suya, nunca lo fue. Giro y vio las carpetas que tenía, nuevos aspirantes a Anbu, le habían asignado a dos para ser guía. "fantástico" Naruto quería verlo ocupado y no haciendo estupideces. Shiramine y Mani, un engreído y una temerosa. Se quedo viendo la foto de Shiramine, la había conocido hace un tiempo, cuando aún era Hokage, ¿de eso había pasado un año? ¿Dos? No recordaba, pero la vio tan temerosa que dudaba que sea ninja, ¿Ahora quería ser anbu? Que mal chiste, aun así, ella lo había sorprendido y sin darse cuenta hasta cariño le había tomado. Ella era un casi clasificado, sonrió al recordarla, ya regresaría de su misión, pronto la vería para reírse con sus comentarios locos. cogió la botella y empezó a beberla de golpe, estaba inquieto, su cuerpo quería irse, ir a Suna pero su razón estaba oponiéndose, ¿Qué hacer? Su móvil empezó a vibrar, miro la pantalla y vio el número de su ambu.

\- ¿Noticias? – respondió

\- A parte de la fecha que le envié, solo unas, el Kazekage coloco la fecha, no la impuso el consejo, ya que están en contra

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Ellos pidieron reunirse con los altos mandos porque creen a la srta. Sol no es digna, el alto mando puede casarlo a la fuerza con otra persona, por eso el kazekage coloco fecha en enero, para ganarles la partida

\- Así que es algo suyo, no del consejo ¿Averiguaste algo más?

\- Según mi contacto, el Kazekage solo cuenta con 4 personas dentro del consejo que lo apoyan

\- ¿Podrán anular si unión?

\- Si el Daimyo deduce que esa unión no beneficia a Suna, si, tienen toda la facultad de anularla, pero no solo los consejeros deben acudir a él, también puede hacerlo Hokage de la aldea, si no está de acuerdo en la boda de uno de sus ninjas

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

\- Si, como Ud. Estaba a cargo de la Srta. Sol, puedo revocar su permiso para permanecer en Suna, automáticamente ella debe regresar, eso les daría tiempo a los consejeros para que conseguir que el Daimyo revise el caso. El actual Hokage no podría hacer mucho, solo apelar a que le devuelva el permiso y autorice que se permanezca en Suna para su boda

\- ¿No es Sasuke que él debe autorizar eso?

\- Como líder de su clan sí, pero Es Ud. Quien autorizo su salida

\- Puse tiempo indefinido

\- No señor, conseguí una copia, solo se estimó el tiempo que duraba la pasantía, no más.

\- ¿Quién más podría saber de esto?

\- Nara, él debe saberlo y es por eso que ya debe estar pensando que hacer en cualquier escenario, lo más urgente que hará será enviar la carta del Líder del clan autorizando la boda, pero, aun así, necesitan su carta. Ud. Sabe que Nara es inteligente, vera muchos escenarios en donde Ud. Quede apartado de eso

\- Gracias por tus datos

\- Señor otro detalle

\- Dime

\- Mitsuki es hijo de Orochimaru y la srta. Sol, el Hokage, Naruto lo sabe

En cámara lenta el móvil se le fue cayendo de la mano, estaba seguro hizo un sonido fuerte al chocar, pero ni eso le hizo salir del shock.


End file.
